La fille de Voldemort
by ballorchidee
Summary: Une histoire de marque, d'amour, de mensonges, de complots…. Une Hermione qui n'est pas au bout de ses surprises. Et quand il n'y en a plus, bien sur il y en a encore… Un monde un peu à l'envers... Une prophétie traficotée, un mégaloman avec sa bande de toutous... Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, venez donc voir jusqu'où va la folie d'un homme Lemons rated M, pas pour rien.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voilà une nouvelle histoire ! J'en ai d'autres en route, malheureusement je ne pense pas les continuer... enfin je ne sais pas, à voir. Sinon pour celle là, j'ai une vingtaine de page écrite sur papier qu'il faut que je retranscrive, donc un peu d'avance... Je pense que la suite serra Lundi.  
Bien sur, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la génial J. . Sans elle... Ba on écrirait pas tout ça !  
**Donc voilà ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : Où comment réagir quand on apprend que le mégaloman du moment est son père..._**

- Ouah ! Et bien tu t'es encore surpassé cette fois ci. Lui dis-je repus de tout ce que nous venions de faire, et surtout très essoufflée.

- J'avoue qu'à chaque fois c'est encore meilleur…. Me dit-il, venant me faire un bisous.  
- Je t'aime. Lui dis-je, répondant à son baiser.  
- Moi aussi.

Sa main vient effleurer ma peau. Je suis sensible du bas du dos, et après l'amour, c'est pire encore. Les sensations sont toujours présentent, et il continue. Il le sait en plus….

- Tiens, c'est quoi cette marque ? Demande t-il soudain curieux.  
- Tu ne l'avais encore pas vu ? Depuis le temps pourtant. Dis-je le sourire aux lèvres. C'est une tache que j'ai depuis que je suis toute petite.  
- Je n'y avais jamais fait attention. Dit-il essayant de trouver à quoi elle ressemble.  
- Elle a une forme bizarre. Tu as vu.

Je me remets bien, pour qu'il puisse la voir entièrement.

- Tu as vu, on dirait…  
- Sa marque…. Me coupe t-il absent, la peur dans la voix.  
- La marque de qui ?  
- Rhabille-toi, on va devoir avoir une conversation. Rejoins-moi dans le salon. Dit-il déjà moitié habillé, avant de sortir de la chambre.  
- Mais…

Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Il a le diable aux fesses ou quoi ! Tout ça pour une tache de naissance…. Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu dire… ? Rien de mieux pour casser l'ambiance en tout cas. Je me lève, m'habille. Puis je vais le rejoindre dans le salon. Qu'est ce qu'il va bien me pondre encore ? C'est quand je le vois faire les 100 pas dans le salon que je me dis que ça doit être de la plus haute importance. Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas. Mais quoi ?

- Severus ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Dis-je la peur dans la voix.  
- Assoie-toi. On en a pour un petit moment.

Je m'assoie, et attends qu'il se décide. Il me fait peur. Mais là, vraiment peur. Et il n'avait pas parlé froidement ou sec. Non, sa voix était inquiète, apeuré. Je ne l'avais encore jamais entendu parler comme ça.

- Que sais-tu du début de la guerre ? De l'élément déclencheur. Me demande t-il.  
- Je sais que Voldemort a tué de nombreuse personne pour leur origine, et ainsi avoir aussi plus de pouvoir, et puis… qu'il a ensuite essayé de tuer Harry après avoir eu connaissance de la prophétie. Et qu'il en est mort. Et aussi qu'il a fait 7 horcruxes pour se donner du temps pour devenir immortel.  
- C'est tout ? Me demande t-il après que j'eus finis.

J'ai envie de lui dire que c'est déjà pas mal pour un seul homme, que s'il est pas content il peut aller se faire voir ailleurs, mais bon... Mieux vaut rester calme.

- Euh… oui.  
- Bien, alors on va revenir sur plusieurs points, mais avant, tu dois me promettre que tu écouteras tout ce que je vais te dire, sans m'interrompre, on verra les questions après. C'est compris ?

Bon sang je suis plus une enfant, qu'il arrête de me dicter comme ça.

- Oui. Dis-je plus sèchement.  
- Bien. Alors d'abord, Voldemort comme tu dis n'as jamais tué personne, sauf les Potter, et il s'en mort encore les doigts aujourd'hui. Il a laissé ses émotions le diriger. On venait de lui enlever son fils, sa femme a été tué sous ses yeux, il n'a rien pu faire. Quand il a retrouvé son fils, il est partit à sa rencontre sans nous en parler. Puis il s'est retrouvé face à ses soit disant parents. Il n'a pas réfléchis, la haine et la peur le guidaient, il les a tués. Il l'a cherché dans la maison. Mais le sort qu'il avait lancé contre sa mère l'avait frôlé, elle n'a eu dans la tête que l'idée de le tuer avant qu'il ne le trouve.  
Ils se sont engagés dans un combat en face de son fils, continue t-il. Tom qui essayait de le protéger, pendant que la mère essayait de lui envoyer des sorts plus mortels les uns que les autres. Puis elle a lancé l'Avada. Il a réussis à se mettre à la dernière seconde devant son fils. Il l'a sauvé. Elle, elle est morte de plusieurs Sectusempra. On les a retrouvés le lendemain, il y avait été tout seul. Quand on s'en est rendu compte, Dumbledore était déjà passé par là, il avait emporté Ethan.  
On l'a cherché pendant des années. Et avec Tom qui était mort…. On s'est juré de tout faire pour le retrouver. Je me suis engagé comme professeur à Poudlard. Il nous avais laisser un message au cas où, il partirait, nous disant qu'il reviendrait, que ce n'est que partie remise. Donc quelques années après, Tom est revenu. Quirrel était passé au bon endroit, Il avait réussis à gagner du temps avant de vraiment mourir, pour retrouver son fils et jusqu'à ce que justice soit rendu aussi à sa femme.  
Le jour où ils ont attaqués le manoir Jedusort, il nous a crié de cacher ses enfants. Moi je me suis occupé de son fils, mon filleul, Ethan. Mais je n'ai pas été assez rapide. Je me suis fait prendre en embuscade. Heureusement, j'étais sous polynectar. Ils ne m'ont pas reconnu. J'étais déjà un espion pour Tom à cette époque. Lucius s'est occupé de la filleule de sa femme, Sélène. Il a été coursé par deux membres de l'ordre. Il a réussis a les semer le temps qu'il la mette devant une porte de maison moldue, de sonner et de transplaner à nouveau avant de se faire repérer. Mais dans la précipitation, il n'a pas regardé le nom sur la boite aux lettres. Deux jours après ils avaient déménagé on ne sait où. On l'avait perdu elle aussi.

Il marque une pause. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu autant parler. Je suis épatée par la version officielle. Et maintenant que j'entends celle-ci, je comprends pourquoi il a réagi comme ça. Perdre ses enfants… je ne voudrais jamais le vivre. Et c'est justifié. Par amour rien ne nous parait impossible. On se croit invincible, on est prêt à tous les sacrifices. Par amour on devient fou aussi. Je ferrais n'importe quoi pour Severus…. Sa voix avait une telle dose de sentiments durant toute l'histoire, que des larmes avaient commencé à couler. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me disait tout ça. Me forger une nouvelle opinion ? Nous étions ensemble depuis 5 mois, mais il me le disait que maintenant. Pourquoi me l'avoir dit, et pourquoi maintenant ? Quand je pense que Dumbledore ai pu faire ça… ça me dégoûte Comme quoi, on ne connait jamais totalement les gens qui nous entour. On peut être très vite déçu, et même envers des personnes en qui on a confiance. Totalement confiance.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu m'en parles maintenant ? Demandais-je, la voix enrouée.

Il ne répond pas, et continue son histoire :

- Pour avoir une manière de les reconnaître si jamais il arrivait quoi que ce soit, on a décidé d'avancer la cérémonie de reconnaissance. Ils avaient à peine un an. La cérémonie se fait au 7 ans. A la fin de la cérémonie, une marque apparaît sur l'enfant. La marque est propre à chaque membre de la famille. Pour Sélène, elle représente Ananta. Un dieu serpent à 7 têtes. Elle représente la fécondité, l'éternité, la connaissance universelle. Et sa marque se trouvais dans son bas dos. Celui d'Ethan représente un Ouroboros. Un serpent qui se mort la queue. Symbole de recommencement, de l'infini. Sa marque se trouve sur son front. Chaque marque représente la vie que l'enfant aura. Enfin disons les grandes lignes.  
- Alors ces symboles…. Enfin vous avez du les retrouver non ? Demandais-je soudain intriguée.  
- Ethan oui, nous savons qui il est depuis de nombreuses années, mais impossible de l'approcher. Quand à Sélène… je viens de la retrouver.  
- Qui est-elle ?  
- Bon sang, Tom va être fou. Un griffon passe encore, mais deux…. Souffle t-il pour lui. Tu sais que Tom est un descendant direct de Salazar Serpentard. La femme de Tom, la mère des jumeaux, s'appelait Héléna Rosier. C'était la sœur d'Evan Rosier, un mangemort aussi. Eux aussi n'ont jamais raté une génération à Serpentard. Sauf Héléna, elle a été à Serdaigle. Cette fille Hermione, c'est toi. Tu es Sélène Moïra Jedusort.  
- Impossible. Soufflais-je, abasourdie.  
- Non, je suis sur de moi. Je peux te le prouver.  
- Alors vas-y. Le défiais-je.

Il sortit sa baguette et prononça :

- Revelio.

* * *

Et oui, j'adore garder le suspense comme ça... Et là ça tombait pile. Je ne sais pas si ça serra comme ça à chaque fois... :-) Bon Week-end à tous ! Et à Lundi ! Bon peut-être Dimanche aller... On verra !  
Une Review ne coûte rien... et moi ça me permet de retoucher un peu s'il a des trucs qui ne vont pas.


	2. Chapitre 2

Et voilà la suite ! En espérant que ça vous plaise !

Mymyee : sympa les idées... à creuser ;-)

Ste7851 : XD oui je me doute bien... Ah... Suspense...

Nyxie Estrella : Et bien la voilà ! :-)

Hedwige McCarthy et Carolin15 : Merci de me suivre, en espérant que la suite vous plaira...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 : Où comment avaler le fait que tous les serpents sont mignons..._**

_Il sortit sa baguette et prononça :_

_- Revelio._

Je senti un picotement sur le bas de mon dos. A l'emplacement de ma tache de naissance. Je me retourne sur moi, pour essayer de la voir. En effet, il représente maintenant un serpent à 7 têtes. Je n'y crois pas, comment ne l'ai-je pas vu plus tôt ?

- Mais… Dis-je ne comprenant plus rien.  
- Je suis sur de moi Sélène. Redit-il. Et puis, tu ressemble beaucoup à ta mère. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne rien voir plus tôt.  
- Le choixpeau… il…. Il allait m'envoyer à Serdaigle. Je lui ai dit que je préférais aller à Griffondor….  
- Tu vois….  
- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant, si Dumbledore l'apprend….  
- Il ne saura rien, et puis ils ne connaissent pas ton existence. Il ne savait pas qu'Helena attendait des jumeaux. Et si jamais il venait à l'apprendre, il ne chercherait pas chez Griffondor en premier. J'en suis sur.

Je ne dis rien. Bon sang. Attend un peu….

- Tu as dis que j'avais un frère ?  
- Oui. Ethan.  
- Et je suppose qu'il ne s'appelle pas Ethan là.  
- Bien réfléchis en effet. Dit-il avec un sourire.  
- Comment il s'appelle ?  
- Cherche les garçons de ta maison, de ton année, susceptible d'avoir ses parents de morts par le Lord.  
- Harry ? Demandais-je incrédule.  
- Oui.  
- Mais Vol… Enfin Papa veut le tuer ! Me repris-je.  
- Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il ne le tuera jamais. Bien qu'il fasse croire à tous qu'il ne connait pas la vraie identité d'Harry. Il l'aime plus que sa propre vie... Il fait tout pour l'entrainer plus encore. Dumbledore ne bouge pas le petit doigt pour l'entrainer. Au contraire, il veut qu'il se fasse tuer. Il pense qu'il va tourner comme son père. Il ne cherche pas du tout à le faire changer. Mais bien sur, je ne suis au courant de rien. Officiellement je ne sais pas qui est Harry Potter sous ce déguisement.  
- Il est comment sous son déguisement alors ?  
- Il a les yeux violets, comme son père. Et une tignasse noire. Mais si je me souviens bien, ils ne sont pas indomptables.  
- Donc tu es un espion pour papa. Dumbledore te crois vers lui mais c'est faux. Récapitulais-je.  
- Oui. Dit-il simplement.

Un silence prend place. Je réfléchis à tout ce que je viens d'apprendre. Il va falloir que j'en parle à Harry. Il doit savoir lui aussi. Severus vient s'asseoir à coté de moi, me prend dans ses bras. Je me blotti contre lui.

- Est-ce que maintenant que tu connais la vérité, tu déteste toujours Tom ? Me demande t-il calmement.  
- Non, je comprends pourquoi il a réagi comme ça. On lui a enlevé ses enfants, sa femme…. J'aurais tellement voulut connaitre ma mère….  
- Elle était douce, mais aussi très rusée. Très intelligente, elle prenait soin des siens. On nous dit cruels, sans cœur, nous, les serpentards, mais nous prenons soins de notre famille nous ferions n'importe quoi pour eux. Et par famille nous entendons les enfants de nos amis comme s'ils étaient les nôtres.

Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel débordement de passion. Il ne peut pas me mentir la dessus….

- Je pense que Harry, enfin Ethan à le droit de savoir la vérité. Il ne doit pas être forcé de choisir son camps, en ayant eu qu'un seul son de cloche. Et de plus la version officiel, celle de Dumbledore.  
- Oui, mais moi je ne peux pas le lui en parler, il me hait. J'ai trop bien joué mon rôle. Toi tu es sa meilleure amie.  
- Sa sœur de cœur.  
- Et maintenant de sang. Les jumeaux, quel qu'ils soient ont toujours un lien psychique. Je pense sans trop me tromper, que tu as plus de chance que moi. Dit-il avec le sourire.  
- Je ne sais pas du tout comment il va réagir Severus. Il est assez imprévisible. Enfin pour certains sujets. Et ses parents… enfin les Potter, plus que tout le reste.  
- Il ne serra jamais violent avec toi, en revanche moi…. Il ne te ferra jamais de mal. Si tu l'avais vu, enfin si tu te rappelais comment il était avec toi, quand vous étiez petit. Un vrai chevalier servant. Dès que tu pleurais, il réagissait. Il est très protecteur. Non ce que je crains, c'est quand nous lui dirons pour nous deux. Là, je pense que je vais manger cher.  
- Alors, tu veux toujours que l'on reste ensemble ? Même en me sâchant la fille de ton ami...Soufflais-je.  
- Bien sur, je t'aime trop pour te lâcher.

Je souris. En attendant, il est fort possible, oui que Harry lui casse la figure, mais il ne sait pas toute l'histoire. Enfin la vraie. S'il la savait, il réagirait surement différemment. Enfin, je crois.

- Tu as joué un rôle. Même envers moi, sans le vouloir. Et je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'aime Severus.  
- Les serpentards connaissent mon vrai visage Mia.  
- Ah…  
- Et tu ne te fâches pas ? Demande t-il surprit.  
- Pourquoi ? Parce que je croyais être la seule à connaitre ce Severus là… ?

- Severus, je sais qu'ici tu joue un rôle, et là bas les masques tombent. Est-ce que s'est pareil pour tous les autres ? Je veux dire, pour les sangs purs en général.  
- Quand on est entre nous, on est en famille. Je considère les élèves comme ma famille. Tom y compris. Il n'est pas du tout celui que tout le monde croit. Y compris son apparence. Il a pensé que s'il revenait intact, on ne le verrait pas de la même manière. Il a vieillit, comme moi, comme tout le monde, mais il est loin d'être hideux. Tu pourras le voir par toi-même un jour si tu décide d'aller le voir. Je ne te forcerais à rien. C'est toi qui ferras la démarche.  
- Je te fais confiance, mais pour le moment, je pense que j'ai surtout besoin de temps, et puis… Harry doit savoir lui aussi. Je lui dirais au plus vite.  
- Je compte sur toi. S'il a des questions, qu'il vienne me voir, je serrais là. Il… enfin vous pouvez compter sur moi.  
- Merci mon amour, je t'aime.  
- Pas autant que moi.  
- Et toi qui le connais si bien, tu pense qu'il le prendra comment pour nous deux ?  
- Je ne sais pas, on verra bien, je ne suis pas pressé.

Tu m'étonnes, s'il est aussi protecteur que Harry, ça promet d'être folklo.

- On devrait peut-être y aller.  
- Peut-être. Me dit-il, allant picorer mon cou de baiser.  
- Severus, s'il te plait, tu n'arrive jamais en retard au petit déjeuner, faudrait pas qu'on se fasse prendre.  
- Les vacances sont dans une semaine.  
- Oui, et alors ?  
- Je crois que tu devrais aller voir ton père avant tes 17 ans. J'ai un doute. Si mon doute est vrai, alors les soucis ne font que commencer.  
- J'irais pendant les vacances d'été. Mais du coup, Harry doit tout savoir avant qu'on ne parte en vacances d'été. Après il serra trop tard. Il repart une dernière fois chez les Dursley ? Non ?  
- Oui, il me semble.  
- Au fait, on est né quel jour ? Si on est jumeaux, il y a forcément un date qui est fausse…  
- Vous êtes nés tout les deux le 19 Septembre 1979.  
- Ma date de naissance est donc bien bonne…  
- Oui.  
- Bon aller, on y va. Moi je commence à avoir faim. Debout.  
- La flemme, je veux rester là moi. Dit-il me serrant dans ses bras.  
- Non aller, ils vont finir par se poser des questions. D'ailleurs, je suis étonnée que le directeur n'ait encore rien remarqué. Lui qui sait tout.  
- T'inquiète, j'ai fait en sorte que rien ne sorte. A commencer par virer le tableau qui était dans la pièce. Il lui a rapporté pas mal de chose fut un temps.  
- Donc maintenant il ne sait plus rien ?  
- Disons qu'il ne sait que ce que je veux bien lui dire.

Je souris, ce n'est pas plus mal. Bon, il va quand même falloir y aller. Je me lève avant qu'il ne me retienne dans le canapé. Et part ensuite m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Quand j'en ressort, il est dans le salon, sur le point de passer la porte.

- Je suis partie, bonne journée. Dit-il, venant m'embrasser.  
- Merci, toi aussi.  
- Je t'aime.  
- Moi aussi mon amour.

Puis il sort. J'attends un bon, 5 minutes avant de me faufiler dehors moi aussi. Je rejoins la grande salle et vais prendre mon petit déjeuner. Harry et Ron arrivent au même moment que ma tartine est finit de se beurrer.

- Salut Mione. Me dit Ron.  
- Salut Ron.  
- Salut Mia. Me dit Harry avec un bisou sur la joue.  
- Coucou toi, alors bien dormi ?  
- Ça peut aller.  
- Il a fait des cauchemars, encore. Dit Ron n'en pouvant visiblement plus.  
- Encore ? Mais….

Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi papa lui enverrait des cauchemars… ? Il faudra que je demande à Severus plus tard.

- Il a trouvé un passe temps pendant ses insomnies.  
- C'est barbare quand même. Dis-je septique.  
- Et ça l'ai pour toute la chambre. Neuville est partit plus tôt, il n'en pouvait plus. Il criait comme s'il recevait un doloris.  
- Tu as rêvé de quoi ? Demandais-je.  
- Je ne me souviens plus très bien… mais ça me concernait directement. J'avais beau crier… je crois que tu étais dedans, mais…. Je n'en suis pas sur.  
- Quoi… ? M'exclamais-je.

* * *

Et voilà, fin de chapitre... Ne me tuez pas, je suis sur que le suspense est moins fort que pour le premier chapitre... Bisous à tous la suite lundi pour le coup !


	3. Chapitre 3

Et voici la suite !

Merci encore à Mymyee, loveloveegypte, Nyxie Estrella, Loldu88, Hedwige McCarthy, Carolin15, DarkladyMalfoy66, Gred-Mus, BrunasseLucile, ninis, rory33 de me suivre !

Ste7851 : Tu m'a poser une question, qui est revenue plusieurs fois, à savoir comment Hermione avait finit dans les draps de Severus... Je voulais juste dire que la petite info arriverais plus tard dans l'histoire... J'ai réussis à la caser... Mais je ne pense pas avant le chapitre 13 ou 14. Pas avant sur. J'ai jusqu'au chapitre 12 sur papier et la suite devris pousser à 20 sûr...

Sur ce ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Où comment annoncer à son frère que Ses parents ne sont pas Ses parents...**_

Mais… il ne sait rien de moi…. A moins qu'il n'ait pas rêvé…. Faudra que je demande à Severus si maman avait un don quelconque. Je ne comprends plus rien.

- Ouai, c'est bizarre, pas comme les autres rêves… enfin la prochaine fois j'insonoriserais mon lit, ça m'apprendra. Dit mon frère.

D'ailleurs, le quel est né avant l'autre ? Histoire de savoir si j'ai l'ascendance sur lui ou pas. Il faudra que je demande à Severus tiens. Ça fait pas mal de chose à demander.

- Mmh… dis Harry, je pourrais te parler tout à l'heure ? Demandais-je regardant toujours mon bol de céréales.  
- Oui, pas de soucis. Dit-il avec un sourire.

Nous continuons de manger. Enfin moi, car les garçons commencent juste. Sauf que avec Ron à table, ça donne... On est à la fin de notre sixième année, et monsieur ne mange toujours pas plus proprement. Quand nous avons finit, nous nous levons et allons à notre premier cours de la journée. Moi, avec une boule au ventre. Je stress de le dire à Ethan. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire pour qu'il ne cri pas et accessoirement ne me tu pas non plus. Ça serrait quand même un plus pour moi : rester en vie.

- Au fait Mia, tu voulais me parler ? M'interpelle Ethan.  
- Euh… oui, mais t'inquiète, ce n'est pas pressant. Dis-je, pas prête du tout.  
- Ok. Dit-il simplement.

Bon Sélène, il va quand même falloir lui dire un jour. Tu es a Griffondor, c'est pas pour rien... Du courage ma vieille !

- Entrez.

Et merde, je n'avais pas capté qu'on avait potions ! Bon calme toi, tout va bien. Façon il ne peut rien me faire, il y a trop de monde. Ça rassure pas trop quand même... Je suis les garçons, et me mets à côté d'Ethan. Suicidaire la fille...

- Bon, vous avez de la chance, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Intitule notre professeur des potions. Ne me titillez quand même pas trop, sait-on jamais…. Dit-il, regardant Neuville.  
- Je me disais bien aussi…. Murmure Ron à Harry.

Je ne dis rien. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui peut le mettre de bonne humeur. Et c'est d'avoir retrouvé la fille de Voldemort. Autrement dit : moi. Géniale, il n'y a donc rien d'autre qui compte que LUI... Voldemort, alias Tom Riddle, alias aussi : Papa.

- Aujourd'hui, vous allez faire une potion d'allégresse. Mais pas celle que vous avez fait il y a quelques années. Non. Vous allez me l'améliorer. Vous devrez me l'allonger pour que ses effets durent 2 jours et qu'elle ne tourne pas le cerveau dans la folie bien sur. Vous pouvez aller chercher les ingrédients, et sans vous bousculer cela va de soit.

Améliorer une potion d'allégresse ! Mais c'est post-Poudlard ! Et il est de bonne humeur… et bien….

- Je vais chercher les ingrédients. Dis-je me levant et me dirigeant vers l'armoire.  
- Alors Granger, prête à nous montrer ton intelligence ? Me lance une voix sarcastique à mi chemin.

Je me retourne. Et oh ! Surprise ! Malfoy. Il ne me manquait pas lui ! Et il a beau être un Serpen il n'est pas mignon avec moi. Ouai enfin il ne sait pas que je fait partit de la "Famille" en même temps.

- Oh, mais c'est blondie ! M'exclamais-je, sur le même ton que si je parlais à un enfant de maternelle. Et bien vu que tu n'es pas très intelligent, et tes petits amis non plus, je vais aimablement vous faire part de mes connaissances, en effet. Repris-je plus sérieusement.  
- Ne m'appelle pas blondie. Siffle t-il entre ses dents.  
- Oh, donc tu ne contredit pas le désert qu'est ton cerveau ? Dis-je espiègle.  
- Espèce de sale Sang-De…  
- Dépêchez vous, le cours serra juste suffisant pour finir la potion. Le coupe, la chauve souris des cachots.

Mais attention, MA chauve souris des cachots. Je sors un sourire à la Malfoy, prends les ingrédients et retourne à notre paillasse. Ron s'est mis avec Seamus. En espérant qu'il ne fasse pas exploser leur chaudron.

- Qu'est ce que te voulait Malfoy cette fois ? Me demande Harry.  
- Savoir si j'allais l'instruire aujourd'hui. Il n'a pas aimé la réponse.

Il me sourie. Ça me fait sourire aussi. Puis nous nous mettons au travail. Il va bien falloir que je lui dise un jour ou l'autre de toute façon. Et j'ai dit à Severus que ce serrait le plus vite possible. Je flippe. Et s'il me frappe…. S'il ne supporte pas la vérité ? Je fais quoi moi ? Je serrais toute seule en plus ! Je suis en train de me monter la tête, mais je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Mon cœur se croit sur le grand huit. Mais bon ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on doit annoncé à son meilleur ami, que vous êtes sa sœur et que son père n'est pas un héro, mais bien le mage noir du moment.

- Mia, ça va ? Me demande Harry.  
- Hein, euh… oui.  
- Miss Granger, réfléchissez moins, et agissez. Et arrêtez de trembler, stresser ne servira à rien.

Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui dois lui annoncer…. Pfff. Je sais très bien que ces paroles sont pour ma « mission », suicide au passage. Severus, si je meurs, tu hériteras de Patenron, ça te ferra les pieds... Harry… et bien… tu n'hériteras de rien. Après tout, c'est ta faute si je meurs. Ron, je te lègue mes cartes chocogrenouille, Ginny…

- Granger, arrêtez ça ! Vous faites n'importe quoi ! S'exclame Snape, le regard noir.

Je le regarde le regard tout aussi noir. Il n'a pas le droit de lire dans mes pensées ! Espèce de mal élevé ! M'exclamais-je mentalement. Si je ne peux même plus penser tranquillement…. Bon cela dit, il a raison. La potion est verte alors qu'elle devrait être jaune, mais rien d'irrécupérable. Une racine de mandragore et voila, verte comme il le faut.

- Comment est ce que tu as su qu'il fallait mettre de la mandragore ? Me demande Harry, me faisant sursauter.  
- Peut-être parce que j'ai appris ses propriétés…. Dis-je entre mes dents.

Il rigole. Bon, il va vraiment falloir que je lui parle. Ça lui en bouchera un coin. Oui mais je vais peut-être mourir…. Non, j'aurais ma baguette…. Donc pas avant quelques minutes de combat. Pas vraiment rassurant tout ça….

- Tu fais une de ces têtes…. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Me demande t-il redevenu sérieux, et surtout inquiet.  
- Après le cours tu pourras venir avec moi ? Faudra que je te parle…  
- Bien sur, pas de problème. C'est grave ? S'inquiète t-il.  
- Non, mais très important. De mon point de vue en tout cas.  
- Alors on parlera. Me dit-il avec un sourire au coin.

Je lui souris timidement en retour. Puis nous nous remettons à notre potion. Comment est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ça ? Merlin, donne-moi la force…. Oui je le tutoie et alors ! Depuis le temps que les galères me poursuivent, on commence à être intime tout les deux !

- Quand vous aurez finis, mettez votre potion dans une fiole, étiquetez là et venez la poser sur mon bureau. Annonce Severus me faisant revenir au cours. Vous pouvez sortir après. J'accepte 5 minutes de plus pour les retardataires.  
- Il a mangé quoi ce matin ? Murmure Harry, surpris.  
- Je ne sais pas, mais ça lui réussis. Approuvais-je, sachant très bien la réponse à sa question.

Puis la cloche sonne. J'ai juste à mettre en fiole et nous sortons après l'avoir déposé. J'entraîne Harry avec moi dans les couloirs, nous menant devant la salle sur demande.

- A ce point… ? Demande t-il très surprit.

Je ne réponds pas et passe trois fois devant, demandant un endroit tranquille pour parler.

- Vas-y, entre. Dis-je, tenant la porte ouverte.

Il entre, je le suis. Une fois à l'intérieur, on s'assoit sur les canapés présents.

- Tu comprendras que personne ne doit rien savoir de ce dont on va parler maintenant. C'est une question de vie ou de mort. Pas même Ronald.  
- Hermione, rassure moi, tu ne m'aimes pas ? Me demande t-il, devenant inquiet.  
- Bien sur que si ! Non mais tu es tombé sur la tête ! M'exclamais-je indignée.  
- Non, je veux dire : tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi.  
- Quoi ? Non ! Dis-je dégoûtée. Beurk… ! Et puis… non rien. Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi, je laisse la place t'inquiète.  
- Bon alors je m'inquiète. De quoi est ce que tu veux me parler, et que je ne dois surtout pas dire a quelqu'un et surtout pas à Ron ?  
- Je veux te parler de la guerre, de mon frère, de mon père, de Voldemort et de Dumbledore. Enumérais-je.  
- Tu as un frère, c'est qui ?  
- Tu n'as relevé que ça ?  
- Ba les autres on en parle tous les jours, alors ce frère… ? Je le connais ?  
- Oui. Tu le connais.

On ne peut mieux en même temps. Enfin bon, restons concentré.

- Il est à Griffondor ?  
- Oui.  
- Bon. Dit-il, commençant déjà à chercher. Il a quel âge ?  
- Notre âge. C'est mon jumeau.  
- Quoi ! Et tu ne m'en parle que maintenant ! S'indigne t-il à son tour.  
- Je ne l'ai appris que ce matin ! Commençais-je à hurler.  
- Ah… Dit-il gêné.

Voilà, je suis en colère. Bon, Sélène, calme toi. Tout va bien. Zen...

- Alors, c'est qui ?  
- C'est toi. Balançais-je.

J'ai vraiment dis ça ! Merde !

- Pardon ?  
- Euh... oui, c'est toi mon frère. Répétais-je plus bas.  
- Mais…. Tu es sur ? Je veux dire, mes parents n'ont eu qu'un fils….  
- Ba... Commençais-je franchement pas à l'aise. Les Potter ne sont pas tes parents.

* * *

Ne m'en voulez pas, j'aime bien être sadique comme ça :-)


	4. Chapitre 4

* jete un coup d'oeil à droite, un à gauche... personne... aïe : béatrice*

" Comment peux tu nous laissais sans qu'on sache comment Harry va réagir ! "

Ba on va dire que je pouvais pas couper ailleurs...

Merci Jenifael09 et miss angel whitlock salvatore pour vos review

Merci Lacrimosa Van Ray pour ta review : Ouai, j'essaye de mettre un peu d'humour dedans... Pas facile avec ce qui se passe, mais il y en aura.

Aller pour me pardonner voici la suite :-) On nous annonce un Severus pas tout blanc... enfin en dehors de ces robes noirs bien sur... XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Où comment raconter l'Histoire de sa création à aujourd'hui et se retrouver cocu...**_

Il se fige, puis éclate de rire. Je ne comprends plus rien. Je m'étais préparé à tout, je m'attendais à tout, mais certainement pas à ÇA. Il éclate de rire alors que je suis super sérieuse !Quel toupet !

- Ah... Ah... Oh Merlin, Hermione, j'ai faillit y croire. Continue t-il hilare.  
- Ethan, parce que c'est comme ça que nos parents t'ont appelés, ce ne sont pas des conneries. Et je ne m'amuserais pas sur un sujet si grave. Dis-je furibonde.  
- Mais c'est pas possible voyons. Dit-il redevenue sérieux. Tu as vu comme je ressemble à James Potter.  
- En apparence seulement. Et crois moi, elles sont trompeuses.  
- Et toi ?  
- Moi j'ai été mise à l'abris à temps. Et puis ils ne savaient pas que maman attendait des jumeaux. Dès qu'ils en on eu un, ils ont du croire que l'autre était un leur... Je ne sais pas. Toi par contre, ils t'ont attrapés avant. Ton parrain n'as pas été assez rapide.  
- Mon parrain ? Sirius ?  
- Non, ton vrai parrain. Severus Snape.  
- Ok. On est des Malfoy ? Demande t-il complètement hagard. Non parce que là, il n'y a que eux pour me mettre Snape comme parrain.  
- Non. Coupais-je. On est des Riddle. Et déconnes pas, ma marraine est Narcissa Malfoy. Dis-je mauvaise.

BAM. Dans ta g... Euh Sélène, on se calme.

- Quoi ? Des Riddle ? Impossible il veut ma mort. Dit-il sur de lui.  
- Non, il fait croire à Dumbledore qu'il ne sais pas qui tu es, mais en fait, il t'entraîne. je pense qu'il fait comme s'il avait oubli" que tu étais son fils en revenant de la bas... Dumbledore ne fait rien pour te préparer au combat final. Enfin, si combat final il y aura. Et je pense qu'il à peur de se frotter à toi si c'est lui en face et non papa. Tout ça pour une prophétie. A chaque combat il part avant de te tuer. Il veut juste augmenter ton potentiel. Moi par contre, il ne sait pas qui je suis. Enfin d'après Severus. Mais ton rêve... Je ne sais pas. Dis-je confuse.  
- Alors, je ne suis pas Harry Potter, mais Ethan Riddle. Dit-il soufflé.  
- Oui. Dumbledore pense que tu vas finir comme papa. Même si je ne sais pas trop comment il pense que tu vas finir, puisque c'est à cause de lui que papa est monté sur ses hippogriffes. Enfin bref, il ne fait aucun effort avec toi.  
- Comment la guerre a commencée alors ? Me demande t-il, complètement perdu.  
- L'ordre nous a enlevé toi et moi. Enfin ils ont essayés, On l'a su avant. Papa à crié à Severus et Lucius de nous mettre à l'abris. Manque de pot, ils t'ont attrapés. Quand papa t'as retrouvé, il a tué les Potter. Mais le sort de mort pour Lily n'a fait que la frôler. Elle a voulut te tuer avant qu'il ne mette la main sur toi. Au moment de recevoir le sort de mort, papa s'est mis devant toi, et il l'a reçu. Moi Lucius m'a déposé devant la porte d'entrée d'un couple de moldu. Mais dans la précipitation, il n'a pas regardé le nom sur la boîte aux lettres. Severus ne m'a retrouvé que ce matin.  
- Comment il t'as reconnu ?

Ba quand on a eu finit de faire l'amour il a commencé à regarder ma peau, et a trouvé une tâche dans mon dos... Euh... Non. Vaut mieux pas que je lui dise ça... Certainement pas même.

- Grâce à notre marque. On a été reconnu comme étant des Riddle étant petits. Ils ont avancés la cérémonie. Celle que les sangs purs font à leurs enfants le jour de leur 7 ans.  
- Ouai, ils attendent de voir s'il survis ou pas avant de les présenter à la société. Récite t-il.  
- Oui, comme au moyen-âge. Bref. Moi, j'ai un serpent à 7 têtes. Ananta. Regarde. Lui dis-je, lui montrant mon tatouage.

Enfin ce que l'on pourrait prendre pour un tatouage sorcier.

- Toi tu à un horoboros. Dis-je me remettant bien.  
- Mais je n'ai aucun tatouage ou aucune marque quelconque. Dit-il de nouveau perdu.  
- Pour quelle marque es-tu connus dans le monde entier...?

Il touche sa marque en forme d'éclaire automatiquement.

- Mais... C'est un éclaire...  
- Oui. Dumbledore y a mis un sort de dissimulation ou je ne sais quoi dessus, mais sinon tu as un horoboros. Cette marque montre les grandes lignes de la vie que l'on va avoir.  
- Et ça symbolise quoi ? Enfin le tiens, moi je sais que c'est le recommencement eternel...  
- Et il se mort la queue. Donc on peut y voir quelque chose de mal, ici le mensonge peut-être... Je ne suis pas très douée pour l'interprétation. Moi il symbolise la fécondité, l'éternité et la connaissance universelle.  
- Ça me fait marré, toi qui est toujours dans tes bouquins...  
- C'est gentil, merci. Dis-je bougon.  
- Bon, et sinon, maintenant on fait quoi ?  
- Tu vas devoir aller voir Severus et on verra après pour aller voir papa. Il m'a dit d'y aller avant mon anniversaire. Enfin notre anniversaire.  
- Et moi ?  
- Tu viens avec moi voyons ! Je n'irais nul part sans toi. Dis-je avec un grand sourire.  
- Mais je dois aller au Prive Drive.  
- Pas cette année. On en parlera avec Severus.  
- Tu t'es rapprocher de lui, pour l'appeler comme ça... Dit-il soupçonneux.

Et tu n'imagine pas combien...

- C'est lui qui m'a tout expliqué. Il n'est pas méchant, enfin pas aussi méchant que d'habitude. Dis-je simplement.  
- Ok.  
- Bon, maintenant, tu sais tout.  
- Ça fait pas mal à encaisser...  
- C'est sur, mais ne t'inquiète pas, on y arrivera.  
- En tout cas, j'ai un père en vie, je ne vais pas laisser passer ma chance. Et mon vrai père de surcroît.  
- Je suis contente que tu le prenne aussi bien. Pour tout te dire, j'avais une peur bleue de tout t'annoncer. J'avais peur que tu me tape ou quoi que ce soit.  
- Jamais je ne te ferais du mal. T'es pas bien toi. T'es ma soeur de coeur, et de sang !  
- Oui, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit, mais bon... Voilà.  
- Bon. On ferrait bien d'y aller. Ça fait une bonne demie heure qu'on est là, le prochain cours est... dans 20 minutes. Dit-il, regardant sa montre.  
- Alors c'est partit. Et un cours de métamorphose, et un !  
- Dis, tu penses que papa va le prendre comment pour ma petite préférence ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Tant que tu ne sors pas avec un membre de l'ordre, je pense qu'il ne dira rien. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas s'il a quelque chose contre l'homosexualité... En tout cas, je suis de ton côté.  
- Merci... ce qui est sur, c'est que je ne lui ramènerais pas une fille pour lui faire plaisir !  
- J'imagine oui. Dis-je rigolant.

Nous sortons de la salle sur demande et allons en direction de notre prochain cours. Ron est devant la salle, avec Seamus. Et ils ont l'air de bien se marrer...

- Ah, vous voila ! Faut qu'on vous raconte un truc dément, qui s'est passé en cours tout à l'heure, vous êtes partit trop vite vous avez tout loupé ! S'exclame Seamus.  
- Ouai ! C'est incroyable, franchement dégoûtant et incroyable ! Surenchéri Ron.  
- Tu l'as déjà dit. Dis-je.  
- Non mais c'est vraiment...  
- Laisse moi deviner, incroyable ? Dit Ethan avec un sourire.

Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

- Bon vous voulez savoir ? Ronchonne t-il.  
- Vas-y. Dis-je, retenant un fou rire.  
- C'est Snape.  
- Oui et bien ? Dit Ethan.  
- Il a une copine, enfin une femme, enfin compagne toujours.  
- Pardon ? Demandons Ethan et moi surpris et pour ma part ne comprenant plus rien.  
- Ouai. Et apparemment, elle embrasse bien... Il a eu du mal à arrêter. Dit-il avec le sourire. Manque de pot, il nous a tous viré avant qu'on ne les entendent roucouler.  
- Comment c'est arrivé ? Demande Ethan.  
- Elle s'est pointée à la fin du cours. Elle lui a sauté dessus. Une vrai tigresse. Et ce qui est incroyable, c'est que c'est une bombe.

Je ne l'écoute plus. J'ai mal, horriblement mal. Comment ? Comment as t-il pu me faire ça ? Et depuis combien de temps ? Et il disait m'aimer... Quelle conne !

- Mione ?

Je me retourne vers Ron et mon frère.

- Pardon, tu disais ?  
- Elle est blonde, et franchement, elle doit être top modèle. Merlin que j'aimerais l'avoir dans mon lit... Continue Ron, rêveur. Ce qui me dégoûte c'est que Snape a réussit à la chopper. Dit-il dégoûté.

Merci Ron, je n'ai pas besoin des détails. Pensais-je venimeuse, me retenant de pleurer. Pas devant eux. Non, surtout pas. Mais bon sang que ça fait mal... Je le croyais être l'homme de ma vie... Je me suis bien fait avoir sur la marchandise... J'ai envie de mourir... Faite que ça aille vite...

- Entrez. Nous dit le professeur Mc Gonagall.  
- Professeur, je ne me sens pas très bien, je peux aller à l'infirmerie ? Demandais-je pas bien du tout.  
- Vous êtes bien blanche en effet. Allez voir Popy, je vous ferrais un mot d'absence.  
- Merci.

Je part vers l'infirmerie. Faite qu'il est mal vu... Oh Merlin... Faites confiance à Ron pour voir une top modèle dans une grande salle bien remplis... Comment j'ai pu le croire ? Des paroles ! J'ai mal au ventre. La tête me tourne. Les yeux me brûlent... J'ai tellement mal...

- Miss Granger, que faites vous ici, les cours sont sur le point de commencer...?  
- Je ne me sens pas bien, et...

Et j'éclate en sanglots. Bon sang, j'aurais pas tenus longtemps.

- Miss, voyons... asseyez vous, ça va aller. Racontez moi tout. Me dit-elle, me conduisant vers un lit dans la salle derrière.  
- L'... homme... que... que je... j'aime... m'a mentit... pendant... tout ce... temps... ensemble. Dis-je entre quelques sanglots.


	5. Chapitre 5

Me revoilà !

Réponses aux reviews :

miss angel whitlock salvatore : Ah... on verra... voilà un bout de la suite, mais bon vous en saurez plus dans les prochains chapitres si jamais engeance il y a...

DarkladyMalfoy66 : Et bien... il y a des fois ou une fille trouve un beau mec, et ou se mec... XD non mais tkt tu verra bien la suite ^^ la voila en tout cas !

beatrice (Guest) : MDR ouai cette pétasse blonde comme tu dis se pourrait bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois... Et oui, on reviens toujours sur un bon coup...

Ste7851 et loveloveegypte: ravis que ma fic vous plaise :-)

Lacrimosa Van Ray : Violente... MDR Et oui, harry le prends bien. Je ne voulais pas de prise de tete... Donc pas de BOUM mdr. En attendant, garde tes poignard et fusils a leurs place, ne le zigouille pas on pourrait encore en avoir besoin.

Bon sinon, Gros chapitre... Je n'ai pas pu faire moins. J'espère que vous aimerez... On en apprends un peut plus sur des évênements passé dans leur couple... Pas le début, mais la première dispute...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Où comment accepter ou non des explications sans avoir toutes les données sur le moment...**

Elle me laisse 2 secondes, le temps de revenir avec une fiole.

- Tenez, c'est une potion calmante. Me dit-elle d'une voix douce. Elle vous ferra du bien.  
- Merci…. Dis-je tout bas.

Je la bois. Elle me fait du bien oui, mais j'ai toujours cette impression de mourir, d'être poignardée. Et Merlin sait à quel point je voudrais que ça aille vite, que je puisse être tranquille, que je quitte enfin cette vie pourrit. Je la vois qui écrit un mot sur un parchemin. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est… Elle a du voir ma tête, car elle me dit :

- Je viens d'envoyé un mot à Minerva, qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, vous resterez là un moment. Dit-elle après avoir donner le mot à son hiboux.

Je hoche la tête en signe de compréhension.

- Bien, maintenant, racontez-moi tout. Dit-elle, d'un ton maternel, s'asseyant à mes coté sur le lit.  
- Il... il s'est foutu de moi. Il disait qu'il m'aimait... Comment j'ai pu le croire...? Cette... Cette sorcière, dis-je venimeuse. Il l'a depuis longtemps. Il menait une double vie. Comment j'ai pu être si aveugle... J'ai tellement honte. Dis-je plaintive.  
- Miss, ne prenez pas la faute sur vous. Et en êtes vous sur ? Vous avez peut-être mal compris ?  
- Il avait beaucoup de mal à se détacher de la sangsue alors... Dis-je dans un nouveau sanglot.  
- Calmez-vous Miss... Calmez-vous….  
- Popy...? Appelle une voix. Je suis là.

J'ai des frissons, rien qu'à entendre cette voix. Merlin, fait qu'il ne se rende pas compte que je suis là... La dernière fois que j'avais prononcé ces mots je me suis renfermée sur moi-même pendant un mois.

**_Début Flash-Back_**

J'étais rentré un soir à son appartement, devenu le miens aussi au fil du temps.

- Je suis là. Dis-je passant la porte.

Severus n'était pas dans le salon. A la place, il y avait une femme blonde, longue sur patte, belle, il faut le reconnaitre. J'aurais pu lui dire bonjour, si elle n'était pas si peu vêtue : une serviette de toilette sur le cul seulement, et si elle ne l'avait pas ouverte.

- Chéri, il y a quelqu'un pour toi. Avait-elle dit avec sa voix de crécerelle.

J'ai fait demi-tour avant que Severus ne rapplique. Je courrais dans les couloirs, les larmes aux yeux. J'ai finit ma course dans la salle sur demande. Je savais que personne ne me retrouverais. Je pleurais tout mon soul sur le canapé que la pièce avait fait apparaitre. Je me sentais trahis, violée. Il m'avait mentit. Il y avait une autre femme que moi dans sa vie.

- Hermione, je t'en pris écoute moi, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Cette fille n'est rien pour moi. Elle me suit depuis un bon moment croyant que je suis le bon pour elle, mais je ne l'aime pas, c'est toi que j'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé. S'il te plait ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas. Je ne suis rien sans toi. Je t'en pris.

Je ne dis rien. Je ne sais pas si je dois le croire ou non. Je ne lui ai rien répondu d'ailleurs. Il a finit par m'embrasser la tempe et sortir de la salle sur demande. Ethan et Ron ne savaient plus quoi faire. Je ne participais plus en cours, rien. Je faisais le minimum. Mes notes étaient en dessous de ma normale à moi.  
C'est au bout d'un mois qu'il m'a coincé dans un couloir. On était dans une salle inutilisée pour les cours. La porte était verrouillée par ses soins. Je ne pouvais plus partir.

- Bon, il faut que tu te réveilles Mia. Ça ne peut pas durer. Depuis un mois tu ne réagis à rien. J'ai emmené une pensine, tu vas revoir tout mon souvenir de cette journée. Et j'espère qu'à la fin de mon souvenir, tu va changer d'avis. Je t'en supplie, regarde au moins mon souvenir.

J'avais regardé son souvenir. J'en chialais. J'en chialais tellement je me trouvais idiote. Je sortais de la pensine et me jetais dans ses bras, me ruinant en excuse.

**_Fin du Flash-Back_**

Aujourd'hui je me dis que cette fille est peut-être la même, mais je doute énormément. Et puis, il s'est laissé embrasser. La dernière fois il l'avait laissé faire une douche. La prochaine fois ça serra quoi.

- J'arrive…. Lance t-elle. Je reviens Miss. Me dit-elle sortant de son bureau, me ramenant au présent.  
- Ah Popy. Tiens, les potions que tu m'as demandées.  
- Merci Severus.

Merlin, mais ne peut-il pas me laisser dépérir toute seule…. Doit-il forcément continuer ma décente en enfer… ? Mes pleurent déjà pas discrets reprirent. Un peu plus fort. Surtout suffisamment, malgré moi, pour que Severus entende.

- Popy, quelqu'un pleure ?  
- Oui, un problème avec une élève, mais...

Elle se coupe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Enfin jusqu'à ce que des pas se fassent entendre. Et le voilà le problème, je sais très bien à qui sont ses pas. Mon cœur se broie un peu plus. J'ai mal au ventre aussi, une envie de vomir mes tripes me prends. Je finis par me mettre un peu plus en boule encore sur le lit, dos à la porte. Mes pleurent deviennent silencieux. Il a réussi, je suis brisée.

- Her... Miss granger. Dit-il inquiet soudain.  
- Allez-vous-en. Plaignais-je, me forçant à parler.  
- Popy, qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Demande t-il.  
- Quelques démons, une peine de cœur, la première surement vu le résultat.  
- Vous pouvez nous laisser quelques minutes, je voudrais lui parler. Demande Severus, la voix basse.  
- Bien sur. Je serais dans le local à potion si tu me cherches. Dit-elle avant de ressortir de la pièce.

Ma respiration se coupe. Non, je ne veux pas rester toute seule. Pas avec lui. Mes pleures redoublent, plus silencieux. Enfin plus autant en tout cas. J'entends qu'il ferme la porte. Mon cœur se sert un peu plus. Si seulement j'avais su me contrôler, jamais je ne serais venue à l'infirmerie, jamais je ne l'aurais vu !

- Assurdiato.

Ah parce qu'en plus il veut être le seul à en profiter... Quel égoïsme... Les larmes continuent de couler.

- Ça ne te suffit pas... Dis-je la voix cassée.  
- De quoi ? Demande t-il, ne voyant apparemment pas où je voulais en venir.

Ce n'est pourtant pas compliquer ! Ça lui parait trop naturel peut-être ! De me tromper….

- Tu va jouer les incompris encore longtemps ? Dis-je en colère cette fois.  
- Si tu pouvais m'expliquer, je comprendrais mieux... Dit-il, commençant à monter dans les octaves.

Oh, il veut que je lui explique ! Ba il va vite comprendre alors ! Je me redresse, lui faisant face, blessée.

- Cette bouche de blonde collé à la tienne à la fin du cours, c'était quoi ! M'exclamais-je furibonde.

Il se fige directement. Tu vois quand tu veux, tu comprends vite….

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu... S'empresse t-il de dire.  
- Oh c'est bon, je sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé, Ronald nous a tout dit, à Ethan et moi. Une chance pour toi que je n'ai pas été dans la pièce au même moment oui ! Continuais-je, haineuse maintenant.  
- Cette fille est une sangsue ! Commence t-il.  
- On est au moins d'accord sur une chose oui. Certifiais-je.

Un silence se met en place. Il ne dit rien. Je finis par couper court.

- Et dire que pendant tout ce temps je te croyais... Je croyais être la seule ! Hurlais-je, les larmes revenant dans mes yeux.  
- Mais je ne t'ai ja-mais mentit ! S'exclame t-il.  
- Cacher la vérité, c'est la même chose... Dis-je, n'en pouvant plus.  
- Mais voyons Mia, je t'ai...  
- Non, c'est bon j'en ai assez entendu. Tu m'as bien embobinée. Et cette histoire de Voldemort gentil, de mon histoire, c'était des mensonges aussi ? M'emportais-je.  
- Sélène, je ne t'ai jamais mentit, Je te le jure. Tu es la fille de Tom et il n'y a que toi. Il n'y a toujours eu que toi. Je t'aime vraiment. Cette blonde comme tu dis, c'est ta cousine. C'est une Rosier et une peste. Enfin avec moi, en groupe elle est toute mimi. C'est la fille qui était dans mon appart il y a deux mois, la même. Je te promets qu'il n'y a que toi mon amour. Elle croit juste que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre depuis des années, j'ai fait l'erreur de me conduire en Malfoy pour un soir étant jeune et je l'ai mis dans mon lit. Depuis elle me court après. Je te jure que c'est la vérité.  
- Ma cousine ? Dis-je ne sachant pas que j'en avais même une.  
- Oui, la fille d'une sœur de ta mère. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je ne t'ai jamais mentit, trompé, ou quoi que ce soit. Je tiens trop à toi Mia. Dit-il désespéré.  
- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé comme excuse ? Dis-je Ne voulant pas le croire.  
- Mia, je te jure que c'est vrai….  
- Et tu disais que tu ne pourrais jamais coucher avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimais pas….  
- Parce que je me suis fais avoir une fois. Et je te promets que je ne t'ai jamais mentit. Je voulais juste essayer d'oublier ce passage de ma vie.  
- Qui me dit que ce n'est pas une tactique après avoir découvert qui j'étais vraiment. Tu as peut-être trop peur de mon père et tu me largues comme ça. En me mettant ta femme sous le nez. Dis-je mauvaise.  
- Non ! J'affronterais Tom s'il le faut ! Et ce n'est pas ma femme ! Hurle t-il, le souffle court.

Je ne dis plus rien. Ma cousine. Il a été chercher une super histoire qui tiens la route... Je ne la connais pas, je ne sais rien d'elle, Ne serait-ce que de savoir si elle existe bel et bien. Et quand bien même elle existerait, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais été dans la pièce au moment. Personne ne sait que l'on est ensemble. Enfin que l'on était….

- S'il y a bien une femme qui mérite ce titre, c'est toi. Dit-il redevenu calme. Sélène, je t'en pris, dit moi quelque chose. N'impo...  
- Méritais…. Le reprenais-je.  
- Quoi ? Dit-il, ne comprenant pas mon dernier mot.  
- C'est finit. Va-t'en.  
- Non ! Dit-il, comprenant où je voulais en venir.  
- C'était l'erreur de trop ! C'est bon. Va-t'en. Dis-je prête à lui lancer un sort dans la figure s'il le fallait.

Il ne dit rien, semble vidé. J'y suis allé fort, mais il faut qu'il comprenne que nous deux, c'est finit. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Je le verrais bien assez chez papa. Pas la peine d'en rajouter….

- Non Sélène, ce n'est pas finit. Dit-il sur de lui. J'attendrais, je t'attendrais Sélène. Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Je t'aime. Je t'ai récupéré une fois, je te récupèrerais une autre fois. Me dit-il, m'embrassant la tempe.

Je ne fais aucun mouvement pour le repousser ou l'inciter à continuer. Il finit par sortir de la pièce. Le sort de silence est levé. Popy revient.

- Miss, je vais vous donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous vous réveillerez avant le repas de ce midi. Vous pourrez aller manger au banquet.  
- Bien. Dis-je lasse.

Elle m'avance la fiole. Je la prends. A peine avalée, que je tombe comme une masse.


	6. Chapitre 6

Et voilà la suite ! un plus petit chapitre, mais très important !

Réponses aux reviews :

Ste7851: et bien la voila ^^ et oui

elo-didie et prettyhikaru : merci de me suivre :-)

DarkladyMalfoy66 : On ne sais jamais s'il faut croire un homme qui s'excuse dans ces moments là...

miss angel whitlock salvatore : Qui lira verra... :-)

beatrice (Guest) : t'inquiète que moi aussi... je pense que je me vengerais même...

Et maintenant faites place au chapitre 6 !

* * *

**_Chapitre 6 : Où comment cacher le secret le plus honteux que l'on ait à son frère..._**

Je me réveille. La première chose que je vois, c'est... du blanc. Ce qui signifie donc l'infirmerie. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve. Ou cauchemar plutôt. Je me redresse doucement, histoire que ma tête ne me tourne pas trop. Je vois Popy venir vers moi.

- Miss, vous êtes réveillée. Il est 11h50 environ. Le professeur Mc Gonagall est prévenue ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous allez pouvoir sortir, si vous vous sentez suffisamment forte bien sur. Le repas ne va pas tarder à se mettre sur les tables. Me dit-elle avec le sourire bienveillant qu'elle a toujours.  
- Bien. Dis-je m'asseyant complètement cette fois.

Une fois debout, je me retourne vers Popy. Une question me trotte dans la tête. Je préfère repartir avec la réponse, que de continuer à me poser la question en boucle et ne pas savoir.

- Popy, je peux vous demander quelque chose ?  
- Oui, bien sur... Dit-elle surprise.  
- Vous m'avez fait des examens non ?  
- Oui, pourquoi donc ?  
- Les quels...? Demandais-je, apeurée.  
- Les constantes, un sort de diagnostics de d'autres maladies...  
- Et un test de grossesse ? Demandais-je plus bas.  
- Et bien non. Mais je le peux si vous voulez. Vous avez des doutes ? Me demande t-elle anxieuse.  
- J'aimerais s'il vous plait. Je ne pense pas, mais sait-on jamais. Je voudrais être fixée.  
- Bien.

Elle pointe sa baguette vers mon ventre, prononce la formule. Mais rien n'apparaît pas de couleur, pas de chiffres, rien. Je ne sais pas comment elle a le résultat. Peut-être est-il transcrit sur papier…. Pas besoin d'attendre longtemps, qu'elle me dit avec le sourire :

- Vous n'êtes pas enceinte Miss.

Je respire. Merci Merlin !

- Bien, merci. Dis-je avec le sourire. Popy, comment avez-vous eu le résultat. Ça a été retranscrit sur papier… ?  
- Non. Si vous aviez été enceinte, il aurait mis le nombre de jours pour commencer, et ensuite le nombre de mois, si mois il y a. Les jours sont entourés d'un halo bleu, et les mois d'un halo rouge.  
- D'accord. Merci pour l'explication. Dis-je avec un sourire.  
- Vous l'aurez si un jour vous avez un doute. Me dit-elle avec le sourire. Reposez vous bien Miss, vous êtes au bout du rouleau.  
- Ça va déjà mieux. Merci Popy.

Je me lève complètement et sort de l'infirmerie avec la banane. Bon déjà, pas de bébé pour fausser mon choix. Ou tout du moins l'influencer. En revanche, j'ai du mal à croire que ma cousine, que je ne connais pas, ai pu aller embrasser Severus. Il faut être fou pour aller l'embrasser quand on connait son tempérament. Bon ok, j'ai moi-même été folle, mais bon…. Et je ne comprends pas comment il a pu la laisser faire, si réellement il n'y a rien entre eux. Mon cœur se sert. Il m'a forcément mentit.  
Je prends le chemin de ma salle commune. Et oui ! Préfète en chef ! Et ça m'arrangeais bien. Personne pour contrôler mes allés et venues... Pas besoin de se justifier. Surtout que je n'y dors que très rarement. Enfin personne ne connait le mot de passe. Sauf les profs... Mais bon... ils ne viennent jamais. Alors…  
C'est la première fois depuis trois mois je crois que je vais dormir ici et que je reviens tout court aussi. Ça me fait bizarre. Une fois dans la salle commune, direction la douche. Je me rhabille ensuite et file à la grande salle... Je n'ai pas trop faim, mais mieux vaut faire acte de présence. Les garçons vont surement poser des questions. Mieux vaut que je réfléchisse tout de suite à une excuse. Aller, courage. Puis je me rends compte que Popy n'a rien relevé quand Severus est venu me voir et à insonoriser la pièce. Est ce qu'elle est au courant de quelque chose ? Je n'espère pas… Pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps qu'Ethan me saute dessus.

- Alors ma Mione, Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ? Tu n'avais pas l'air bien du tout. Dit-il inquiet, me prenant dans ses bras.  
- Rien de grave, d'après Popy, une baisse de tension, le stress des examens surement... Bref je vais mieux. Madame Pomfresh est une fée. Dis-je avec un sourire, lui rendant son étreinte.  
- Bon et bien si tu vas bien, moi j'ai faim. Dit Ron, pensant surement que mon petit monologue suffisait à le rassurer. On y va ?  
- Bonne idée. Dis-je coupant court.

On va donc dans la grande salle, non sans un regard du genre : " On en reparlera " de la part d'Ethan. Ce qui me fou les boules. Je suis incapable de lui mentir sans qu'il ne le voie. Bien sur je sais garder des secrets, mais bon... Je ne suis pas sortit de l'auberge. Le repas se passe, puis nous enchaînons avec double cours d'histoire de la magie. Autant dire que je suis la seule à suivre le cours. Pas par intérêt parce que excusez moi, mais avec tous ces Gobelins... On s'y perd un peu, pour une lettre près, c'est un autre de leurs combattants... Bref. Non, si je suis le cours, c'est parce que nous avons cette matière aux A.S.P.I.C. Et je suis la seule à me rendre vraiment compte que nous devront plancher sur le sujet. Enfin presque la seule, Malfoy aussi le suit.

- Pff... Barbant ce cours. Buffle Ron en sortant, plus fatigué qu'autre chose.

Je ne dis rien. J'en ai beaucoup trop dit depuis toutes ces années. Maintenant, je me la ferme. Ethan me regarde étonné. Il devait surement s'attendre à ce que je dise quelque chose. Peut importe.

- Bon, je vais aller à la bibliothèque, je dois continuer mes devoirs. J'ai pris du retard ce matin. Dis-je joignant le geste à la parole.  
- Attends, je viens avec toi. Lance Ethan.  
- Quoi ? Tu veux bosser maintenant ? On n'a pas assez bossé comme ça aujourd'hui ! S'exclame Ron.  
- Ça serra fait comme ça. Dit-il simplement.  
- Bon ba si vous me chercher, je serais en pleine partit d'échec avec Seamus à la tour.  
- Ok. Dit Ethan en même temps que moi.

Nous nous mettons en marche jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Les couloirs sont vides. Et ce n'est pas plus mal, je sens qu'il veut me parler…. S'en est insupportable. Je craque.

- Bon, vas-y, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Dis-je à bout.  
- Vient. Me dit-il, me traînant dans la première salle vide qu'il trouve.

A peine rentrés dans la salle, la porte fermé et quelques sorts indispensables jetés, que monsieur sort tout ce qui le dérange à commencé par un :

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Tu crois que je n'ai rien vu ? Demande t-il furieux.  
- Non, tu n'es pas idiot… Dis-je, essayant de calmer un peu le jeu.  
- Ah, merci. Dit-il soulagé, mais me coupant la parole quand même.  
- Et si tu n'es pas idiot, tu ne chercheras pas à savoir ce qui m'arrive. Finis-je.  
- Quoi ? Mais je m'inquiète moi, j'en ai le droit !  
- Pas pour ça, c'est ma vie privé. Et je voudrais oublier. Dis-je plus bas.  
- C'est grave ? S'inquiète t-il beaucoup cette fois.  
- Non, plus maintenant. Dis-je la voix basse.

Le sol me parait superbe à ce moment là.

- Sélène, s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit…

Je relève la tête, je souris.

- Quoi ? Demande t-il, ne comprenant plus rien.  
- Tu étais comme ça petit. Enfin, très protecteur avec moi. Lui dis-je.  
- C'est Snape qui t'as dit ça ?

A son nom, je me ferme comme une huître. 1 après midi sans penser à lui. J'avais tenue 1 après midi. Et ça faisait toujours aussi mal. Faut que je trouve une autre tactique. Ça ne peut plus durer.

- Viens, on a des devoirs à finir. Dis-je voulant arrêter la conversation là.  
- C'est Snape. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? Dit-il furieux, les points serrés, le regard noir.

Bon sang, je flippe. Il n'est plus le Ethan que je connaissais….

- Mais rien voyons ! Laisse tomber, tu n'y es pas. On y va. Finis-je fermement, prenant la porte.  
- Non. Attends. Il n'y a pas que ça. Dit-il me retournant, m'attrapant le bras.

Je lui fais face, attendant ce qu'il a à me dire. Et ça n'a pas l'air de vouloir venir…

- Bon, tu accouche oui. Dis-je impatiente.  
- Quand est ce que tu penses que l'on va pouvoir aller voir papa ? Dit-il anxieux.  
- Je ne sais pas trop. Dis-je prise au dépourvue. Je ne sais même pas s'il est au courant. Vas voir Snape, il te le dira. Dis-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulut.  
- Bien. J'irais. Dit-il, se retenant de poser d'autres questions, je le vois bien.

Puis nous sortons de la salle et allons à la bibliothèque finir nos devoirs.


	7. Chapitre 7

Là, on a du lourd... Gros gros chapitre ! Mais indispensable...

Réponses aux reviews :

Merci à Memyee, elo-didie de me suivre...

Oui, ne t'inquiète pas mymyee, la confrontation approche... Et maintenant ! Place au chapitre 7 !

* * *

**_Chapitre 7 : Où comment expliquer à ses parents adoptifs les derniers jours sans explosions de colères et flipper…._**

La fin de la semaine arrive vite. Ethan a été voir Severus. Il m'en a parlé dès qu'il en est revenu. Me disant qu'il n'était pas du tout comme il l'avait toujours vu. C'est bien, j'étais contente pour lui, sincèrement. Mais je n'étais toujours pas allé le voir. Il va falloir pourtant, on doit aller voir papa pendant les vacances. Plus j'y pensais, et plus je voulais y aller dès la fin des cours. Mais je dois prévenir mes parents…. Ils ne savent rien de ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps. A commencer par le fait que je suis au courant de mon adoption. J'appréhende un peu. Pour tout. Mes parents, et mon père. Les vacances en générales. Comment va-t-il réagir en me voyant ? Ça me fait peur. Mais je me dit que je ne serais pas seule. Même si je ne parle plus à Severus, il serra là si ça tourne mal. Je ne participe plus en cours. J'ai l'impression de revenir quelques mois en arrière, lors de notre première dispute. Mais là, je ne me referme pas sur moi-même. Enfin pas complètement. Et je ne participe plus dans un seul cours : les potions. Les autres, rien n'a changé. Il le sait, mais il ne dit rien.  
Demain tento, je serrais au manoir Riddle, avec Ethan et Severus, papa…. J'ai hâte et en même temps….

- Pfff… Soufflais-je.

Bon aller, on se remet au travaille. C'est peut-être les derniers jours de cette année, mais on a encore du travail, et il faut bien que je commence à réviser les A.S.P.I.C. pour l'an prochain. Et non je ne suis pas folle. Je n'aime pas être à la bourg, c'est tout. Je vais pour replonger ma tête dans le parchemin que je suis en train de noircir, quand un oiseau de papier vole vers moi pour s'arrêter sur le coin du dit parchemin. Je le prends et le déplies pour commencer à lire la missive.

**_"Il faut que l'on parle de tes vacances et de l'organisation, rejoins-moi dans la salle sur demande._**

**_PS : pense à un lieu calme et tranquille._**

**_S.S"_**

Bon. Le travail ne va pas avancer ce tento si je comprends bien. Je referme les livres, range les parchemins et mon ensuite au 7ème étage. Je passe trois fois devant le tableau avec la même idée en tête et finis par entrer. J'appréhende ce moment et je me demande soudain pourquoi est ce que je suis venue. Qu'est ce qui m'as pris ?

- Ah, Sélène, je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas, je suis content. Dit-il, légèrement tendu quand même.

Bon je ne suis pas la seule, c'est déjà ça.

- Je peux encore repartir. Dis-je du venin dans la voix.  
- J'aimerais que tu restes.  
- L'organisation…. Soufflais-je.  
- Oui, mais pas que. D'abord, vous prendrez le Poudlard express avec Ethan. Et ensuite portoloin pour toi. Je le ferais ce soir. Pour Ethan son plan est déjà fait. En revanche toi, il faut que tu explique tout à tes parents.  
- Et comment on fait ?  
- Ils sont derrière cette porte. Dit-il me montrant la porte en question.  
- Maintenant ?  
- Ça serait bien. Oui.

Je ne dis rien de plus.

- Je vais les chercher. Dit-il allant à la porte.

Je le regardais y aller. Il ouvre la porte et les laisse entrer. Bon sang, je ne sais même pas comment réagir. Ils connaissent Severus…. L'horreur.

- Hermione ! S'exclame mon père, me sortant de mes pensées.  
- Papa… Dis-je répondant à son étreinte.  
- Comment vas-tu ? Me demande t-il.  
- Bien, merci.  
- Ma fille…. Dit maman.  
- Maman. Dis-je lui faisant un câlin à elle aussi.

C'est bon de les revoir.

- Ton professeur est venu nous chercher, il dit que tu veux nous parler….  
- Oui, venez vous asseoir. Dis-je, me forçant à ne pas regarder Severus. Tout d'abord, dis-je une fois assise, je voulais savoir pourquoi vous ne m'aviez jamais parlé de mon adoption.

Ils se regardent, ne pensant certainement pas que je leur parlerais de ça. La peur viens sur leurs traits. Mais ils n'ont rien à craindre….

- Et bien…. Commença papa. On pensait que si tu venais à le savoir tu partirais, tu ne reviendrais pas sous la colère. Et dieu sait que nous t'aimons, nous ne voulons pas que tu partes. Et tu es notre seule enfant. Quand nous t'avons trouvé, on devait déménager le lendemain pour aller à Londres même pour des examens pour ta mère. On ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants.  
- Mais je ne vous laisserais pas. Je vous aime aussi. Et vous m'avez élevés, vous êtes de vrais parents pour moi. Et vous ne m'avez peut-être pas donné la vie, mais vous m'avez sauvé en m'acceptant. Sans vous je ne suis rien. Dis-je allant leur faire un gros câlin groupé.  
- Si tu le sais, c'est que tu as retrouvé tes parents biologiques…. Souffle maman, une fois que je me sois rassise.  
- Mon père seulement. Ma mère est morte quand je suis venu chez vous. Et je me suis découverte un frère jumeau.  
- Ah ? Et qui donc ?  
- Harry.  
- Je vois. Je sentais bien quelque chose quand je vous ai vu ensemble à la rentrée. Et vous ne sortiez pas ensemble…. Continue maman.  
- Et qui est ton père ? Demande papa.

Le moment tant redouté….

- Un sorcier connu de tous, à cause d'une histoire inventée de toute pièce. Vous le connaissez…  
- Ah bon ?  
- Qui donc ? Demande papa.  
- Tom Riddle. Autrement appelé Voldemort.  
- Quoi ! Ce mégaloman ! S'exclame maman.  
- Attends chérie. La coupe papa. Comment ça une histoire inventée de toute pièce ? Demande t-il ayant retenue ce passage là.  
- Ce n'est pas un meurtrier. Et on ment quand on raconte le début de la guerre. Ils ont débarqué chez nous un soir, ils nous ont attaqués. Lucius Malfoy et Severus, dis-je montrant Severus de la main, on essayé de nous mettre à l'abris Ethan et moi. Ils ont tué notre mère. Papa est devenu fou ensuite. Ses amis appelés maintenant les mangemorts, ont essayés par tous les moyens de retrouver mon frère. Mais papa a été plus rapide, il y a été tout seul cependant. Sans avertir qui que ce soit. Ses amis ont appris le lendemain qu'il était mort et que Harry Potter était le garçon qui a survécu. La vrai version, personne ne la connait, a part papa, les mangemorts et quelques membres de l'ordre du phœnix. Mais je ne sais pas lesquels. Et je ne comprends pas que certains se taisent.  
- C'est horrible ! S'exclame maman, les larmes aux yeux. Mais pourquoi ont-ils fait une chose pareille !  
- Pour une prophétie. Intervient Severus pour la première fois. La prophétie officielle a été légèrement modifiée. Je ne l'ai entendu qu'une fois et j'ai fait comme si je l'avais oublié après pour ne pas griller ma couverture.**_ « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le citronné approche…. Il naîtra de ceux qui par 3 fois l'on défié, il serra né lorsque mourra la 4ème semaine du 9ème mois. Et le citronné le marquera comme son égal, mais il a un pouvoir que le citronné ignore et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survis. Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le citronné, serra né lorsque mourra la 4ème semaine du 9ème mois. »_**  
- Le citronné ? Dumbledore ! M'exclamais-je après une courte réflexion.  
- Oui. Scimgeour à peur de lui, pas parce qu'il pourrait prendre le pouvoir du ministère, mais pour ce qu'il pourrait en faire. Et il a raison. Dumbledore est devenu fou. Et je ne parle pas d'une petite folie. Non, là elle est sélective. Devant tout le monde il est calme, réfléchit etc… Mais il a des projets en tête qui ferrait peur a merlin lui-même. Il faut l'arrêter. Il se crois du bon côté, mais il a tué de nombreuses personnes, dont Grindelwald. Le premier sorcier à remettre en cause la suprématie des sangs. Il a été très incompris pendant très longtemps. Tom à pris la suite. Bref. Il voulait que les enfants nés moldu n'entrent pas directement dans une école de sorcellerie. Il voulait qu'ils suivent des cours avant pour une remise à niveau des cultures, des mœurs sorcières. Après, c'est une dispute de couple qui a mal tourné, Albus l'a tué.  
- Ils étaient ensemble ! M'exclamais-je.  
- Oui. Mais le pire, c'est que Albus n'as pas l'air de regretter. Il a l'a pris comme une traitrise. Mr et Mme Granger, je sais ce qu'est aimer. Dit-il plus sérieux encore.

Je retiens ma respiration. Merlin, il ne va quand même pas…. Non mais je rêve ! Il ne va quand même pas leur dire que l'on a été ensemble et que monsieur ne m'a pas oublié ! Bon en même temps moi non plus, mais bon…. Et puis il parle surement de l'autre pétasse... Il a le champs libre après tout...

- Si je venais à tuer la seule personne que j'aime le plus au monde, j'en mourrais…. Dit-il sérieux comme jamais.  
- Oui, je comprends. Approuve mon père. J'agirais pareil.  
- Tu compte aller le voir j'imagine, ton père…. Demande maman, me sortant de mes pensées.  
- Oui. Justement, je rentrerais plus tard dans le mois. Je pensais y aller directement. Je vous enverrais des hiboux de temps en temps pour vous tenir au courant. Ne vous inquiétez pas.  
- D'accord.  
- Et si on vous demande si je suis à la maison, dites leur que je suis en vacances chez une amie moldue. Surtout si c'est un membre de l'ordre du phœnix ou du personnel de l'école. Et Ron aussi, sait-on jamais.  
- Bien sur.  
- Tu n'es plus avec ? Demande maman.  
- Je n'ai jamais été avec…. Dis-je simplement.  
- Tu avais pourtant l'air sur un petit nuage aux dernières vacances…. Dit-elle.  
- Je…. Non, ce n'était pas Ronald. Dis-je gênée. Mais c'est finit maintenant donc….  
- Passons. Coupe Severus.  
- Oui. Dit papa. C'est tout ce que tu avais à nous dire ?  
- Euh oui. Pourquoi ?  
- On est attendu chez ta tante.  
- Ah… Et bien allez-y, ne soyez pas en retard. Vous savez le plus important de toute façon. Dis-je avec un pincement au cœur.  
- Bien. Bon début de vacances alors. Dit maman.  
- Merci vous aussi.  
- Merci ma puce. Me dit papa dans une étreinte.  
- Rentrez bien.  
- A plus tard.

Ils vont vers la cheminée de la salle sur demande. La seule qui n'est pas surveillée car indétectable. Ils prononcent un « chaudron baveur » et plus de parents dans la cheminée. Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

- Sélène, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demande Severus inquiet, revenant vers moi.


	8. Chapitre 8

Coucou tout le monde ! Bon alors je m'excuse pour le retard. J'attendais des reviews et tout, et ba rien. Je comprenait pas je pensais avoir publier ce chapitre hier soir mdr ba non lol j'ai du rever ou dire que je le ferrais et finalement ba il était toujours pas mis... Donc le voila !

Alors tout d'abord : Gros gros chapitre et surtout gros Lemon donc Les moins de 16... Vous pourrez revenir au chapitre 9, vous n'aurez rien louper... Pour ceux qui suivent... J'ai regroupé après réfléxion la partie 1 et la 2. Donc gros gros chapitre oui...

Lacrimosa Van Ray : faut le comprendre, il ne sais pas comment gerer ce qu'il se passe avec Sélène.

Guest : et si maintenant, mais maintenant tu as la suite ^^

DarkladyMalfoy66 : J'adoooorrreee le suspense... ^^ mais voila la suite...

Aller, voila la sute... Bonne lecture...

* * *

**_Chapitre 8 : Ou comment se retrouver dans de bonne conditions... Part 1_**

_- Sélène, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demande t-il inquiet, revenant vers moi._

- Je… merci d'avoir fait ça. J'ai pu les voir avant de partir voir papa. J'ai pu tout leur expliquer…. Merci.

- Aller Sélène, calme toi. Dit-il me prenant dans ses bras.

Je me blotti. Son odeur…. Une main est dans mon cou, l'autre vient dans mon dos, me faisant des arabesques pour me calmer plus vite. Et ça marche. Ma respiration se calme. Je me sens de nouveau entière. J'ai envie de ça tout le temps. Mais la dernière connerie qu'il a faite ne passe pas. Je sais, dans une relation on est deux, j'ai choisit tout seule, mais là, je ne pouvais tout simplement plus. Je suis jalouse, possessive et surtout dépendante. Je m'en rends compte maintenant. Tous les défauts sont pour moi. Bon sang ce que ça m'a manqué ! Mais je ne sais toujours pas si je suis la seule…. Je ne veux pas être sa maîtresse. Je ne veux pas être une pute ou quoi que ce soit…. Je veux être sa femme, rien de moins. La seule. Pas une femme qui se tient dans l'ombre d'une autre. Je veux être la seule femme de cet homme. Je voudrais le croire, mais j'ai tellement de mal…. Je le repousse, tête baissée. Ça ne va pas être facile, mais je doit savoir, être fixée.

- Sélène….

Je ne dis rien. Je ne sais pas quoi dire en faite. Enfin si, mais je ne sais pas comment le dire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je…. Je ne veux pas…. Je veux…. S'il te plait…. Bafouillais-je le regardant dans les yeux, pour la première fois depuis une semaine.

Merlin. Ses yeux paraissent vides. Il n'y a plus cette lueur de bonheur, de joie…. D'amour. Des cernes…. Pardons, des valises plutôt, recouvrent le dessous de ses yeux. Ma main se retrouve sur sa joue, il ne s'est pas rasé…. Une semaine que l'on n'est plus ensemble et il dépérit…. Mon cœur se broie…. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait… ?

- Est-ce que je suis la seule ? Demandais-je simplement, même si je pense savoir déjà la réponse.

- Plus que jamais. Me dit-il dans un souffle, la voix rauque. Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je pourrais te tromper, et te regarder en face après ? Demande t-il, me caressant la joue de sa main. T'embrasser ? Demande t-il joignant le geste à la parole.

Doux Merlin ses lèvres…. Je m'accroche désespérément à lui, alors qu'il nous fait basculer sur le canapé, lui sur moi. Du coup, on est encore plus collé l'un à l'autre. Une de ses mains revient à ma nuque, l'autre dans le bas de mon dos, pendant que les miennes s'enroulent autour de son cou. Sa langue vient chercher la mienne et commence un valse connue de tous temps. Des gémissements se font entendre, mais impossible de dire à qui ils appartiennent…. Lui. Moi. Aucune idée. Sa bouche quitte la mienne, et vient de poser dans mon cou, posant de légers baiser un peu partout. Et là, les gémissements, c'est bien moi. Plus de doute possible. Merlin qu'il m'avait manqué….

- Severus….

- Sélène. Dit-il, se dégageant un peu.

- Non, ne t'arrête pas. Suppliais-je, apeurée qu'il ne quitte ma peau.

Ses baisers descendent de mon cou à mon léger décolleté. Une de ses mains se faufile sous mon sous-pull, remontant vers mon sein le plus proche. Sa main vient se glisser sous mon soutif, passant sa main sur mon sein, à même la peau. Je gémis un peu plus. Je me sens tellement bien…. Son autre main rejoint sa copine directement sur ma peau. M'enlevant ainsi mon haut. Je me retrouve donc en soutif devant lui. Lui est encore tout habillé. Je pense que pour la suite, je peux lui en enlever un peu. Voir tout…. Ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes…. Mes mains vont alors remonter son torse, alors que nos langues sont revenues se coller l'une à l'autre. Ses mains re-parcourent mon ventre, ma poitrine…. Mes mains arrivent à ses épaules, je prends le tissus par-dessus sa robe, et tire un grand coup sec dessus. Elle suit le mouvement et s'arrache à la robe. Je n'ai jamais dis que j'irais aussi lentement que lui….

- Et bien…. Tu es violente aujourd'hui…. Remarque t-il.

- Non, juste impatiente. Dis-je, le souffle court, avant de replonger sur ses lèvres.

Mes mains s'activent sur ses foutus boutons.

- Mmh. Dis-je me séparant de ses lèvres. Tu devrais arrêter ces robes, c'est franchement pas pratique !

- Je sais que tu adore me déshabiller…. Et si c'était trop facile tu me dirais de les remettre….

- Pas faux. Dis-je toujours penchée sur ses foutus boutons.

- Bon et sinon, où en étions nous… ?

- J'e-ssa-yais de t'en-lever tes fou-tus vête-ments. Me plaignais-je, y essayant vraiment.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Alors que moi j'en était à passer les mains sur ces magnifiques seins…. Dit-il joignant le geste à la parole.

Je souris. Il nous fait apparaître un lit. Oui, ce peu qu'on en ai besoin…. Nous allons nous installer dessus, main dans la main. Il finit pas me surplomber.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé la solution. Dis-je avec un sourire.

- Fais bien ce que tu veux. Dit-il continuant ses baisers et ses caresses sur mon corps.

Je lance un sort informulé de déshabillage. Ma baguette étant hors de portée, il ne s'en rends compte que quand ses vêtements ne sont plus sur son corps. Seul son boxer est de reste.

- Sorcière. Dit-il avec un sourire pervers aux coins des lèvres.

Je l'embrasse à nouveau, parcourant son torse de mes mains, quand ça devient insuffisant pour moi. Je nous fait nous retourner, me retrouvant ainsi au dessus de lui. Ma bouche vient se poser sur son torse, posant des petits baisers par ci par là, le regardant toujours dans les yeux. Une lueur de désire, d'amour, de tendresse aussi part de ses yeux pour venir me frapper en plein cœur. J'adore parcourir et redécouvrir son corps à chaque fois que l'on se retrouve sans nos vêtements. Ses mains descendent vers ma jupe, passe dessous, remontent à mes fesses. Fesses qu'il peut palper comme il veut du fait que seul un string recouvre mon intimité. Je me redresse. Merlin ! Les sensations….

- Severus….

Il repasse sur moi et recommence ses baisers, dans mon cou, sur mes seins qu'il sort de leurs compartiments. Puis il remonte à ma bouche. Une de ses mains vient se balader sur mes cotes, allant à mon bassin, frôlant juste ma peau, laissant des trainées brulantes sur ma peau, des frissons aussi. Puis il passe sur mon ventre de droite à gauche, augmentant considérablement le nombre de papillons présent à ce moment là. Mon bassin se lève tout seul, allant, ou du moins essayant d'aller à la rencontre de ma convoitise, mon obsession. Je perds pieds. Ma tête va exploser. La boule qui gonfle dans mon ventre n'en finit pas. Je me sens partir et finit par crier mon plaisir.

- Et bien…. Et je ne t'ai pas touché…. Dit-il surpris.

- Pas encore. Dis-je reprenant mes esprits.

- Bon, et bien je crois que l'on peut enlever ça. Dit-il, tirant un peu sur mon string.

J'acquiesce. Il me l'enlève donc. Quand je vois le résultat final, je me dis que même une lessive n'y changera rien, il est foutu, mon jus dégoulinant bien…. Je ne le laisse pas plus réfléchir je le renverse et me retrouve à cheval sur lui.

- Et bien….Dit-il agréablement surprit.

Je ne réponds pas. Me penchant pour l'embrasser, jouant de mon bassin sur une partie de son anatomie déjà bien dure. Son boxer va finir dans un état lui aussi….

- Mmh…. Souffle t-il. Sélène….

Ma bouche alors dans son cou, descend sur son torse, passe sur ses tétons, puis descend un peu plus bas, allant vers son nombril. Il gémi d'avantage encore. Son cœur bat la chamade, je le sens pulser au travers sa peau…. Moi je mouille d'impatience. Je me retiens même de me faire du bien. Je veux que ce soit lui. Mes mains descendent vers ce dernier rempart. Bon sang, je le veux tellement…. Et en même temps, je veux qu'il me supplie. Je finis par lui enlever son boxer, libérant la bête. Et quelle bête ! Il a un sacré serpent dans le boxer, moi je vous le dis ! Ma main déjà hypnotisée l'enserre, puis finit par imiter un va et viens sur le magnifique organe. Il gémit, encore. Puis une main vient prendre ma cuisse et cherche à la ramener à lui. Je vois où il veut en venir. Je remonte donc mon bassin vers sa tête. Puis, dès que mes jambes sont de part et d'autre de sa tête, je le prends en bouche.

- Putain Sélène ! S'exclame t-il.

Je suis fière de moi, il n'est jamais violent verbalement sauf au lit, quand il prend son pied. Je continue de jouer un peu avec son bout, puis vais un peu plus vi…

- Mmh ! M'exclamais-je mon gémissement étouffé par son serpent.

Sa bouche se lançait donc à l'assaut de mon minou. Sa langue acérée, alla jouer avec mon coquillage. Par Merlin ! Je finis par lâcher son sexe de ma bouche. Puis me reprenant : il veut jouer, on va jouer. Je le reprends en bouche, le lèche, l'aspire, le titille…. Il durcit encore ! Je continue. Si bien que je ne l'ai pas entendu me prévenir qu'il allait venir. C'est donc surprise que je reçois toute sa semence en bouche. Bon j'adore le goûter, mais l'effet de surprise…. Purée, en une semaine son goût à changé ! J'avais entendu dire que le faire plus souvent rendait le sperme plus claire, plus fluide, mais à ce point…. Là, il est crémeux, et super bon ! Rien que pour ça, je me refuserais plus souvent à lui.

- Sélène…. Dit-il encore un peu ailleurs.

Je me redresse et me retourne. Je lui fais un bisou aux coins des lèvres et le regarde. Qu'il est beau après l'orgasme….

- Oui mon amour ?

- Pourquoi tu t'es pas arrêtée…. ?

- Je ne t'ai pas entendue. Un peu trop concentrée. Et je viens de remarquer qu'après une semaine d'abstinence, tu as bien meilleur goût encore. Dis-je coquine.

- Oh, voyez vous ça…. Dit-il, se redressant sur le coté, se tournant vers moi.

Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Puis prend conscience de ce que je viens de dire.

- Non, hors de question ! N'y pense même pas ! Tu ne me refuseras pas ton corps plus de deux jours, je peux te l'assurer. Dit-il se redressant assis sur le lit, le ton furieux.

- On verra…

- On ne verra rien. Hors de question. Je suis bien trop dépendant ! S'exclame t-il.

Je le regarde à nouveau. Il est vrai que ses yeux ne sont plus vides, et il ne m'a même pas prise…. Quant à ses poches sous les yeux, elles sont encore là, mais ne paraissent plus aussi énormes.

- Et d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Me dit-il, me renversant une nouvelle fois.

Je suis donc de nouveau sous lui, une jambe entre les siennes. Sa bouche vient à l'assaut de mon cou, puis vient me mordiller l'oreille. Ah mais qu'il arrête cette torture !

- Je vais te faire crier. Dit-il sensuellement, au creux de mon oreille.

A ces mots, un dragon se réveille au fond de mon ventre. Je bouille, mes entrailles sont en feu. J'en peux plus, il me le faut. Et maintenant !

- Severus, je t'en pris, maintenant ! Ah ! M'exclamais-je, sous le coup de la surprise.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il entre en moi d'un coup sans la moindre vérification. Et surtout dès le mot maintenant ! Doux Merlin que je suis bien….

- T'es un malade. Dis-je soufflée, m'accrochant à lui.

- Un malade que tu as inondé au visage en lui aspirant le serpent. Dit-il la voix rauque. Je ne l'aurais pas fait sinon. Je sais quand même où sont les limites.

- Bon maintenant bouge toi, parce que c'est un supplice que de rester comme ça à rien faire ! J'ai tellement envie de te sentir….

Et le voilà qui sourit et qui me lance un coup de rein mémorable. Merlin ! Puis plus rien. Il me regarde le sourire aux lèvres.

- Severus…. Grognais-je.

- Oui Sélène… ? Demande t-il espiègle.

- Comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme ?

- Je pense à Dumbledore en caleçon pourquoi ? Dit-il simplement.

- Dumbledore en cale…. Oh Merlin ! Bouge-toi avant que je n'ai plus envie Severus. Dis-je horrifiée.

- Dans ce cas….

Des vas et viens doux se font sentir, puis plus puissants. Merlin qu'il me fait du bien…. Les coups deviennent plus forts, il va plus loin aussi, me procurant des coups de butoirs que je ne suis pas prête d'oublier….

- Bon sang, Sélène, je… je ne vais pas….

- Severus, plus fort, plus vite. Suppliais-je.

Il me donne alors des coups plus prononcés m'arrachant des cris, nous faisant ainsi exploser de plaisir. Il reste en moi, et recherche lui aussi sa respiration. J'adore ressentir son poids sur moi après l'amour. Je me sens moins seule. Quand il sort tout de suite, je me sens vide, et je n'ai qu'une envie : recommencer pour ne plus avoir ce sentiment. Pendant un certain temps en tout cas.

- Wouah…. Soufflais-je.

- Oui. Il faudrait peut-être penser à s'engueuler aussi…. Dit-il à bout de souffle. J'adore les retrouvailles. Continue t-il avec le sourire.

- Tu vois…. Lui dis-je contente de moi.

Il finit par se retirer de moi, se mettant sur le côté, m'attirant à lui. Nous restons un moment, dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Je suis bien, tout contre lui, dans sa chaleur…. Sa main vient se mettre tout de suite dans le bas de mon dos. Ses doigts parcourent des sentiers imaginaires. Je me sens bien. Entière. Je l'ai retrouvé, récupéré. Je resterais là une éternité, mais le temps défile. Une chance que nous n'ayons pas de cours ce tento. Je me redresse, joins mes lèvres aux siennes. Il m'a manqué, tellement que je ne pourrais pas me passer de lui à présent. Il est toute ma vie…

* * *

Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Pour un lemon ? Pour un Severus/Sélène ? Est ce que ça répond à vos attente...?


	9. Chapitre 9

Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà la suite ! enfin la confrontation !

Merci Mymyee de me suivre ! :)

Après réflexion, j'ai regroupé le chapitre 8 partie 1 avec la partie 2... Donc si vous voulez vous le refaire...

Bonne lecture

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Ou comment apprendre qu'on peut parler au serpent au moment d'ouvre un foutu portail...**_

- C'est bon ? Vous êtes prêts ? Nous demande Severus, quand nous arrivons à notre point de rendez vous.  
- Oui, on peut y aller. Dis-je avec le sourire.  
- Bien. Dumbledore ne te surveille pas Sélène. Toi, par contre, il croit dur comme fer que tu vas retourner chez tes moldues. Continue t-il parlant à Ethan.  
- Oui, mais je n'irais pas. Dit Ethan.  
- Si.  
- Quoi ? Mais je croyais…. Commence t-il à s'emballer.  
- Une fois que tu es là bas, il ne s'occupe plus de toi. Il attend juste que tu sois arrivé. Donc tu y va jusqu'à demain matin 10h. Je viendrais te chercher.  
- Et Sélène part comment elle ?  
- Elle prend le Poudlard Express elle aussi, mais je viendrais la chercher sous les traits de son père. Il m'a donné un peu de ses cheveux hier.  
- C'était avant-hier. Dis-je, le reprenant.  
- Ah oui ? Il va falloir remettre ça alors…. Dit-il surpris.

Il a tenue plus d'un jour sans me toucher et il s'en étonne… Et bien… on n'est pas sortit de l'auberge.

- Non. C'est bon. En attendant on doit y aller. Le coupais-je.  
- A demain alors. Dit Ethan à Severus.  
- A demain mon filleul. Dit celui-ci avec un sourire.  
- A demain Ethan, dis-je rigolant, alors que je sais très bien qu'on serra ensemble dans le train.  
- Oui…. Dit-il avec le sourire.  
- Et moi ? Se plein Severus.  
- Toi, tu en as déjà eu assez. Grondais-je.  
- Pff…. Boude t-il.

Nous sortons de la petite salle et allons vers le train. Nos bagages sont déjà dedans. Nous n'avons plus qu'à rejoindre les autres dans le compartiment. Ginny est là, avec Ron, Neuville et Luna.

- L'année est déjà terminée…. Soufflais-je.  
- Ouai, enfin les vacances ! S'exclament Ron et Luna.  
- Ouai. Quand on sait où on les passe…. Souffle Ethan.  
- Ecris-moi dès que tu as un coup de blues…. Lui dis-je.  
- Tu serras la première au courant. Dit-il me prenant dans ses bras.

Tu m'étonnes, tu serras avec moi….

- Quand est-ce que vous sortez ensemble tout les deux ? Enfin je veux dire officiellement…. Demande Ron.  
- Ron ! S'exclame Ginny.  
- Ba quoi ? Ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble, ils se câlinent sans arrêt ! Dit-il comme si c'état logique.  
- Ron, sans vouloir te vexer Harry, je ne sortirais jamais avec toi. Dis-je.  
- Et sans vouloir te vexer, moi non plus. Tu n'es pas mon genre.

Pété de rire ! Trop bon ! Il me manque un truc entre les jambes comme qui dirais ouai….

- Tu vois. Dit Ginny.  
- Je considère Hermione comme ma sœur de cœur, à défaut d'être ma sœur de sang, donc je ne pourrais pas sortir avec ça serait comme de l'inceste. Dit-il faisant la grimace.  
- Et pareil pour moi. Repris-je. Je l'aime beaucoup cet idiot, mais pas comme ça.  
- Bref. Les vacances ne vont pas être cool pour tout le monde. Continue Ethan.  
- Mais vous venez au terrier ? S'enquit Ron.  
- Je ne sais pas pour cette année, mes parents voulaient aller à la montagne, et je suis chez une amie moldues le début de vacances, je ne sais pas encore pour combien de temps. Dis-je affichant déjà le tableau.  
- Moi aussi, pas sur que mon oncle et ma tante veuillent faire le ménage à ma place. L'an dernier, ça a pas mal gueulé, quand je suis partit. Je t'envoi un hibou pour te dire ce qu'il en est. Dit Ethan.  
- Ok. Dit Ron déçu.  
- Vous allez en voyage vous sinon pendant les vacances ? Demandais-je.  
- Pas moi, ma grand-mère veut me montrer de nouveaux spécimens de plantes. Dit-il joyeux.  
- Et moi je reste à la maison avec papa. Dans un mois c'est l'anniversaire de maman. Mais j'aimerais bien aller au Pérou en Aout. Nous fait part Luna.  
- Nous on reste à la maison comme tous les ans. Dit Ron blasé.  
- C'est bien aussi de pouvoir profiter de sa famille. Dit Ethan.  
- Oui. Dis-je simplement. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, un jour, tu pourras profiter de la tienne aussi, comme nous tous. Le réconfortais-je.

Je le vois se figer. Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de mal ? Merde ! Sa petite différence !

- Enfin….  
- Oui, surement. Dit-il perdu dans ses pensées.

Nous ne disons plus rien pendant un moment. Ce n'est pas un malaise, mais voilà, pas un silence comme on les aime quand même…. Je finis par m'endormir. C'est Ethan qui me réveille.

- On est arrivé Mia. Sev t'attend. Dit-il.

Je regarde autour de moi affolée.

- T'inquiète, ils sont tous sortis. Allons y aussi.  
- Oui.

Nous prenons nos valises et sortons. Puis nous passons la b barrière magique. Il a pensé à tout, même le fait que mes parents ne pouvaient le traverser…. Tout de suite, je vois mon père, enfin celui qui est sensé l'être.

- Bonjour ma puce. Me dit-il tout sourire.

Et il en profite en plus !

- Bonjour. Dis-je bougonne.  
- Eh parle mieux à ton vieux père. Gronde t-il.  
- Bonjour monsieur Granger.  
- Bonjour mon garçon. Dit-il retrouvant son sourire.  
- On y va ? Demandais-je. Harry, on se reverra, t'inquiète, ça passera vite. Lui dis-je dans une étreinte.  
- Ouai, je l'espère. Dit-il blasé.  
- Si je pouvais, je t'emmènerais avec nous, crois bien que…. Commence Severus.  
- Non, c'est bien comme ça. Le coupe Ethan.

Puis un blanc. Je décide de le casser.

- Bon on est partit.  
- A bientôt mon garçon. Dit Severus.  
- Au revoir.

Nous nous dirigeons vers une ruelle déserte.

- Je ne peux même pas avoir de bisous ? Quémande Severus.  
- Je n'embrasserais jamais mon père Sev. Dis-je, lui tendant mon bras pour qu'il nous transplane.

Il grogne un coup, prend mon bras, et nous transplanons. Nous atterrissons devant les portes d'un manoir. Enfin ce qui semble avoir été un manoir. Il y a quelques décennies déjà. Je me demande bien comment les murs peuvent encore tenir debout…. Ah, et nous ne pouvons pas aller plus loin, un immense portail nous en empêche. Génial !

- Bienvenue au manoir Riddle. Me dit Severus.

Je me retourne vers lui et vois que le polynectar ne fait plus effet. Il lance un coup de baguette et retrouve son éternelle robe noire, avec plein de bouton…. Sélène, pense à autre chose. Oui, cette blonde. Aller, courage, ce n'est que ton père après tout…. Et puis Severus est là, on ne nous attaquera pas pour non reconnaissance…. Enfin j'espère….

- Je dois dire, que je ne m'attendais pas à ça…. Dis-je observant le manoir en question.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, l'intérieur est comme dans le temps.  
- Tu as prévenu papa quand même….  
- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Par contre, je ne sais pas s'il a prévenu les autres.  
- Bon déjà, si lui le sait….  
- Bien, maintenant, tu va répéter après moi. Dit-il sérieux.  
- Ok.  
- Ouvre-toi.  
- De quoi ? Demandais-je.  
- Pardon ?  
- Tu as dit ouvre-toi, mais pourquoi ?  
- Pour le portail. Et tu as compris ce que j'ai dit ?  
- Bien sur, je sais parler anglais quand même !  
- Sélène, j'ai parlé fourchelang.

Ah, tout de suite, je comprends mieux.

- Mais je ne sais pas parler le fourchelang.  
- En tout cas, tu le comprends. Ça veut dire ouvre toi ?  
- Oui, enfin c'est ce que tu viens de dire. Mais quand Ethan à ouvert la chambre, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il disait….  
- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être as-tu eu cette capacité plus tard. Bon répète après moi et écoute bien. Lit sur mes lèvres sinon. Ouvre-toi.  
- Ouvre-toi. Dis-je me fixant sur ses lèvres.

La grille s'ouvre, me faisant tourner la tête. Et heureusement, sinon je l'aurais embrassé sans plus de cérémonie. Quelle idée de fixer ses lèvres !

- Suis-moi. Me dit-il, s'avançant vers la grande porte d'entrée.  
- Attends, ça veut dire que vous parler fourchelang mais que vous ne savez pas la signification.  
- Oui, si un de nous se faisait prendre par le citronné, il ne pourrais pas le lui dire. et quand à le dire comme ça, sous la torture ça à pas la même sonorité.  
- D'accord...

Je finis donc par le suivre. Sur le chemin, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui poser des questions.

- Tu crois qu'il va m'aimer ?  
- Bien sur, tu es sa fille.  
- Oui, mais j'ai été élevée par des moldus…  
- Et alors ? Tu reste sa fille Sélène, ne t'inquiète pas. Me dit-il, voulant me rassurer.

Mais je flippe, s'il ne m'aimait pas…nous arrivons à la grande porte. Severus frappe trois coups. Puis elle pivote sur un elf de maison.

- Monsieur Snape, entrez, Misty s'en va dire au maître que monsieur est arrivé. Dit l'elf.  
- Merci Misty, nous attendons.

Nous faisons donc face à un hall bien décoré, pas tout de noir, mais plutôt froid quand même. Ancien. Je m'y sens bien. Pui je vois Nagini dans un coin de la pièce. Elle nous fixe. Enfin me fixe, renifle. Enfin je crois…. Puis détale à tout va, vers le couloir le plus proche.

- Elle a pris peur ? Demandais-je.  
- Non. Elle n'a peur de personne, sauf Antonin. Enfin Dolohov. Il l'a plusieurs fois « torturé ». Une anecdote que je te raconterais plus tard. Dit-il avec un sourire, près à éclater de rire.  
- Ah ! S'exclame une voix.


	10. Chapitre 10

Coucou tout le monde ! Excusez mon retard... Voila le chapitre 1O ! Je pense espacer plus les chapitre, les idées sont là, mais il faut les relier, et je ne prends pas vraiment le temps... je suis jusqu'au 15 ème chapitre la donc bon ca va encore mais il faut taper la suite...

**Réponses aux reviews : **

Merci beaucoup Mymyee :-)

Lis Norris : Merci de me suivre. Et bien je vais continuer si elle te plait :-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 10 : _**_Où comme apprendre la plus grosse nouvelle de sa vie par un serpent…._

Severus se précipite dans le couloir, moi sur ses talons. Je me force à garder son rythme. Un exploit, j'y arrive. Nous arrivons dans un salon, dans les couleurs bois, crème, chaleureux. La cheminée au centre…. Y a pas à dire, je me sens chez moi. Puis je vois un homme, la 40aine, brun. Il ressemble un peu à Ethan, mais il a les yeux violets. Et là, il a le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je ne pense pas me tromper quand je dis que ça doit être mon père. Tom Marvolo Riddle.

- Tom, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demande Severus paniqué.  
- Mon bébé ! S'exclame t-il, venant vers moi les bras grands ouverts.

Il vient m'étreindre. Je suis contente, il le prend bien.

- Je suis tellement content de te revoir…! Qu'est ce que tu as grandis. Me dit-il, m'éloignant de lui, me tenant par les épaules.  
- Je tenais dans vos bras la dernière fois…. Dis-je gênée.  
- Ne me vouvoie pas, je ne supporterais pas. Dit-il dramatique.

Je souris. Bon déjà il n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il nous a laissé croire. Ou alors il cache bien son jeu.

- Pourquoi as-tu crié comme ça ? Tu nous as fait peur ! S'exclame Severus, ne s'en remettant toujours pas.  
- Nagini vient de m'annoncer une nouvelle merveilleuse ! S'exclame à son tour papa.  
- Et laquelle ?  
- Je vais être grand-père ! Hurle t-il hystérique.  
- Ethan a mit une fille enceinte ? Me demande Severus pendant que papa faisait la danse de la joie.  
- Ça m'étonnerait. Répondis-je, sachant sa petite différence.  
- Mais non bande d'idiots ! Dit papa s'arrêtant de danser. Toi Sélène !  
- Pardon, mais je le saurais si j'étais enceinte quand même.  
- Mais…. Nagini…. Tu as bien dit qu'elle attendait un bébé ? Demande t-il se tournant vers le serpent.  
- Oui. Répond t-elle.  
- Elle me dit que non.  
- D'hier, un jour.

Je ne dis plus rien. Alors c'est ça de parler à un serpent…. J'ai la tête qui tourne.

- Mia…. S'inquiète Severus.  
- Ça va aller, je… c'est la première fois que je comprends ce que dit un serpent, je…. Horreur. Dis-je, me jetant sur ma baguette, me rappelant soudain le sujet de la conversation.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demande Severus, ne comprenant plus rien.

Je lance le sort que Popy a lancé l'autre jour, et regarde le résultat. Aller, Merlin, n'affiche rien. Un halo… bleu… et le chiffre 1. Merlin….

- Ça veut dire quoi ? Demande Severus.  
- Je suis enceinte…. Impossible….  
- Enceinte d'hier Sélène. Reprend papa.  
- Mais….  
- Bon…. Dit simplement Severus, comme résigné.  
- Et merlin sait que je ne suis pas pour les enfants hors mariage, ta magie deviendrait vraiment trop instable. Encore heureux, tu es une sang-mêlée. Maintenant, j'espère juste que le père n'est pas un Poufsouffle, et que ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de sexe, qu'il y a des sentiments amoureux derrière tout ça.  
- Je….  
- Le plus tôt serra le mieux. Enchaine t-il.  
- Non mais tu vas me laisser parler ! M'exclamais-je hors de moi.  
- Oh, excuse moi ma chérie. Dit-il venant me prendre dans ses bras.  
- Ça me fait bizarre de te voir comme ça…. Je veux dire…  
- Sans ma face de serpent ?  
- Oui… et aussi câlin….  
- Je ne veux pas que tout le monde me reconnaisse quand je sors du manoir, et pour les câlins, je t'en ai fait tellement peu….  
- Oui…  
- Bon maintenant, qui est le père de mon futur petit fils ? Demande t-il surexcité.  
- Euh….  
- Severus, ça ne va pas ? S'inquiète papa.

Je me retourne. Merde, Severus. Il n'a pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Je crois qu'il ne va pas s'en remettre.

- Asseyez-vous professeur. Dis-je ne voulant pas nous trahir.  
- Oh, c'est bon Mia, j'assumerais ! Finit-il par dire, sortant de sa bulle. Je ne pensais pas sauter une étape, c'est tout. Dit-il bougon.  
- Quoi ? M'exclamais-je.  
- De quoi parle t-il ? Demande papa.  
- Tom, c'est moi le père du bébé. On est ensemble depuis quelques mois avec Sélène.  
- Quoi ?

Je me fige. Merlin, vient nous en aide….

- Je…. Je n'ai compris qu'il y a une semaine, qui elle était…. Je ne voulais pas aller si vite, je te demande pardon Tom. Dit-il, apeuré par la réponse qu'il pourrait bien avoir.

C'est bien la première fois que je le vois comme ça….

- Et vous comptiez me le dire quand ? Demande t-il furieux.  
- Je ne sais pas. Dit franchement Severus.  
- Papa….  
- Bon, aller, on se calme. Au moins, c'est un sang-mêlé. Se dit-il à lui-même.  
- Tu n'aurais pas préféré un sang-pur ? Demandais-je.  
- Non ! S'exclame t-il. Je veux dire…. Ils marient leurs enfant au berceau, je ne veux surtout pas que ma descendance se marie sans amour. Et si ça avait été un sang-pur, j'aurais prié Merlin pour que ce soit une relation sérieuse et non un coup d'un soir. Et si tu es heureuse et que c'est Severus, alors je n'ai rien à y redire….  
- Et bien tu m'aurais posé la question hier, je t'aurais dit que je l'aimais, que jamais je ne pourrais me passer de lui, mais maintenant….  
- Quoi maintenant ? Demande l'intéressé tournant à la colère.  
- C'est de ta faute tout ça ! M'exclamais-je, montrant essentiellement mon ventre. Si on ne s'était pas engueuler pour une sois disant cousine…. D'ailleurs papa, est ce que maman à eu une sœur, qui elle-même à eu une fille ?  
- Eris ? Demande papa à Severus.  
- Oui. Il va vraiment falloir que l'on fasse quelque chose. Elle me suit jusqu'à Poudlard. Personne n'a fait le rapprochement, mais bon….  
- Donc elle existe bien ? Elle est comment physiquement ?  
- Elle ressemble à ce que les moldus appellent top modèle…. Dit papa vaguement. Mais elle n'a aucun mérite, elle a du sang de vélane, par son père.

Merde, elle existe donc belle et bien. Et une vélane en plus !

- Bref. C'est de ta faute. Coupais-je.  
- Quoi ! Mais non ! Et si tu avais réellement confiance en moi, tu….  
- Oh, mais j'ai confiance en toi, mais quand je vois une femme en serviette dans ton appart, je me dis que là, il y a quelque chose. Et crois moi, ça serait moi, un homme en serviette dans mon appart, tu réagirais pareil !  
- Non ! Je lui casserais la gueule ! Tu es à moi ! Personne d'autre n'a le droit de te toucher ! S'exclame t-il.  
- Euh…. Les enfants…. Dit papa, pas très fort.  
- Quoi ? Demandons-nous en même temps.  
- Excuse nous papa, je…. Dis-je gênée, reprenant conscience d'où on est.  
- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste qu'on va devoir réfléchir à un plan. Tu ne peux pas te marier à Severus, sans que Dumbledore soit au courant.  
- Ouai enfin si il y a bien une chose que je dois dire, c'est vive les retourneurs de temps ! Dit Severus.  
- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je, toujours énervée.  
- A ton anniversaire, ton nom va devenir Riddle. Tu serras majeure aux yeux du ministère. Dit Severus.  
- Oh….  
- Un mariage est donc le bienvenu. Et là, un bébé…. Dit papa tout sourire.  
- Mais qui vous dit que j'en veux moi de ce bébé ! M'exclamais-je. Ça va me pourrir la vie, si j'en ai un maintenant ! Je suis trop jeune !

Trop jeune, et surtout pas prête à tout ça !

* * *

_Et bien, elle n'a pas l'air contente la Sélène ! Alors, va t-elle le garder ou se contenter simplement du mariage. Est-elle vraiment faite pour etre maman ? _


	11. Chapitre 11

Coucou tout le monde ! Désolé pour le retard, j'avas dit que j'espacerais un peu, mais je ne pensais pas tant... enfin bref, voici la suite. Chapitre 11 ! On va enfin savoir le fin mot de l'histoire pour e mariage et le bébé...

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

Mymyee : Et oui, elle est enceinte ! :-)

Ste7851 : Sauf si elle veut le garder... mais oui, un retourneur de temps et une potion contraceptive sur la table de chevet et le tour est joué !

Lacrimosa Van Ray : un peu folle je vous met sa review histoire qu'on se comprenne tous lol :

_**That is the question ...**_  
_**...**_  
_**...**_  
_**Oui bon je sais ma review est pourrit mais bon . ! Pôv Ethan ! T.T J'espère**_  
_**que quand Tom saura ce qu'ils ont fait subir à son fils, les Dursley payent**_  
_**cher ... très cher ... BOUHAHAHAH kufkufkuf ... sc'use. **_  
_**Bon ben je te dis bon courage et à la prochaine**_

Alors là, mdr trop bon c'est la meilleur review en pétage de cable je crois j'adore ! Sinon un POV Ethan, oui, pour le chapitre 15 ! Sinon, je ne sais pas encore s'ils feront subir le pire aux Dursley... A voir...

elo-didie : Merci de me suivre :-)

* * *

**_Chapitre 11_**_ :_ _Où comment accepter son destin et se réjouir_

- Ma chérie…. Essai de m'amadouer papa.  
- Non, ça ne prends pas avec moi ! Gueulais-je.  
- En tout cas elle a le tempérament de sa mère…. Dit Severus amusé.  
- Ne la ramène pas toi. Dit-il, le regard noir.

Severus blanchit un coup. Il a du comprendre, car il ne dit plus rien. Et surtout, il se fait tout petit.

- Ma chérie, ta mère est tombée enceinte de toi et de ton frère un an plus tard, crois moi, tu n'es pas trop jeune. Et puis tu es mature pour ton âge. Et pour nous ça a été la plus belle chose qui nous soit arrivée….  
- Peut-être, mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec cette idée de devenir maman, et surtout de me marier. C'est trop tôt ! On est ensemble que depuis 5 mois et demi ! Et qu'est ce que je vais dire aux autres…. Ils ne me croiront jamais…. Et papa et maman ? Débitais-je.  
- Ton père a accepté ma demande, si demande il y avait, avant que l'on se revoit. Dit Severus.  
- Pardon ?  
- Quand j'ai été les chercher, nous avons parlé. Je lui ai demandé ta main. Il ne savait pas la réponse à ma question. Il voulait te voir avant. C'est quand j'ai dit que je savais ce que c'était d'aimer, et que si je venais à tuer la seule personne que j'aimais le plus au monde, j'en mourrais, qu'il a abdiqué.  
- Il n'a jamais rien dit de tel ! M'exclamais-je sur de moi.  
- Mia, il a très bien vu que nous étions en froid. Souviens-toi de la tête que j'avais ce jour là….  
- Oui, tu étais…. Mort de l'intérieur. Dis-je, alors que des frissons me parcouraient rien qu'en me rappelant ce moment.  
- Il a bien vu que je t'aimais plus que ma propre vie, mais il voulait en être sur. Ta mère à ramené sur le tapis les dernières vacances, et il a tout de suite compris. Il a dit d'accord. Tu l'as compris comme une réponse à passer à autre chose, mais il a dit d'accord, pour en effet passer à autre chose. Une étape supérieure…. Le mariage.  
- Mais…. Dis-je perdue.  
- Pour en revenir au retourneur de temps que tu as eu en troisième année, il t'a vieillit de plusieurs mois. Physiquement tu es majeure depuis presque 4 mois. Tu l'utilisais énormément. Dumbledore ne pourra rien nous dire si nous voulons nous marier, tu es majeure. Prends ça comme une émancipation.  
- Si elle est réellement considérée comme majeure, alors plus rien ne vous retiens. Dit papa.  
- Mais…. Soufflais-je, perdue de chez perdue. Comment je vais le dire aux autres ? Ethan va te tuer, dis-je à Severus. Ronald…. Merlin, Ginny. Je suis morte. Dis-je pensant à la scène qu'elle me ferait quand elle apprendra que je sors avec Severus depuis un moment et que je ne lui ai jamais rien dis.  
- Calme-toi, tout va bien se passer. Dit-il me prenant dans ses bras. Par contre, Tom est ce que Lucius lui a lancé un camouflage quelconque, pour que Dumbledore ne s'intéresse pas trop à elle ?  
- Oui. Elle doit avoir les yeux violets normalement. Et les cheveux un peu plus foncés.  
- Alors…. Dis-je espérant retrouver ma réelle apparence.  
- Je ne sais pas si tu pourras les récupérer, il faudra que tu voies ça avec Lucius.  
- En tout cas, il ne cherchera pas deux Riddle à Griffondor. Dit Severus.  
- Oui. C'est un plus.  
- Tu n'es pas en colère ? Demandais-je à papa.  
- Pourquoi est ce que je le serrais ?  
- On est à Griffondor….  
- Bien sur que non, si vous êtes là bas, c'est que vous deviez y être. Sinon, Ethan vient quand ici ?  
- Je vais le chercher demain matin vers 10h.  
- Bien. On mangera tous ensemble comme ça. Vous pourrez lui annoncer les nouvelles.

Je ne dis rien. Je ne réalise pas encore. Ou peut-être trop…. Je ne sais pas.

- Bien. Que diriez-vous de monter toutes vos affaires ? Je suppose qu'une seule chambre serait mieux…. Misty ? Appelle t-il.

Un plop se fait entendre.

- Oui monsieur.  
- Montre donc leur chambre à Severus et Sélène. S'il te plait.  
- Bien monsieur. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Suivez Misty mademoiselle et monsieur. Nous dit-elle.  
- Le déjeuner sera servit à 12h30. Nous prévient papa.  
- Bien.

Nous suivons Misty jusque dans une grande chambre. Je suis sur que si je devais repartir seule ce midi pour aller manger, je me perdrais….

- Et voilà votre chambre. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, appelez Misty, Misty viendra.  
- Merci beaucoup Misty. Lui dis-je avec le sourire.

Ses yeux se remplissent à nouveau de larmes.

- Merci à vous Miss d'être revenue. Vous avez beaucoup manqué à Misty, vous et le petit prince.

Je souris. Puis elle transplane je ne sais où, nous laissant seuls, Severus et moi.

- Mia…. Dit-il, se rapprochant de moi, collant son torse à mon dos. Si tu ne veux pas te marier, on peut très bien attendre, et trouver une autre solution pour que tu puisses garder ton nom. Quand au bébé…. Si tu ne veux pas le garder…. Je te soutiendrais, quel que soit ton choix.

Nos mains se joignent. Je joue plus ou moins avec. Il vient ensuite les poser sur mon ventre. Bon sang, un petit être vit en moi…. Je ne peux pas le tuer…. Merlin…. Je suis bien trop jeune…. Même si des envies de famille me prenaient de temps en temps, est ce que c'est le bon moment ? Et puis je…. Non ! Sélène, arrête, tu sais très bien ce que tu veux merde ! Alors prends ton courage de Griffondor pour lui dire le fond de ta pensée. Et tant pis s'il ne l'accepte pas…. Mais là, je n'y crois pas trop….

- Mais papa a dit que mes pouvoirs seraient complètements déréglés…. Dis-je tournant la tête vers lui, attendant une réaction quelconque.  
- Alors… tu…. Dit-il me regardant rayonnant.  
- Oui, je veux garder le bébé, et double oui, je veux devenir la seule et unique Sélène Hermione Riddle Granger Snape.  
- Prince. Complète Severus.  
- Ça en fait des noms…. Dis-je avec un sourire.  
- Et on ne pourra pas tous les dire, devant le mage le jour J. Dit-il déçu.  
- On se le dira par pensée. Dis-je avec un sourire. Et puis…. Pour ce qui est du bébé…. C'est la première fois, je pense qu'une grossesse est décelée si tôt. Je peux encore le perdre…. Dis-je la voix triste, baissant la tête.  
- Non, je te promets que tu le garderas. Je te ferais des potions pour que l'embryon ne se détache pas. Et je suis sur que ce bébé serra magnifique. Dit-il avec le sourire.

Je le regarde, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je t'aime. Lui dis-je.  
- Moi aussi. Me dit-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je me retourne, pour me retrouver en face de lui. Je passe mes bras derrière son cou, lui derrière mon dos.

- Si j'avais su un jour que je me marierais, que je deviendrais père, et tout ça avec une Griffondor…. J'aurais bien rigolé. Dit-il, alors que je posais ma tête sur son torse, écoutant les battements effrénés de son cœur.  
- Et moi alors ? Si on m'avait dis que je me marierais avec toi, et que tu serais le père de mes enfants…. Tu crois que j'aurais réagis comment ?  
- Tu aurais rigolé aussi….  
- Oh non, j'aurais été malade. Je n'aurais jamais voulut d'un père mauvais comme tu te montrais pendant les cours, et sans savoir la vérité sur l'Histoire de tout ce qui entour papa. Il aurait même été possible que je loupe des cours de peur de tomber amoureuse par je ne sais quoi.  
- Et bien…. Très gentil pour moi tout ça.  
- Tu ne comprends pas. Ça aurait été ma réaction, imagine alors, la réaction de mes amis, quand ils vont savoir que je me marie à toi…. Eux ne savent pas toute l'histoire.  
- Tu ne la savais pas au début non plus.  
- Ouai…. Enfin je n'avais aucun mérite, j'étais amoureuse. Eux ne sont pas amoureux, et heureusement….  
- Mouai…. N'empêche que on ne se serait pas vu pendant les vacances scolaires coté Londres moldu, on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui….  
- Je ne t'ai jamais dit à quel point j'adorais les vacances et les moldus…. Dis-je avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
- Ne le dis pas à ton père comme ça, il va faire une attaque. Dit-il retournant mon sourire, et déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Nous ne disons plus rien, je profite de son odeur, de son torse contre mon oreille, de sa chaleur, de son cœur qui bat tranquillement.

- Severus, tu penses que je ferrais une bonne mère ? Demandais-je, la tête toujours collée à son torse.  
- Bien sur, pourquoi donc t'inquiètes-tu de tout ça. Tu serras la meilleure. Dit-il convaincu.  
- Oui, avec des livres, mais là, je n'apprendrais rien par les livres, ce serra la pratique… et….  
- Et je serais là. Me coupe t-il, me reculant de lui, me regardant dans les yeux. Tu crois que tu es la seule à avoir peur ? Je ne suis pas le meilleur pédagogue en cours, loin d'un pédagogue même. Et crois-tu que j'arriverais à gérer un enfant ? Notre enfant ?  
- Bien sur que tu y arriveras. C'est moi. Je ne sais pas si je saurais faire tout ce qu'il faut. Je suis jeune, je n'ai pas l'expérience…. C'est quelque chose que je suis loin de maîtriser.  
- On commence tous par le bas de l'échelle pour arriver en haut. Et bien crois moi, un jour, nous serons en haut. Mia, ais confiance en toi. Et nous ne sommes pas seuls, Tom est là, et si besoin, car je pense qu'on en aura besoin, Popy aussi.  
- Quoi Popy ? Tu veux tout lui dire ?  
- Non. Dit-il simplement.  
- Alors quoi ?  
- Je ne lui dirais rien, elle sait déjà tout. Enfin sauf pour notre petit ange et notre mariage. Mais elle va bientôt l'apprendre.  
- Quoi !  
- Mia, Popy était à Serdaigle. Et surtout, du coté de ton père, du notre. Elle a juste endormis Dumbledore sur ses idéaux à elle. Elle voulait absolument avoir un œil sur Ethan, et sur toi. Si jamais elle venait à te retrouver….

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors, qu'en pensez vous...


	12. Chapitre 12

**__**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 12 ! Alors revirement de situation dans ce chapitre ! Attention ! rencontre Ethan/Tom ! Harry/Voldemort ! :-) J'espère que ça serra à votre hauteur :-) Sinon grande nouvelle depuis trois jours je suis inspirée comme jamais ! Je suis passé de 16 chapitres à 20 ce tento ! Donc géniale ! Presque rien à retoucher. Que demander de plus !

Réponses aux reviews :

Severso : Merci de me suivre ! Oui, vous apprendrez le début de leur relation, mais pas en un bloc, plus en flash back. J'en suis au chapitre 20, et je vois une ouverture pour justement en parler, mais vous en apprendrez un peu plus dans ceux qui viendront aussi. :-)

Sur ce : Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 12_**** :** _Où comment fêter les retrouvailles avec son frère en apprenant quel camp tut le plus de moldu…._

Et bien…. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Popy soit des nôtres…. Bon cela dit, ça m'arrange. Elle s'occupera de moi sans que Dumbledore ne sache pour ma grossesse. Mieux vaut prendre ses précautions. Si je calcule bien… Juin, juillet, Août, Septembre, Octobre, Novembre, Décembre, Janvier, Février. Bon avec un peu de chance il naîtra pendant les vacances scolaires…. Les profs n'en sauront rien.  
En février 97, je serais maman…. Merlin ça me fait bizarre…. Je regarde l'heure : 10h10. Severus ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Ethan revient ce matin. Je suis levée depuis une petite demi-heure. Je vais direction la salle de bain et avale une gorgée du contenu de la fiole. Fiole que mon cher et tendre m'a si gentiment préparé pour que nous gardions notre précieux bébé. Je pose une main sur mon ventre. Et dire que je sais déjà, au bout de trois jours, que je suis enceinte ! Une première. Et tout ça grâce à Nagini. J'espère que Ethan prendra bien les nouvelles. Et surtout qu'il n'amochera pas trop Severus.

- Misty. Appelais-je.

Un plop et Misty se retrouve devant moi.

- Vous avez appelée Misty mademoiselle ?  
- Oui, je… je suis incapable de retourner dans le séjour toute seule sans me perdre….  
- Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer quelques petits moyens mnémotechniques pour que vous puissiez vous retrouver dans le manoir.  
- Merci. Dis-je avec un petit sourire.  
- Alors, vous sortez de votre chambre. Vers la droite, ce sont les autres chambres. Vous pouvez aussi monter au deuxième étage avec l'escalier là bas, au fond du couloire. Il y a une salle de musique avec un piano, ainsi qu'une bibliothèque. Il y a aussi une salle d'entrainement pour les duels, et la salle de réunion. Me dit-elle me montrant le dit escalier. Vers la gauche, c'est pour aller vers le rez-de-chaussée.  
- D'accord.  
- Donc quand vous sortez de votre chambre, pour aller dans la salle à manger ou dans le hall, c'est sur votre gauche. Ensuite, c'est à droite. Si vous prenez à gauche, vous allez vers les différents bureaux, dont celui de Monsieur votre père.  
- Bien.  
- Ensuite, pour continuez tout droit, et vous prenez l'escalier de droite. A gauche, vous allez dans les cuisines. Et vous arrivez ensuite dans le hall. La salle à manger…  
- Est derrière cette porte. Dis-je à sa place, lui montrant la dite porte.  
- Oui. Me dit-elle avec un sourire.  
- Merci beaucoup Misty.  
- Misty est là pour vous servir mademoiselle. Dit-elle avant de disparaître dans un plop.

Pas le temps de rejoindre le salon ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. C'est ainsi qu'apparaît devant moi Severus, mon magnifique futur mari, ainsi que futur père de notre enfant. Et mon frère.

- Ah, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Dis-je allant vers eux.  
- Tout va bien, on est là. Dit Severus, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir en la présence d'Ethan.

Je vois très bien qu'il n'a qu'une envie, me prendre dans ses bras. Mais avec Ethan à coté…. Quoi que, c'est peut-être la solution. Qu'il le sache comme ça.

- Ouai. Ils étaient plutôt contents que je parte une bonne fois pour toute ! S'exclame Ethan avec le sourire.

Je vois Nagini dans un coin de la pièce, qui regarde Ethan.

- Vas prévenir papa Nini…. Dis-je doucement.  
- J'y rampe. Siffle t-elle.

Je souris.

- Depuis quand tu parles aux serpents ? Me demande Ethan surpris.  
- Euh… je ne sais pas, je sais juste que j'ai appris hier que je pouvais parler et comprendre le fourchelang.  
- Et bien…. Dit-il avec le sourire.  
- Mon bébé ! S'exclame papa déboulant dans la pièce.

Pas le temps de prévenir Ethan qu'il le sert dans ses bras comme un noyé à sa bouée. Je me rapproche de Severus. Il me regarde et souris.

- Oh mon bébé, comme tu m'as manqué, et dire que…. S'exclame papa.  
- Tu as pris ta potion ? Me demande t-il plus bas.  
- … et je ne sav….  
- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Lui répondis-je.  
-… J'étou… S'égosille Ethan.  
- Papa, laisse-le respirer. Dis-je.  
- Ah. Dit-il reculant Ethan de lui. Oui. Dit-il avec le sourire.  
- Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à cet accueil…. Dit Ethan.  
- Et bien moi non plus, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais j'avoue qu'il doit avoir une préférence pour son fils. Il n'a pas serré sa fille comme ça hier.  
- Severus m'en aurait empêché, j'en suis sur. Jaloux va. Accuse t-il.  
- Pfff. De quoi ? Demande Severus.  
- Ouai… enfin bon. Je suis heureux comme jamais mes enfants, vous ne pouvez pas savoir tout le bonheur que vous m'apportez. Dit-il rayonnant.

Je souris. Oui, rayonnant. Je ne sais pas comment il était avant, mais alors là….

- Allons donc dans le salon. Nous serons mieux. Misty.

Un plop retentit, et elle est là.

- Vous avez appelé monsieur. Oh par les culottes de Freyr ! Le petit prince est rentré ! S'exclame t-elle, courant serrer la jambe d'Ethan.  
- Euh…. Dit-il gêné.  
- Misty est tellement contente de vous revoir petit prince…. Dit-elle pleurant en même temps.  
- Tu vois, ils préfèrent tous Ethan à moi. Dis-je en boudant à Severus.  
- Mais non. Moi je vous préfère toute les deux à Ethan. Me dit-il passant son bras dans le bas de mon dos, me rapprochant de lui.

Misty finit par lâcher Ethan. Elle prend ses valises et disparait. Papa nous emmène dans le salon.

- J'espère…. Soufflais-je.  
- Mais oui mon amour. Me dit-il plus bas.  
- Attends. Dis-je me dégageant de ses bras. Comment ça toutes les deux ?  
- Il est évident que c'est une princesse.  
- Et pourquoi pas un prince ?  
- De toute façon ça serra un Prince indirectement, mais je suis sur que ça serra une fille. Une magnifique fille, qui ferra de l'ombre à sa mère tellement elle aura puisé dans sa beauté.  
- Et bien moi je te dis que ça serra un petit Prince Snape. Et je peux aussi te prédire qu'il courra après toutes les filles quand il ira au collège.  
- Mmh…. Gémit-il. N'y pense pas encore alors qu'elle n'est pas née s'il te plait. Elle serra entouré de mecs qui ne voudront qu'une chose.  
- Ce serra un garçon Severus.  
- Bon vous venez vous deux ? Appelle papa.

Nous allons dans le salon, non sans un : « Tu verras, ça serra une princesse. » De la part de Severus. Papa est dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée, Ethan sur le fauteuil à côté, reste le canapé. On s'y installe avec Severus et on attend que papa commence.

- Alors, je voulais savoir comment est ce que tu avais pris la nouvelle de ta véritable identité. On en a pas parlé avec Sélène, je voulais Ton ressentit la dessus. Dit papa.  
- Et bien…. J'ai commencé par me foutre de sa gueule. Je ne la croyais pas. C'est quand j'ai vu qu'elle ne rigolait pas que j'ai reconsidéré la chose. Elle m' a tout dit. Enfin ce que j'avais besoin de savoir tout du moins. Mais j'avoue qu'il y a certaines choses que je ne comprends toujours pas. J'y ai pas mal réfléchis depuis hier.  
- Je t'écoute. Dit papa calmement.  
- Pourquoi vous continuez à faire peur à tout le monde ? Pourquoi vous continuez de tuer. Severus à beau me dire que vous ne tuez pas, j'ai du mal à comprendre.  
- On ne tue pas. Dit papa blasé. On ne tue personne.  
- Alors quoi ? Tous ces meurtres moldues…. C'est quoi ? Ils tombent tous seuls ?  
- Oh non. Dit papa. Il y a quelque chose que personne ne sait. Et je pense que si le ministère lui même le savait, il comprendrait tout et bouclerait pas mal de personnes, à commencer par Dumbledore. Si il y a des morts, c'est parce que l'ordre du phénix de base, tut des moldus. Nous leur venons en aide autant qu'on le peut, mais c'est tout bonnement impossible de tous les sauver avant que Dumbledore n'abatte sa folie sur eux.

Quoi ! C'est Dumbledore ! Mais….

- Je serais à jamais reconnaissant envers les personnes qui vous ont élevé. Enfin toi Sélène, parce que toi Ethan, tes moldus étaient payés pour t'abrutir, te réduire en esclavage. Je suis désolé. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Dit-il peiné.  
- Je suis en vie, et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, l'amour que je n'avais pas chez eux, je l'avais à l'école avec Mione, Ron et Ginny.  
- D'ailleurs, j'ai cru entendre que tu avais été avec cette jeune fille… Je ne saurais dire si ses parents font partis ou non de l'ancien ordre du phénix.  
- Euh… Si ça peux te rassurer je ne suis plus avec. Et je ne reviendrais jamais avec elle.

Je rigole sous cape. Tu m'étonnes, que tu ne te remettras pas avec elle. Il lui manque un truc plutôt important entre les jambes.

- Bref. Coupe Severus.  
- Oui.  
- Donc si je comprends bien, et merlin sait que c'est dure, tous ces morts, c'est Dumbledore ! Dit-il perdu.

Il n'y a pas que lui faut dire. Je suis sciée.

- Oui.  
- Merlin, il est encore plus fou que je ne pensais…. Dis-je, une main sur la bouche, presque choquée par ce que je viens d'apprendre.  
- On essaye de l'arrêter, mais tout le monde pense que c'est moi tous ces morts. Des mensonges depuis le début. Tout le monde se tourne vers la mauvaise pers…

Bon sang, j'ai un de ces mal de crane…. Ça bourdonne. Ça siffle aussi. Merde. Faites que ça arrête. Pensais-je, pas bien du tout. Je ne me rends compte que quand Severus me prend le visage dans ses mains, que les miennes sont sur mes oreilles. Il à ce regard apeuré. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Je ne saurais comment expliquer, mais je le sens. Il est pommé. Ses lèvres bougent, il parle mais je ne l'entends pas. Papa lui répond. Moi je gémis de douleur. Ça résonne dans ma tête. Ah, merlin, arrête moi ça ! Puis c'est le noir complet.


	13. Chapitre 13

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici la suite avant la "Fin du monde" MDR Quelle connerie... Bref ! Alors chapitre 13 ! Et bien voilà, tout devient officiel... enfin pas tout à fait, mais ça commence... Des crises de larmes de prévu, des engueulades... comme le titre du chapitre le dit, il n'y aura pas de sang MDR mais on y était pas loin quand meme !

Réponses au reviews parce que oui, il y en a encore eu et j'adore ça ! Bon il n'y en a eu qu'une, mais rien que celle là, je suis motivée pour continuer ^^

lilarose12 : Tu sais que je t'adore toi !Pour te faire plaisir, je vais essayer d'être encore plus créative ^^ et c'est presque gagner vu le contenue du chapitre 15, 16, 17, et 20. Je pense regrouper beaucoup de "choses" que recherche beaucoup de lecteur, sur le plan surnaturel, mais je n'en dis pas plus. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tant mieux si je sors du lot comme tu dis ^^

Sur ce ! Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ^^

* * *

**_Chapitre 13_**** :** Où_ comment annoncer sa grossesse et son futur mariage à son frère et éviter un meurtre…_

Je ne vois rien, je suis dans le noir. J'ai mal au crane.

- **_Bon sang, réveille-toi mon amour…. Je t'en supplie._** Souffle Severus.  
- **_Aller frangine…. Soit forte, tout va bien. Je t'en pris, ouvre tes mirettes…._** Supplie à son tour Ethan.  
- **_Il faut que Severus se change les idées, ce n'est pas bon pour lui, il est trop dépendant de Sélène._** Soupir papa.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Où est ce que je suis ? Pourquoi je n'y vois rien. Je sens un gant froid sur mon front. Des doigts fins. Des doigts qui ne sont en rien humain. Misty. Merlin, que m'est-il arrivé ?

- **_Mon amour je t'en pris, réveille toi, tu dois vivre, pour notre fille, je t'en supplie._**

Quand est ce qu'il va comprendre que c'est un garçon !

- Tu m'énerve. Finis-je par dire d'une voix enrouée, avant de tousser.  
- Mia ! S'exclame Severus, se jetant sur moi, me prenant dans ses bras.  
- Papa ! Elle s'est réveillée ! S'exclame Ethan.  
- Bon sang, tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Dit Severus en colère.  
- Calme-toi, tout va bien. Le rassurais-je.  
- J'appelle Léon. **_Je reviens ma chérie._** Dit papa.

Pourquoi est ce que j'ai entendu deux son différents quand il a parlé ? Bizarre.

- C'est qui ? Demandais-je.  
- Le médicomage de famille. Me dit simplement Severus.  
- Je vais bien. Je t'assure.  
- **_Elle vient de tomber inconsciente pendant 5 minutes, mais non, tout vas bien !_** S'exclame t-il furibond. Si tu es tombée dans les pommes, c'est qu'il a une explication. Continue t-il plus calmement.  
- Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis tombée dans les pommes, alors on se calme, et je vais bien. Répétais-je.  
- Je suis calme Mia.  
- Mais oui. Dis-je remontée.  
- Bon, tu ouvre les yeux. Tu me fais peur à les garder fermé.

Je ne dis rien, essaye de les ouvrir. Une lumière aveuglante me les fait refermer directement.

- **_La lumière. Là, ça devrait être mieux._** Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. Me dit-il.

Je réessaye. Bon, ce n'est pas pire. Je tourne la tête, Ethan me souris. Puis je vois Severus juste à coté de moi. Bon sang. J'ai mon mal de tête qui reprend.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal quelque part ? S'inquiète mon amour.  
- Ma tête. Me plaignis-je.  
- Laissez-moi passer. Dit une voix d'homme rentrant dans la pièce.  
- Ah, bonjour Monsieur Pinssons.  
- Bonjour Professeur. Lui répond t-il. **_Et bien, voici la fille de Tom. Elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère…_**.  
- Bonjour monsieur. Dis-je perdu par ses paroles.  
- Bien, qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ? Me demande t-il.

Je finis par ouvrir complètement les yeux. C'est un homme dans la 50aine je dirais. Brun. Enfin il y a quelques années, maintenant ses cheveux tournent au gris. Il a une mallette avec lui. Il a aussi un ventre qui est assez… gros. Enfin bon. Mieux vaut que je sois polie.

- Je…. Je suis tombé dans les pommes après un gros mal de crane. Et…. Je me suis réveillée i minutes maintenant je pense.

**_Mmh…. Un mal de crane….  
_**Merlin ! Il…. Il vient de… de parler et…. Ses lèvres n'ont pas bougées !  
**_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_**

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demande t-il.

**_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Mon bébé…._** S'inquiète papa.  
**_Merlin, faite qu'elles n'aient rien…._** Implore Severus.  
Ce coup si ses lèvres ont bougées. Je remarque qu'il y a eu une différence de ton entre les deux phrases prononcées. Ce qu'il dit sans bouger les lèvres est plus étouffé. Alors que le reste est très clair.

- Je…. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Je…. Je crois que j'entends ce que vous pensez…. Mais….  
- Pardon ?  
- Oui, vous avez parlé, sans que vos lèvres ne bougent…. Et Severus n'aurait jamais parlé tout à l'heure à voix haute alors que tous les autres sont à coté comme il l'a fait…. Dis-je y repensant maintenant. Je….  
- Bon on va faire un test ok. A quoi je pense ?

**_Les culotes de ma femme sont vraiment moches…. _**

- Beurk ! M'exclamais-je de dégout.  
- Quoi ? S'inquiète de nouveau Severus.  
- Non mais je veux rien savoir de tout ça moi !  
- Vous avez entendu quoi ? Me demande le doc.  
- Que les culottes de votre femme étaient vraiment moches. Dis-je avec dégout.  
- Merlin.

**_Sélène ?  
_**Je tourne la tête directement vers papa.

- Oui ? Dis-je instinctivement.  
- Je…. Je n'ai rien dit, je l'ai pensé. Merlin, mais comment est-ce arrivé ?  
- A quand remonte vos dernières règles Miss ? Me demande du tac o tac le doc.

BAM ! Putain, ça fait mal. Severus se tends. Papa aussi.

**_C'est à toi de lui dire mon amour….  
Il faut que tu lui dises la vérité ma fille….  
_**Génial, tout le monde me lâche.

- Euh…. Je…. Dis-je perdu et surtout gênée.

**_De combien de mois ?_** Me demande t-il me regardant dans les yeux, comprenant un peu l'idée.

- 3 jours…. Dis-je dans un souffle.

**_Que vous avez du retard ou que vous les avez eus ?  
_**Mon regard part à droite, puis à gauche, cherche une sortie. Je me force à ne pas regarder Severus ou papa. Ethan est là, il ne comprend rien.  
**_Vous avez fait un test ? _**Continue t-il.

- Oui. Dis-je timidement.

**_Vous êtes enceinte ? _**

- Oui. Répétais-je.  
- Bon, ceci expliquerait cela. Mais votre père devrait sa….  
- Il le sait. Le coupais-je.  
- Il n'y a pas que le votre d'ailleurs.  
- Il le sait aussi.  
- Oh…. Dans ce cas….  
- Qu'est ce qu'elle a Léon ? Demande papa.  
- Elle a acquis un nouveau pouvoir. Dit-il simplement.  
- Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec….  
- Oui.  
- Bon, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? S'impatiente Ethan.

Je tourne la tête vers lui. Puis je la baisse. Comment lui dire….

- Monsieur Riddle…. Dit calmement le docteur.

Je redresse la tête. Sur le choc.  
**_Bon sang, ça fait bizarre…. _**Dit Ethan choqué.

- Je ne te le fait pas dire. Lui répondis-je.  
- Ma puce, il a le droit de savoir.  
- Je sais papa.  
- Savoir quoi ? S'impatiente Ethan.  
- Je…. Je vais me marier.  
- Oh…. Dit-il surpris, se calmant directement.  
- Et euh…. Je suis…. Je suis enceinte.  
- Pardon ? Demande t-il furibond.

Punaise….  
**_Ce n'est pas possible, QUI a osé la toucher ? C'est un homme mort. Je vais le tuer. Un Avada entre les deux yeux. Il va se demander qui c'est qui a éteint la lumière !_**

- Calme toi Ethan, et tu ne lui ferras rien, je l'aime. Et on va avoir un bébé.  
- M'en fiche de ça, personne n'a le droit de poser la main sur toi. Non mais tu te rends compte ! Tu n'as que….  
- J'ai 17 ans physiquement grâce au retourneur de temps en troisième année. Et le jour de mon anniversaire, je récupèrerais le nom de papa. Il faut que je me marie avant.  
- Mais pourquoi un bébé ! Non mais tu te rends compte !  
- Il n'était pas prévu, mais on le gardera, on l'aime déjà Ethan. Je n'avorterais pas.  
- Qui est le père ? Demande t-il survolté.

Je ne réponds pas. Severus s'approche près de moi.

- Et toi, tu ne prononces pas un seul mot. Dit Ethan à l'intention de Severus.  
- D'accord. Mais tu vas attendre longtemps si je t'écoute. Dit celui-ci calmement.  
- Pourquoi ça ? Demande t-il intrigué.  
- Parce que c'est moi le père de ce bébé. Dit-il posant ses mains sur mon ventre, me collant à son torse tendrement.  
- Quoi ?  
- On est ensemble depuis 5 mois et demi. Dis-je  
- Bon sang, je croyais me tromper…. Dit-il perdu, s'asseyant sur un canapé. J'avais cru voir des signes, notamment hier, mais….  
- Non, tu as raison, hier on n'a pas été discret au moment de partir. Dis-je.  
- Et…. Tu es enceinte de combien ?  
- 3 jours. Dis-je simplement.  
- Mais…. Comment est ce que tu peux le savoir si tôt ?  
- C'est Nagini qui l'a sue la première, elle est allée trouver papa, pour lui dire. J'ai lancé un sortilège pour vérifier et il me disait 3 jours.  
- Mais…. Bon sang….  
- Ethan, on s'aime, je pensais déjà l'épouser, je ne pensais pas la mettre enceinte avant.  
- Et tu n'as pas peur…. Dit-il à mon intention.  
- Si, énormément, mais j'ai moins peur de le perdre. Severus m'a fait des potions pour que l'embryon tienne bon avant qu'on soit sur qu'il ne risque rien. J'ai une potion à boire tous les matins.  
- Et…. Dit-il avant de se couper, tournant la tête vers le docteur.

**_Et comment on va faire avec Dumbledore ? Il ne sait rien, mais…._**

- Justement, si on se mari, il ne dira rien, je suis majeure physiquement. Il y aura juste à dire que Severus et moi voulons nous marier…. Et puis…. Mes pouvoirs vont être complètement déréglés si je ne me marie pas. Personne ne doit savoir que je suis enceinte.  
- Pour votre nouveau pouvoir, il peut encore évoluer, se stabiliser aussi. Là il est à l'état brute…. Nous dit le docteur.  
- Bien.  
- Non mais ce n'est pas possible, tu ne pouvais pas faire ceinture pour une fois ! S'exclame Ethan se tournant vers Severus. Merde à la fin ! Tu te rends compte ! Comment est ce que vous allez faire ! Un bébé merde ! Qui le gardera quand vous serez en cours ! Et puis….  
- Ethan, calme-toi ! Criais-je les larmes aux yeux. Je suis heureuse ok. Ce bébé, il est la, on l'aime déjà, et ce n'est pas le tiens, tu ne t'en occuperas pas. Donc tu nous laisse nous occuper de l'organisation ! Je pensais que tu serais content d'apprendre que tu allais être tonton. Mais je me trompais. Dis-je avant de courir pour rejoindre la chambre.

Et chose surprenante, je la retrouve sans me tromper. Bon sang, j'en peu plus. Je m'effondre sur le lit en larme. Mais qu'est ce qu'il en a à foutre merde !  
**_Calme-toi mon amour. Je t'aime, je suis là. Il faut lui laisser le temps de digérer. _**Me souffle Severus, me prenant dans ses bras.

- Je voudrais tellement qu'il accepte notre choix. Dis-je me calant contre lui.

**_Ne t'inquiète pas, il reviendra vers toi. Dors maintenant, tu en a besoin. Je reste à tes cotés, je vous aime. Si tu savais à quel point. _**

- Excuse moi de ne pas être empatte.  
- Je t'aime mon amour. Dit-il avant de me faire un bisou sur la tempe.

Je finis par m'endormir fatiguée des derniers évènements.


	14. Chapitre 14

Coucou tout le monde ! Alors tout d'abord, joyeuses fêtes ! Ouai un peu survoltée aujourd'hui :-) Bref ! Voilà le chapitre 14 ! et croyez moi, il y a de l'ambiance !

Réponses aux reviews : Ba il y en a pas... Une nouvelle lectrice : .5, mais sinon aucune review :'( Ça aurait été un super cadeau de Nowèl... Snif.

Enfin bon. Je ne suis pas trop rancunière... Voila la suite. Bonne lecture...

* * *

_**Chapitre 14 : **__Où comment annoncer son mariage à sa marraine et découvrir qui est le petit ami de son frère en une journée…._

Deux jours étaient passés. Papa ne voulait pas que l'on soit tout de suite entouré de monde. On est donc resté nous 4 au manoir. Mais aujourd'hui, nous allions avoir de la visite. Les Malfoy. J'allais enfin voir ma marraine. J'évitais le plus possible Ethan. Nous étions réconcilié, mais depuis que nous savions que les Malfoy allaient venir, il remuait sans cesse une chanson insupportable pour mes oreilles sur le long terme : _A la radio, il y a un chat, a la radio, il y a un chat, et le chat miaou, et le pigeon roucoule, et la dinde glouglouglou, et le coq cocorico, et la poule cot cot, et le poussin piou et le poussin piou et le poussin piou. A la radio, il y a un chien…._ J'en peux plus. Donc je l'évite. Papa et Severus ne comprennent pas. Ils ne peuvent pas lire dans les pensées heureusement pour eux. Moi je tourne folle avec Ethan. Dans 5 minutes ils sont là. Et il chante encore plus fort.

- Ethan ! Arrêtes bon sang, j'ai mal de crane ! Va ailleurs si tu veux me cacher quelque chose mais arrêtes de hurler cette chanson !

Merde à la fin ! Je sursaute brusquement quand j'entends des flammes dans la cheminée. Bon sang, j'ai failli y rester. Lucius et Narcissa entrent dans la pièce

- Ma filleule ! S'exclame t-elle, courant vers moi, me prenant dans les bras.  
- Cissy, calme-toi. Elle ne va pas partir en courant. Quoi que si tu continue, elle peut en avoir l'idée. Dit son mari avec une touche de rigolade, alors que Narcissa me décollait d'elle.  
- Luc ! S'exclame Severus, allant vers lui, pour une étreinte virile.  
- Et bien, tu es en forme.  
- Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de toute ma vie. Dit-il tout sourire.

Les flammes de la cheminée reviennent. Drago qui en sort. Merlin, il a encore grandit. Un peu plus grand qu'Ethan.  
**_Quoi c'est elle la fille de Tom !_**S'exclame Drago mentalement bien sur.

- C'est elle la fille de Tom ?  
- Oui. Nous voulions te faire la surprise. Dit sa mère attendrie.

Si elle savait….

- Bonjour oncle Severus. Dit-il, lui faisant l'accolade.  
- Bonjour dragon. Dit-il avec le sourire.

**_A la radio y'a un taureau, à la radio y'a un taureau et le taureau muu et la vache meuh et l'agneau mee et la chèvre bêê et…_**

- Et tu vas me rendre chèvre oui ! M'exclamais-je me tournant vers Ethan.  
Drago sort sa baguette directe en voyant Ethan.

**_Par les caleçons de Salazar, il fait quoi ici lui ! _**

- Drago, rentre ta baguette, tout de suite.  
- Mais… Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici.  
- C'est le petit prince. Maintenant, tu range ta baguette ! Dit son père sèchement.  
- Quoi ! C'est lui le p…

**_Doux merlin ! Tom va me tuer…._**

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il sait très bien que tu ne savais rien de tout ça. Dis-je, regardant Ethan.

**_Mais de quoi elle parle ?_**

- Je parle du fait que tu crois que papa va te tuer. Dis-je répondant à sa question, le regardant de nouveau.  
- Attends, attends, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Comment tu sais tout ça ?

Merde. Il l'a pensé…. Severus me regarde avec un sourire.

- Vas-y fou toi de ma gueule. Boudais-je.  
- Je n'ai rien dit. Me dit celui-ci.  
- Oui, enfin ça n'allait pas tarder.  
- J'attends, comment tu as su ça ?  
- Je…. Comment dire…. J'ai acquis un nouveau pouvoir, je…. Je peux lire dans les pensées.

**_Merlin ! Non, elle ne doit pas savoir…_**

- Sort de ma tête ! Tout de suite. Dit-il hors de lui.  
- Voyons Drago. Je suis sur que si c'était possible, elle ne lirait pas dans tes pensées. Dit calmement Lucius.  
- En effet, je ne peux pas contrôler ce pouvoir là.

**_A la radio y'a un taureau, à la radio y'a un taureau…._**

- Ah non ! Pas toi aussi ! Dis-je sortant de la pièce hors de moi.  
- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Je vais dans la pièce à coté.

- Tu as du chanter Piou Piou. Dit simplement Severus.  
- Oui, mais….  
- Elle endure cette chanson de la part d'Ethan depuis un moment maintenant. Elle n'en peut plus.

_**Merlin, lui aussi essaye de cacher ses pensées…. **_  
Je reviens dans la pièce.  
_**Une feuille d'asphodèle, avec…. **_

- Merci, je préfère les potions oui. Dis-je à Drago.  
- Ça doit être chiant non ? Me demande t-il.  
- Oui, assez. Enfin il y a des moments ou ça peut être utile. Notamment quand on ira voir Dumbledore.  
- Oui, j'imagine. Dit Lucius. Où est Tom ?  
- Il finissait un parchemin, il devrait venir bientôt. Dit Severus s'approchant de moi.

**_Il est bien toujours en train de te coller, quand même._** Me dit Ethan amusé.

- On verra quand ça serra toi Ethan.

**_Ouai enfin moi je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfants…._**

- Les potions font des miracles, je suis sur que un jour Severus trouvera une solution. Dis-je compatissante.  
- Une solution à quoi ? Demanda Severus.  
- Oh, euh rien. Dit Ethan précipitamment.

_**A la radio y'a un taureau, à la radio y'a…**_

- Ethan…. Dis-je menaçante.  
- Désolé….

_**Donc on élance bien le poignet, on tourne légèrement et on prononce distinctement Wingardium Leviosa….**_

- Merci.  
- Ah, vous voilà. Excusez moi, j'avais un courrier à envoyer, ça ne pouvait pas attendre. Bonjour Luc.  
- Bonjour Tom !  
- Cissy !  
- Salut toi. Lui dit-elle.  
- Mon cher filleul. Tu as encore bien grandit. Dit-il lui faisant l'accolade.  
- Ouai, j'espère que ça va s'arrêter…. Dit-il las.  
- On a du refaire sa garde robe. C'était un vrai parcours du combattant….  
- Ah…. Avancez donc dans le salon. On y serra mieux. Dit-il ouvrant la marche.

Et oui, Drago est bien le filleul de papa…. Nous aussi on a hallucinés…. Nous pénétrons donc dans le salon. Narcissa et Lucius se mettent dans le canapé que Severus et moi avions occupé quelques jours plus tôt. Drago pris un fauteuil, ainsi que papa et Ethan. Moi et Severus prirent le canapé restant. Une fois tout le monde assis, papa appelle Misty, et leur demande de leur amener le thé. Celle-ci revient quelques secondes plus tard et sert tout le monde avant de s'éclipser. Puis, Lucius entame la conversation.

- Alors, quoi de neuf depuis une semaine ? Mise à part que tu as retrouvé tes enfants.  
- Beaucoup de chose ! Dit papa souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. La première, je vais être grand père ! S'exclame t-il.

Drago qui avait commencé à boire une gorgée de son thé s'étouffa avec.  
**_Quoi ! Il va devenir père ! Putain, je me suis fait baiser en beauté !_**S'exclame t-il.  
Oh Merlin ! Alors c'est lui le mec d'Ethan ! Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé ces derniers temps ! Et la réaction qu'il a de vouloir me cacher quelque chose depuis qu'on sait qu'ils vont venir….

- Drago, voyons ! Fait attention ! S'exclame sa mère, me faisant revenir à la réalité. Ça va ?  
- Euh… je… oui maman, ça va.  
- Bon. Dit-elle satisfaite.

**_En été dans les prés, les oiseaux transpirent des pieds…._** Se met à chanter Drago.  
Bon, on n'est pas sortit de l'auberge. S'il savait que je savais….

- Et bien…. Ethan tu ne perds pas de temps…. Dit Lucius avec le sourire.  
- Euh… c'est-à-dire que…. Dit celui-ci embarrassé.  
- Je…. Je ne me sens pas très bien, je vais demander aux elfes s'ils ont quelque chose, j'ai du me bruler en avalant de travers. Dit Drago, joignant le geste à la parole, sortant de la pièce.

Ethan le regarde partir, il ne sait pas comment agir, ses pensées sont exactement pareils.

- Bon…. Dit Lucius commençant à trouver l'attitude de son fils bizarre.  
- Oui, comme je le disais, je vais être grand père.  
- Ethan, va le repêcher, il s'est perdu. Dis-je plus bas. Il est dans l'aile est. Dis-je avec un petit sourire.  
- Pas capable de retrouver son chemin…. Dit-il passablement énervé.

_**Merci sœurette, ne dis rien à papa ou Severus ou pire Lucius….**_

- Vas-y.  
- Bon, si ce n'est pas Ethan, qui va prolonger la descendance, j'en conclu que c'est Sélène…. Dit Narcissa.  
- Oui ! S'exclame papa.  
- Papa, calme toi voyons.

_**Ba il a raison mon amour, moi aussi je suis près à sauter en annonçant une pareille nouvelle !**_

- Tu es enceinte de combien de mois ? Ça ne ce vois pas ! S'exclame Narcissa, survoltée.  
- Euh… de une semaine. Dis-je simplement, mais avec le sourire quand même.  
- Une… une semaine…. Mais…. Dit-elle tournant la tête vers papa. Le père est au courant ? Demande t-elle revenant vers moi.  
- Oui. Et je peux dire sans trop me tromper qu'il est le plus heureux des hommes. Dis-je avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

**_Et plus encore mon amour !_**

- Et qui est-ce ? Il n'est pas dans l'ordre du phœnix quand même…. Dit Narcissa subjuguée.  
- Euh… et bien si. Dis-je franchement.  
- Tom, tu ne vas pas laisser faire ça quand même ! Il pourrait vouloir récupérer le bébé et merlin sait ce que Dumbledore voudrait en faire ! s'exclame Lucius.  
- Lucius, Narcissa, calmez-vous. Je connais le père du bébé, et je peux vous certifié qu'il en prendra grand soin, même si j'ai du mal à l'imaginer avec un poupon dans les bras. Dit-il rigolant.

**_Non mais dit !_** S'exclame Severus.


	15. Chapitre 15

Coucou tout le monde ! Bonne année et surtout ! BONNE SANTE ! Que tous vos rêves se réalisent... Que la réussite vous sourie, et que vous rencontriez le prince charmant ou la princesse pour ceux qui n'en on pas, et que le bonheur continue de vous sourire pour les autres... On a échappé à la fin du monde, on est paré pour le reste :-)

Réponses aux reviews, parce que là, il y en a eu pas mal !

cece, Jenifael09, Lis Norris, : Merci beaucoup :-) la voilà !

lucie34 : Merci, toi aussi. tout plein de bonheur :-)

Agatheee : Alors, comment te dire... Merci beaucoup ! Je me suis justement dit en faisant cette fiction que il devrait y avoir pas mal de couple... et j'ai essayé de mettre des couples que j'aurais voulut moi. en plus d'un petit quelque chose que j'adore et qui intervient dans ce chapitre là ! J'y ajoute une touche, mais je ne sais pas encore si ça va plaire. A voir. mais c'est dans le chapitre 17. Donc il va encore falloir attendre.

Sur ce les amis, voici le chapitre 15 ! Avec des rebondissements. Et surtout ! Une demande que l'on m'a faite ! Un POV d'Ethan ! Le seul pour le moment, et je pense le seul de l'histoire. Mais beaucoup de révélations...

ATTENTION ! LEMON ! POUR LES MOINS DE 18 ANS, FAITES DEMI TOUR ! ET CECI EST UN LEMON GAY, DONC LES HOMOPHOBES... DEHORS !

Je ne vous fais pas plus attendre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 15 ****: **Ou comment faire comprendre à son petit ami que son ex est de l'histoire ancienne…._

Mione m'avait laissé partir à sa recherche. Elle sait. Et elle en est contente. Plus même, elle est prête à demander à Severus qu'il invente une potion pour que nous puissions avoir un bébé…. Bon on n'y était pas encore, mais moi j'y pensais…. Enfin elle ne servirait à rien si je ne le retrouve pas et que je ne lui explique pas le fond de ma pensée sur cette histoire. Il était dans l'aile est. Bon sang, il a tout compris de travers ! Je n'ai certainement pas mis Ginny enceinte ! J'aime Drago, il est le seule mec que j'aime ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour retourner avec Ginny ou une autre fille ! Et puis elle ne pourrait pas me combler. Il faudrait qu'elle se fasse greffer une paire de couilles, et je ne pense pas qu'elle y consente. Et puis il faudrait aussi qu'elle se teigne en blonde, les cheveux courts…. Qu'elle enlève sa poitrine aussi, et puis qu'elle change de nom, pour quelque chose comme…. Drago Malfoy. Non, décidément, c'est bien Drago que j'aime décidément. J'accélère le pas. L'aile Est, l'aile Est… mais c'est qu'elle n'est pas toute petite Merlin ! Puis je m'arrête net. J'entends quelque chose. Un reniflement. Ne me dites pas qu'il…. Je pousse la porte. Je le découvre là, au sol, en boule, en pleure. Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'il a bien put penser pour en arriver là. Je m'avance vers lui. Je le prends dans mes bras, le tirant vers moi. Je le berce.

- Je t'aime Drago, il n'y a que toi. Il n'y a toujours eu que toi et il n'y aura toujours que toi. C'est Mione qui est enceinte. Dis-je ne voulant pas non plus révéler le nom du père.

Il tombera sur le cul plus tard. Pour le moment, je dois le rassurer un max.

- Tu me le jure ?  
- Sur tout ce que tu veux, sur toi, mon père, ma sœur, mon parrain…. Je t'aime Drago, je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi à mes coté. Bon sang, je pourrais même te demander en mariage, te décrocher la lune, avaler n'importe quelle potion pour te faire plaisir, aussi mauvaises soient-elles. Je n'ai pas envie de partir. Je veux rester près de toi. Et je sais que tu n'aimes pas Ginny, mais ne pense surtout pas que je voudrais aller avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Elle devra se faire greffer une paire entre les jambes, se teindre en blonde, se couper les cheveux, se faire tout pleins de traitements pour les rendre doux et soyeux, changer de nom aussi. Déballais-je.

- Et tu voudrais qu'elle s'appelle comment ? Demande t-il la voix enrouée, les larmes ayant arrêtés de couler.  
- Drago, Drago Malfoy. Voilà comment je voudrais qu'elle s'appelle. Et elle ne reviendra pas non plus vers moi. Je l'ai renvoyé bouler il y a deux semaines pour lui dire qu'il lui manquait un truc essentiel entre les jambes pour que je ne la regarde ne serait-ce que quelques secondes avec intérêt. Elle a mit du temps à réaliser. Moi j'ai bien rigolé. Dis-je avec un sourire.  
- J'ai cru mourir tout à l'heure quand Tom a dit qu'il allait devenir grand-père. Pour moi, c'était de ton côté, je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à Her… Sélène.  
- Appelle la comme tu veux, je l'appelle Mione moi. Severus Mia, donc ne t'inquiète pas. Enfin, ne l'appelle pas ma puce, ou chérie, je crois que je ne supporterais pas.

Il rigole un petit peu. Puis il tourne la tête vers moi, me regarde dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime petit prince, tu n'imagines pas combien. Je ne pourrais jamais me passer de toi.  
- Je t'aime aussi, mais c'est quoi cette histoire de petit prince ?  
- Tu n'es pas au courant ?  
- De quoi ? Demandais-je perdu.  
- Tom, il t'a transmit un héritage. Enfin, une couronne.  
- De quoi tu parles ? Dis-je abasourdit. Il ne m'a jamais rien dit.  
- Et bien…. C'est un vampire. Enfin disons…. Pas le genre de vampire que tu penses, les moldus…. Bref, il peut se nourrir de sangs, mais aussi d'aliments normaux. Tant qu'il boit un verre de sang tout les jours ou deux jours, je ne sais pas trop, il ne perd pas ses pouvoirs. Il tient ça de Salazar. Salazar était le roi des vampires.  
- Il ne m'a jamais rien dit. Dis-je sidéré.  
- Il ne voulait peut-être pas t'inquiéter….  
- Et j'en ai hérité ?  
- Oui, les héritiers mâles ont accès au trône à la mort de leur père.  
- Pas Mione ?  
- Non. Elle, elle a hérité de ta mère. Enfin bon c'est vos histoires de familles.  
- Mouais. Mais je ne suis pas un vampire moi ! M'exclamais-je. Je le saurais non ?  
- Si, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne le deviendras que le jour de tes 17 ans.  
- Ça veut dire que je vais garder mon apparence de 17 ans tout le reste de ma vie ?  
- Oui. Enfin, non. Tu continueras de vieillir, mais arrivé vers les 25 ou 30 ans, ton corps stoppera toute évolution.  
- S'il te plait, ne me dit pas que les vampires comme papa sont immortels….  
- Bien sur que si, pourquoi ?  
- Merlin, je ne veux pas cette vie….  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne vieillirais pas Drago !  
- Et alors ? Tu as encore le temps avant de ne plus vieillir.  
- Oui, mais toi tu continueras.  
- Mais non !  
- Tu mourras forcément à un moment donné, et je ne veux pas de ça.  
- Non, je ne mourrais pas. Dit-il plus fermement.  
- Pardon ? T'es tombé sur la tête ? Je ne te transformerais pas, jamais !

Non mais il est tombé sur la tête ! Jamais je ne ferais subir une éternité à quelqu'un…. Voir ses proches mourir…. C'est irrecevable pour moi, j'en mourrais…. Déjà que là, voir Mione, Severus et les parents de Drago mourir…. Non ! Jamais !

- Mais j'espère bien, j'en mourrais ! Dit-il relevant la tête, venimeux.  
- Quoi ? Demandais-je calmé de suite.  
- Oui, ton venin me tuerait.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Je…. Je ne suis pas un sorcier de sang-pur, je suis plutôt un veela sang-pur…. Dit-il rebaissant la tête.

J'ai du mal comprendre, il m'aurait mentit pendant tout ce temps ensemble ? 3 mois ! 3 putain de mois à me mentir !

- Tu m'as mentit pendant tout ce temps ! Criais-je, hors de moi.  
- Non ! Nous ne pouvons pas en parler aux autres.  
- Mais bien sur, et pourquoi est ce que tu m'en parle aujourd'hui alors ?  
- Parce que…. Parce que tu es mon compagnon. Mon veela intérieur t'a reconnu comme tel. Finit-il par avouer.  
- Merlin…. Et en quoi ça consiste ?  
- Pour le moment à rien. Mais à ma majorité, je devrais marquer mon compagnon comme miens, sous peine de mourir de tristesse.  
- Me marquer ?  
- Oui. Je devrais te mordre au cou et boire de ton sang.  
- Et après, c'est moi le vampire…. Et tu es né le combien ?  
- Le 5 juin.  
- C'est déjà passé, tu m'as déjà marqué ?  
- Non, j'aurais 17 ans, le 5 juin prochain, soit l'année prochaine, en 1997.  
- Bon, ça nous laisse un peu de temps.  
- Oui. Et le veela s'adapte à la vie de son compagnon. Tu es un vampire, donc je deviendrais immortel, tout comme toi. Jusqu'à ce que tu meurs.  
- Mais vu que je suis un vampire…. On aura l'éternité devant nous.

Il me sourie. Oui, mais alors pour un enfant…. Pfff ne plus y penser, on verra plus tard.

- Mais alors, il n'a rien trouvé en attendant pour ne pas mourir ! M'exclamais-je.  
- De quoi ?  
- Papa, il a trouvé un moyen de revenir, mais il n'est jamais partit en fait !  
- Non, il est toujours resté là, mais Dumbledore ne sait rien de sa condition, ainsi que de la tienne. Et encore moins celle de ta mère !  
- Ma mère ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a légué à Mione elle ?  
- Je…. Tu verras avec eux, je ne te dirais rien. C'est à vous de demander, et ce, à ton père.  
- Bon.

Nous ne parlons plus. Puis je me rappelle que je ne lui ai pas dit bonjour. Je lui remonte le menton, et l'embrasse. Enfin, j'ai enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes depuis qu'il est arrivé au manoir !

- Bonjour. Lui dis-je avec un sourire.  
- Bonjour. Dit-il avec un sourire aussi, avant de reposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Sa langue vient jouer avec la mienne, alors que ses mains viennent sous mon tee-shirt. Bon sang, il me tuera un jour. Je gémis dans sa bouche. Mes mains ne restent pas à rien faire. Une vient sur sa hanche droite, alors que l'autre se faufile dans son dos, sous sa chemise.

- J'ai envie de toi. Me dit-il la voix rauque.

Je ne dis rien, il doit bien savoir que moi aussi, faut pas être sorcier pour comprendre que j'ai une trique d'enfer ! Je me sers contre lui, lui faisant sentir le désir qui me parcourt. Sa bouche descend dans mon cou, sa langue vient laisser des traces de salives, m'excitant encore plus. Puis mon tee-shirt vol dans la pièce. Le siens suit son copain. Son pantalon ne tarde pas à dégager aussi. Ma main vient frotter cette magnifique bosse sur son boxer. Merlin….

- Bon sang Ethan, vient. Me supplie t-il.

Je lui enlève son boxer, me faisant découvrir son sexe, tendu, aussi dur que la justice, alors que je le prends en main. Sa bouche revient à l'assaut de la mienne. Sa langue vient chercher sa copine. Je me sens tellement bien, juste comme ça. Il finit par m'enlever mon pantalon. Puis mon boxer. Nous retrouvant ainsi comme lui à poils. Bon sang, j'ai envie de son cul….

- Dray, j'ai envie de toi, tout de suite.  
- Oui, vient. Dit-il dans un gémissement de bonheur.

Je le prends, lui impose la position. Il nous fallait être rapide, ils allaient se poser des questions sinon…. Un cou de baguette sur son œillet, et le voilà lubrifié. Je place mon sexe à l'entrée de son trou. Puis m'enfonce, m'enfonce encore. Merlin, je suis à la maison !

- Oh oui ! S'exclame t-il.  
- Putain que c'est bon ! Gémis-je.

Bon sang, je sentais chaque mouvement qu'il pouvait faire par inadvertance…. Merlin. Je commence à bouger lentement, puis plus vite. Bon ba au moins on n'allait pas se faire désirer trop longtemps, je n'allais pas tenir 10 minutes. Je le besognais, lui donnant de grands coups de butoirs comme il les aime. Le faisant crier, gémir, puis enfin nous faisant jouir, moi en lui, lui sur son ventre et le miens. Je m'écroule sur lui. C'est alors que je me rends compte que nous sommes dans le bureau de papa, et que nous venons d'étrenner son bureau.

- On ferrait mieux d'y retourner. Dis-je le souffle court.  
- Oui. Dit-il tout aussi essoufflé.


	16. Chapitre 16

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici que voila le chapitre 16 ! J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passée... que la reprise est pas trop dure pour certaines, ou certains... !

Réponses aux reviews :

lucie 34 : Et oui un drago enceinte pourait etre drole, mais bon pour ça il va falloir que severus s'y mette...

lilarose12 : De quoi que j'aurais oublier...? J'ai pas tout compris...

En attendant, voici la suite !

* * *

_**Chapitre**** 16** :__ Où comment dire à son père que l'on est gay et l'annoncer en même temps aux parents de son copain…._

Ethan était partit chercher Drago. Merlin, ils rataient quelque chose ! Je rigole. Merlin j'adore ! Il y a plus qu'un gros quiproquo.

- J'avoue, mais pour rien au monde j'en changerais. Et puis…. Nous allons nous marier. Dis-je le cœur prêt à imploser de bonheur.  
- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Même en n'étant pas enceinte, le mariage aurait été fait. Elle prendra mon nom à sa majorité. Heureusement pour nous, elle est déjà majeure. En troisième année, elle avait un retourneur de temps pour suivre les cours. Et elle est majeure depuis 4 mois. Explique papa.  
- Bien, mais cela ne nous dit pas qui est le futur mari et futur père. Dit Lucius.  
- C'est moi Luc. Dit Severus avec un sourire qui le rajeunit de 10 ans, si ce n'est plus.

Je me calle contre lui. Il m'enveloppe de ses bras. Je suis bien, à la maison, entière.

- Quoi ! C'est toi le père ! S'exclame Narcissa.  
- Oui. Nous sommes ensemble depuis quelques mois avec Sélène. Leur dit Severus avec un grand sourire.  
- Et bien…. Si je m'attendais…. Félicitation vous deux. Nous dit Narcissa avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**Il a enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour lui…. Si je me souvient de ce que Drago disait sur elle, elle est la première de la promotion.**

- Merci. Dit Severus alors que moi je souriais.  
- Et vous comptez vous marier quand ? Nous demande Lucius.  
- Nous ne savons pas encore, nous devons en parler à Dumbledore malheureusement. Dit Severus. Mais avant la rentrée si possible.  
- Ah oui, il faut qu'il soit au courant.  
- Ce qui veut dire que…. Je ne sais pas si vous pourrez venir à la cérémonie. Dis-je déçue.  
- Ma chérie, je viendrais, même si je dois être sous polynectar. Dit papa.  
- Quand à nous…. Enfin je me dois d'être présente…. Me dit Narcissa.  
- Vous êtes ma seule marraine. Mes parents ne m'ont jamais baptisé.  
- Raison de plus. Dit-elle avec le sourire.  
- Et je compte sur toi Luc pour venir aussi. Je ne pourrais pas me marier sans témoin.  
- Pardon ? Tu… tu es sur ? Dit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
- Oui.  
- Oh merci Sevyninou ! S'exclame t-il venant l'étreindre comme un noyé à sa bouée.

J'éclate de rire au surnom donné.

- Luc, tu… tu m'étouffe….  
- Oh, excuse-moi, l'émotion tu comprends….  
- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-il rigolant. Mais ne m'appelle plus comme ça. Dit-il le regard noir.  
- Hum. Oui, bien sur. Dit-il obligé.  
- Et toi Sélène, qui serra tes demoiselles d'honneurs ? Me demande Narcissa.  
- Je dois déjà passé le cap : j'avoue tout aux filles. Et je ne suis pas sur d'en ressortir vivante….  
- Voyons. N'exagère pas Mia….  
- Non, je n'exagère pas. Ginny va être furieuse. Elle est sensée tout savoir et vis versa pour moi. Là…. Je suis morte.  
- Je confirme. Dit Ethan rentrant dans la pièce, suivit par Drago.  
- Drago. Ça va mieux…. Demande sa mère.  
- Oui. Merci maman.

**Merci beaucoup Mione.** Me dit Ethan.

Je souris. Puis mon regard se porte sur Drago. Il a pleuré, ça se voit un peu, mais pour quelqu'un qui sait l'histoire. Et surtout, ils ont tout les deux cet air de « fraichement et proprement baisé » sur le visage. Mais les autres n'ont rien l'air de voir. Je n'y crois pas. Moi qui suis en manque…. J'entends papa baragouiner quelque chose, puis il dit plus fort.  
- Comment ça alors ? Elle n'exagère pas ? Demande papa.  
- Non. Ginny va être une sacrée marche à monter. Mais je pense que ça ira quand même.  
- Il en sait quelque chose. Dit Drago sarcastique.  
- Oh c'est bon…. Tu sais très bien ce qu'il en est ! Contre Ethan las.

Il s'arrête. Je tourne la tête pour voir tous les visages dirigés vers eux. Bon. Ils ne vont pas avoir le choix bien longtemps.

- Euh….  
- Aurais-tu oublié de nous dire quelque chose Sélène…. Même si je n'aurais pas eu besoin de ça….  
- Non. Pourquoi ça ? Dis-je sur de moi.  
- C'est bon papa, oui, on est bien ensemble. Avoue Ethan.  
- Merci, tu aurais pu me demander mon avis avant de l'ouvrir. S'exclame Drago bougon.  
- Tu sais très bien que là, nous n'avons pas trop le choix. Et puis ils le sauront bien à un moment donné de toute façon !  
- Pfff…. Souffle t-il croisant les bras sur son torse, boudant.  
- Et ça dure depuis combien de temps ? Demande Narcissa.  
- Apeuprèsquatremois. Baragouine son fils.  
- Pardon ? Demande t-elle n'ayant rien compris.  
- Quatre mois environ. Répète Ethan.  
- Tu as bien caché ton jeu. Dis-je avec le sourire.  
- C'est mon coté serpentard…. Dit-il fier.  
- Comment ça ? Demande Severus, surpris.

Ah oui, ils ne sont pas au courant….

- Je…. Je suis désolé papa, si j'avais su…. Dit-il inquiet.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Panique t-il.  
- Au moment de la répartition, le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard, mais j'avais vu Drago avant et je ne voulais surtout pas être dans sa maison…. Alors j'ai dit tout sauf Serpentard…. Et j'ai finit à Griffondor…. Excuse-moi. Dit-il, les yeux humides.  
- Mon fils…. Dit-il venant le prendre dans ses bras. Je ne te juge pas pour ce que tu as fait. Et si le choixpeau t'a mis à Griffondor, c'est que tu devais y être. Quand à Drago, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? Demande t-il le prenant par les épaules le regardant bien.  
- Je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais…. Severus non plus. Il n'y a que Mione qui est au courant. Et Drago bien sur. Dit-il avec un sourire.

Il se tourne vers moi dans l'intention de m'engueuler de toute évidence, pour avoir caché un truc si important.

- Et je ne t'aurais rien dit. C'est à lui de t'en parler. Pas à moi. Mais j'avoue que là, vous m'avez bien fait tourner en bourrique. Si Drago n'avais pas pris la fuite tout à leur en croyant que c'était Ethan le futur papa…. Je n'aurais jamais fait le rapprochement.  
- Félicitation au fait. Et qui est le père ? Demande Drago.  
- Ton oncle. Dis-je avec le sourire.  
- Le quel ? Ça m'étonnerait franchement que tu sois avec Rodolphus. Dit-il ave un sourire sur le visage.  
- En effet. Non, pas de la famille à proprement parlé, mais je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que vous êtes très proche tout les deux….  
- Non ! C'est toi le futur père et marié ! S'exclame Drago se tournant vers Severus.  
- Oui. Dit-il tout sourire.  
- J'hallucine ! S'exclame t-il hilare. Trop bon ! Toi avec un braillard dans les bras…. J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Et je veux aussi le voir changer une couche ! Exige t-il.  
- Drago…. Menace son père.

Il a raison, Severus fulmine.

**Non mais il me prend pour qui ? Je lui en mettrais moi un braillard dans les bras comme il dit…. Demain je me mets à une potion de procréation pour gay. Il va comprendre.** Baragouine t-il.

- Non mais attends, c'est quand même pas tous les jours que j'apprends que dans neuf mois Severus va avoir un bambin dans les bras…. J'adore !  
- C'est bon Ethan, c'est en route pour la potion. Dis-je avec le sourire.  
- Tu lui en as parlé ?  
- Non, il veut se venger…. Il compte sur toi maintenant….  
- Pas de soucis à avoir Severus.  
- Merci. Mais tu as encore le temps. Lui dit-il.

Il sourit. Il est heureux. Il va pouvoir devenir papa….

- Attends là, quelle potion ? Demande Drago.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est inoffensif. Dit Ethan.

**Pour toi Ethan….** Pense Severus machiavélique.

- Quand est ce que vous serrez si c'est un garçon ou une fille ? Demanda Ethan.  
- Dans un bon mois. Dis-je. Il va falloir mettre Popy au courant. C'est génial qu'elle soit avec nous. Dumbledore ne doit pas savoir que je suis enceinte. Vous ne devrez rien faire ou dire de différent. Même pour votre couple.  
- Oui, bon ne t'inquiète pas, il y en a qui ne sont pas encore près à s'afficher dans tout Poudlard. Dit Ethan.  
- Eh, il n'y a pas que moi ! S'exclame Drago de suite.  
- Non, mais tu es le plus réticent.  
- Gnffgn…. Bougonne t-il.  
- Drago, arrête de faire l'enfant. Lui dit son père. Nous n'avons rien contre les homosexuels, et ce, même si c'est notre fils. Et puis nous n'avons aucun problème avec Ethan. Il est de la famille, alors un peu plus un peu moins.  
- Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous afficher à l'école, avec Dumbledore…. Il va croire que je veux le rallier ou quoi encore. Et…. Je…. C'est lui. Dit-il avec un sourire timidement.  
- Oh…. Souffle Narcissa tout sourire

J'ai loupé un épisode là.

- Ne changez pas vos habitudes. Continue t-elle. Nous on se cachait bien de nos familles. Ils n'ont su que l'on était ensemble qu'en fin de 7ème année.  
- Ils ne voulaient pas vous voir marier ? Demandais-je.  
- Non. J'étais promise à un autre. Et Lucius aussi. On les a mis devant le fait accomplit. J'étais enceinte de Drago aux diplômes de fin d'année. On a attendu le dernier moment. On a fait des recherche justement pour être sur que je tombe enceinte ce jour la. Merci encore Sev'. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je.  
- C'est lui qui nous a fait notre potion d'amplification de procréation. Dit Lucius.  
- Et bien…. Dis-je mi figue mi raisin, me tournant vers mon futur mari.  
- Ils n'allaient pas se marier chacun de leur coté, être malheureux comme les pierres, alors qu'ils auraient pu être ensemble. Il fallait juste un bébé…. Dit Severus pour sa défense. Je leur ai simplement facilité la tâche. Et puis de toute façon, ils n'auraient rien pu faire pour toi Cissy.  
- Oui, vive les héritages…. Et nous ne te remercierons jamais assez. Lui dit Narcissa.  
- Et moi aussi. Dit Ethan.  
- Non mais ça va pas de dire ça ! Tu remercies mes parents de… d'avoir…. Ah…. Dit-il, dégouté.  
- Ils n'auraient pas prit la potion, et fait ce qu'ils ont fait, tu ne serais pas là, alors oui, je les remercie…. Même si il y a des moments, je me remets franchement en question. Et puis c'est bien à toi de parler, on ne fait pas que jouer aux échecs.  
- Non mais tu vas arrêter oui ! S'exclame t-il rouge pivoine.

Nous rigolons tous. Quelle tête de mule celui-là…. Enfin ça fait murir Ethan…. Attends, quel héritage ?

- Quel héritage ? Demandais-je.  
- Nous ne sommes pas de simples sorciers. Me dit Narcissa.  
- Nous sommes des veelas. Continue Lucius. Et Drago à dit que c'était lui, en parlant d'Ethan, c'est que c'est son compagnon. Son veela intérieur l'a reconnu comme tel.  
- Et ça consiste en quoi ?  
- En gros, il vit tant que je vis. Il me protègera, me suivra dans tout ce que je ferais.  
- Je vois que tu lui en as parlé.  
- Oui, il y a une demi-heure. Dit-il.

**Après on a été trop occupé à…. Merde. Oh, qu'il est beau se canapé !** S'exclame t-il mentalement, voyant que je l'avais entendu.

Je lui souris. Il ne sait plus où se mettre.

- Et si nous allions manger ? Intervient papa. Misty !


	17. Chapitre 17

Coucou tout le monde ! Je me suis dis que j'allais mettre la suite ce soir. Avant le samedi, histoire que ça ne vous repousse pas tout pendant le week-end et que moi je puisse faire la fête demain soir ! :-) Donc voila le chapitre 17 ! Et oui !

Alors, au programme : (Je colle le chapitre pour le nouveau document..., je reprends le chapitre en enlevant les espaces entre les paragraphe, me réimprègne du chapitre... Nous disions donc... Ah oui, très important : DUMBLEDORE ! Enfin la rencontre ! Vous allez enfin rencontrer ce fou...tu personnage. C'est le gros bloc là. Ah et aussi la première "échographie" ! Je n'en dit pas plus !

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

_**Aurelie Malfoy**_: Merci de me suivre :-) et voilà la suite ^^ J'essaye oui de mettre pas mal d'humour lol contente d'y arriver ;-)

**_lucie34_**: Merci à toi aussi de me suivre :-) Et bien tu vas etre heureuse, car c'est dans ce chapitre là ! Et je suis en train de rechercher les prénoms. Et oui, je suis au fameux chapitre des prénoms... :-)

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**_Chapitre 17: _**_Où comment aller voir son directeur maboule et lui demander de nous marier…._

Nous étions devant le bureau directorial. Moi flippant de voir le directeur qui jusqu'à il y a peu me paraissait sain d'esprit, mais qui ne l'était pas du tout….

- Aller, tout va bien se passer. Souffle Severus.

Puis il toc à la porte.

- Entrez. Nous dit la voix de Dumbledore.

Je pousse la porte et entre la première.

**_Et bien…. Ma meilleure élève et mon espion préféré…. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils me veulent, mais ça n'annonce rien de bon…. Et moi qui dois encore aller à Blackpool pour me soulager la baguette…. Enfin, les baguettes. _**Se reprend t-il avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Un frisson me parcourt.

- Alors mes enfants, que me vaut votre visite ? Nous demande t-il tout joyeux, contrastant avec le ton qu'il avait quelques secondes plus tôt.  
- Nous sommes venus vous voir pour une requête. Commence Severus.  
- Et bien je vous écoute. J'ai reçu votre hibou, mais j'avoue ne pas avoir tout compris. Dit-il buvant une gorger de jus de citrouille.  
- Nous voulons nous marier. Dis-je simplement.  
- Pardon ? Demande t-il, recrachant presque son jus de citrouille.  
- Nous voulons nous marier Albus. Répète Severus.  
- Mais…. Dit-il perdu.

Puis se reprenant :

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous aviez une relation professeur élève, au sein du château ?

Je peux sentir sa colère. Enfin je pense que c'est de la colère, au vu du visage qu'il nous offre. Il doit croire que l'on se fou de sa gueule.

- Oui. Dit Severus. Hermione est majeure grâce au retourneur de temps depuis 4 mois. Ça fait 3 mois que nous sommes ensemble, je n'ai détourné aucune mineure. Dit-il, mentant sur les dates.  
- Mais…. Enfin ça n'a pas de sens ! Vous êtes enceinte c'est ça ? S'exclame t-il.  
- Non, nous… nous avons peur. La guerre est à notre porte, et nous voulons nous marier avant de mourir pour l'un ou pour les deux. Dis-je apeuré. On ne sait pas de quoi demain est fait. Je suis majeure, je…. Je suis dans mon droit de me marier.  
- Mais alors pourquoi venez-vous vers moi ? Allez au ministère….  
- Nous ne voulons pas que Voldemort le sache. Pour Severus, sa couverture, même s'il le saura à un moment donné.  
- Et que comptez vous lui dire ? Demande t-il à Severus.  
- Je n'en sais encore rien, je trouverais bien. Mais nous voudrions nous marier avant la rentrée. Courant semaine prochaine même. Nous auront ainsi du temps pour nous avant la fin des vacances….  
- C'est que…. Enfin…. Je ne sais pas…. Dit-il indécis.  
- Je vous en pris professeur, je l'aime, je ne veux pas que la guerre m'enlève mon seul et unique amour. Le suppliais-je.

**_Mais ils me prennent pour qui ? Je ne suis pas mage matrimonial moi ! Non mais ! Et puis…. Je préfère le sang…. Ouai. Mmh… Peuh ! Un mariage, et en plus ils ne vont même pas ensemble ! Non mais ! Il pourrait être son père ! Et puis est ce que c'est vrai aussi cette histoire de majorité avancée ? C'est peut-être un piège…. Ils me prennent pour un sorcier sénile, mais je suis bien plus que lucide ! Aller, un bonbon, et tout va redevenir normal. Mmh…. J'adore le citron…. Faudrait que je demande d'autres bonbons à Mini... Bon pas que des bonbons, il faudrait que je lui demande une jeune moldue aussi. 16 ans. Ouai, elle ferra l'affaire…. Oh j'imagine déjà comment je vais la déshabiller…. Lui lécher…._**

Merde, c'est un grand malade !

- Miss, vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?  
- Je… excusez-moi, j'ai des problèmes de vue depuis un moment, et je dois attendre que mes lentilles de contact soient disponibles, mais en attendant, j'ai des crises de larmes. J'ai perdue en concentration visuelle. Dis-je essayant de justifier pourquoi ces larmes.  
- Oh. J'espère que vous les recevrez bientôt, ça doit être contraignant.  
- Oui, beaucoup.  
- Bien, sinon, pour… votre demande, j'accepte, mais pas la semaine prochaine. Je serais trop occupé…

**_Mmh… ouai brune, de gros seins…. _**

- Plus la semaine d'après.  
- Bien. On peut attendre une semaine de plus. Dit Severus.  
- Merci beaucoup. Dis-je.  
- Mais de rien mais enfants.  
- Bonne journée monsieur.  
- Bonne journée à vous.  
- Merci.

Nous sortons de son bureau. Puis Severus me précipite vers une salle vide. A peine rentrée que je m'effondre en larme.

- Mia, je suis là, tout va bien.  
- Il… est tellement…. Dis-je entre quelques sanglots.  
- Calme-toi, c'est finit. Calme-toi.  
- Il viole des jeunes filles, il tue, il…. Merlin, il n'est pas humain….  
- On finira par l'arrêter, ne t'en fait pas. Je t'aime Mia, je suis là, tout va bien se passer. On devrait aller voir Popy maintenant.  
- Mmh. Dis-je reniflant un peu.  
- Aller mon amour, allons y. Dit-il m'accompagnant.

Il ouvre la porte et nous nous dirigeons vers l'infirmerie. Je me ressaisie. Aller, tu peux le faire. Me dis-je. C'est quand nous arrivons dans l'infirmerie, que je me dis que le mieux serait une potion calmante. Mieux vaut ne pas mettre le bébé en danger.

- Ah, Severus, que me vaut…. Miss Granger ? Dit-elle surprise de me voir avec Severus.  
- Bonjour Popy. On peut parler, sans témoins ? Dit-il tacitement.  
- Euh oui, bien sur. Dit-elle, son regard allant de moi à Severus.  
- Auriez-vous une potion calmante avant ? Je…. Je vous expliquerais plus tard, mais j'en ai vraiment besoin. Dis-je la suppliant presque.  
- Euh oui…. Dit-elle allant chercher la dite potion.  
- Une PCG* Popy.  
- Pardon ? Vous….  
- On en parle après. Dit-il simplement.

Elle va dans la pièce à côté pour la potion et revient avec.

- Tenez, buvez.  
- Merci. Dis-je avec un sourire.

Je la bois et nous allons ensuite dans son bureau. Je me sens déjà mieux. Chacun de nous prend une chaise, puis plus rien. C'est Severus qui commence.

- Tout est en ordre ?  
- Oui, tout. Dit-elle.  
- Bien. Pour répondre à ta probable question, oui, elle sait tout. Pour Tom, pour Dumbledore, pour Ethan, tout.  
- Mais…. Pourquoi donc ?  
- Tu peux parler en toute tranquillité Mia, le bureau est bourré de sorts en tous genres. Me dit Severus.  
- Mon véritable nom est Sélène Moïra Riddle. Dis-je simplement.  
- Merlin ! Oh Sélène ! S'exclame t-elle venant vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Je souris. Bon sang, tout le monde me prend pour Merlin ou quoi ?

- Oh Merlin, enfin on t'a retrouvé. Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.  
- Oui. Ça va faire deux semaines que je le sais.  
- Bien. J'espère que tout se passe bien au manoir ?  
- Oui, très bien.  
- Si on est venus te voir Popy, c'est pour avoir tes services. Comme tu as pu le comprendre, elle est enceinte.  
- Et il n'y a pas longtemps. Si je me souviens bien, tu m'as demandé de vérifier la dernière fois que tu es venue.  
- Oui, le jeudi qui a suivit. Dis-je simplement.  
- Bon. Et Tom le sait ?  
- Oui, il a même accepté qu'il soit mon futur mari.  
- Oui, vaut mieux un mariage, tes pouvoirs seront trop déréglés dans ton cas. Et qui est l'heureux élu ? Me demande t-elle tout sourire.  
- C'est monsieur ici présent. Dis-je avec un sourire moi aussi.  
- Sev' ? C'est vrai ? Mais alors…. L'autre jour….  
- Elle pleurait à cause de moi. Enfin non, à cause de l'autre blonde qui s'est ramenée. Tu dois l'avoir vue non ?  
- Oui, je l'ai vu. Mais elle n'est pas restée longtemps.  
- Oui, je l'ai mise à la porte avec menace d'un sort qui la suivrait.  
- Elle n'arrêtera donc jamais !  
- Je n'en sais rien. Tom est au courant, il devrait lui en toucher un mot.  
- Popy, vous venez de dire que dans mon cas, mes pouvoirs seraient trop déréglés. Dans mon cas plus qu'un autre ou…  
- Oui, tu a eu un héritage de tes parents, comme ton frère. Toi tu l'as reçu de ta mère.  
- Mais de quel héritage parlez-vous ?  
- Oui, je n'ai jamais su l'héritage d'Helena. Dit Severus. Tom est un vampire, mais elle…. Dit-il ne savant rien.  
- Quoi ? Papa est un vampire ! Et il ne nous a rien dit !  
- Oui, pour le moment, on le dit souvent à la majorité de l'enfant, c'est là qu'il reçoit son héritage.  
- Bon et donc le miens ?  
- Tu n'as pas un élément naturel que tu aime plus qu'un autre ? Et toi Severus, n'as-tu jamais entendu Tom surnommer Helena ?  
- Si, il l'appelait ma sirène, mais…. Non ! C'est une sirène !  
- Oui.  
- Mais elles ne sont pas immortelles ?  
- Si, sauf si elle se reçoit un Avada en pleine poitrine. Là, elle passe la baguette à gauche, comme tout le monde.  
- Oui, bien sur.  
- Attendez, ça veux dire que…. Je vais devenir une sirène moi aussi ?  
- Tu as les gênes, et je suis sur que tu les as déjà développés. Le tournoi des trois sorciers, tu étais dans le lac….  
- Oui.  
- Aucuns stragulots n'est venus vers toi. Les créatures marines te respectent.  
- Et bien. Dis-je ne sachant plus où j'en suis.  
- Oui. Dit Severus scié lui aussi.  
- Mais alors ça veut dire que je te verrais mourir ! M'exclamais-je soudain.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, on a encore énormément de temps devant nous. Dit-il avec le sourire. Je ne veux pas partir tout de suite. Popy, est ce que nous pouvons savoir comment va notre fille ? Demande t-il.  
- Ah, tu sais que c'est une fille ?  
- J'ai un bon pressentiment oui.  
- Mais non, c'est un garçon. Dis-je.  
- Et bien nous allons essayer de voir ça. Dit-elle amusée.

Elle pointe sa baguette sur mon ventre. Une couleur violette vient teinter mon ventre. Puis elle lance un autre sort et la couleur devient verte pomme. Elle relève la tête vers nous.

- Et bien, j'en connais qui vont être des parents gâteau. Dit-elle tout sourire.  
- Alors Popy, c'est une fille ?  
- Oui !  
- Quoi ! M'exclamais-je.  
- Mais c'est aussi un garçon.  
- Pardon ? Demande Severus.  
- Vous attendez des jumeaux. Dit-elle. Ils sont en parfaite santé, ils se développent très bien. Ils devraient bien bouger dans quelques mois. Dit-elle heureuse.  
- Chéri, tu as entendu ? Me demande mon futur mari complètement à la ramasse.  
- Oui…. Une princesse…. Dis-je n'en revenant pas non plus.  
- Un prince…. Continue t-il abasourdie.

Un silence se pose sur la pièce, quand Severus se met d'un coup debout et hurle fou de bonheur :

- Mon amour ! On attend des jumeaux.

* * *

PCG* : Potion Compatible avec les Grossesses


	18. Chapitre 18

Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà ! Bon un peu en retard, mais bon...

Réponses aux reviews :

dragohermione62, Lis Norris : Contente que mon histoire vous plaise :-) Merci de me suivre !

Aurelie Malfoy : Oui, Dumbledore est horrible mais que veux-tu, il n'avais qu'a pas mener tout le monde par la baguette. Et puis... il a des circonstances atténuantes. tu va le découvrir dans ce chapitre là.

Sur ce ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 18 :**_ Où comment annoncer à sa meilleure amie que l'on va se marier et en sortir vivante...

Une semaine était passée. Le repas s'était bien déroulé, même si des pensées déplacées de la part de Drago et Ethan m'ont fait frissonner. Et pas de dégout…. C'est Severus qui en a été heureux le soir même. Ou était-ce l'après midi… ? Bref.

Une semaine aussi que nous avions vu Dumbledore. J'en ai encore des frissons, rien que d'y penser. L'horreur. Un mot simple, puissant, et encore, pas assez pour lui. S'était atroce, insupportable. Ses pensées…. Si noires, si folles, il était évident qu'il était plus atteint que quiconque de la mort de son compagnon. Et quand je dis compagnon, je pense veela. Et oui, Grindelwald était un veela. C'est papa, qui m'en a parlé. Et il l'a tué…. Personne ne peut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé cette journée là, mais je ne pense pas qu'il en est été conscient. Pas avec son mental actuel. Et je ne pense pas qu'il s'en soit remis. Il est malade, mais pas fou. Juste malade. Malade d'avoir perdu son veela. Et là, allez faire comprendre à un drogué que non il n'y a pas d'hippogriffes roses….

Et encore une semaine aussi que nous savions que nous attendions des jumeaux. Severus était aux anges. Moi aussi. Du coup, il était encore plus aux petits soins. Papa était lui aussi fou de joie. Ethan irradiait de bonheur. Narcissa complètement folle. J'avais envoyé un hibou à mes parents. Il fallait que je les voie et leur parle de vive voix. J'étais survoltée. Nous avions rencontré Blaise Zabini. Il était sympa lui aussi dans le fond. Mais bon pour le moment j'attendais une lettre.  
J'en avais envoyé une aussi à ma meilleure amie. Et merlin sait que j'attends plus une beuglante. A moins qu'elle ne vienne elle même me jeter un sort de chauve-furie. Et alors là… on en reparlera. Je flippe. Ma lettre est partie hier. Je suis sur le perron à attendre. Severus me prend dans ses bras. Je me sens un peu mieux. Mais je flippe toujours. Je respire son odeur. M'imprègne de lui. Son bras gauche vient dans mon dos, alors que le droit vient se mettre sur ma hanche gauche, près de mon ventre.

- Ça va aller Mia. Je serais là.  
- J'ai les boules Sev'. Elle serait capable de me tuer…. J'en suis sur.  
- Et bien elle se prendra un sectusempra avant.  
- Severus, je ne rigole pas.  
- Moi non plus. Je t'aime, je vous aime. Et crois-moi, je ne l'ai pas dit souvent. Dit-il m'embrassant.  
- Je sais. Et j'apprécie.

Il me sert un peu plus encore. Puis je vois une tâche noire au fond. Je me redresse. La tâche se ramène, grossit un peu. Un hibou. Merlin. Le fou !

- Severus, met toi à l'abri.  
- Quoi ? Mais….  
- C'est le hibou de Ronald, il ne sait pas atterrir. Dis-je affolée.  
- Viens, vite. Me dit-il m'emmenant derrière la porte d'entrée.

A peine la porte fermée, que nous entendons un paf. C'est bon, il a atterrit.

- C'est lui qui a fait ce boucan ?  
- Oui.

J'ouvre la porte. Il est en bas, debout. Bon déjà il n'est pas trop amoché. Je rends le bras à sa hauteur, il monte dessus. Puis prends le parchemin dans l'autre. Je regarde le seau de cire sur l'enveloppe. Ginny.

- C'est à qui cette chauve souris ? Me demande Severus, voyant le seau.  
- Je l'ai offert à Ginny en quatrième année.  
- Bon, tu as au moins une réponse. Et ce n'est pas une beuglante. Dit-il voulant me rassurer.  
- Oui. Je… je vais aller dans la chambre pour l'ouvrir. Dis-je joignant le geste à la parole.

Je grimpe les marches et finis par atteindre ma chambre, notre chambre. Je me pose sur le lit. Ma main tremble. J'essaye de décacheter le parchemin. Je finis par y arriver. J'écarte les plis de celle-ci, je flippe. Je n'ai pas écrit trop de ceci ou trop de cela dans la lettre, mais bon avec Ginny…. Je finis par la déplier. Je retiens ma respiration. Puis commence à la lire.

_**Chère Hermione,**_

_**Comment as-tu pus me faire une chose pareil ! Me prévenir à la dernière minute ! Parce que si j'ai bien compris, c'est pour avant la rentrée ? Je n'en reviens pas ! Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais un petit ami ! On est meilleures amies, on est sensé se dire tout ! Moi, est ce que je te cache quelque chose ? Bon ok, peut-être une ou deux, mais quand même ! Sinon pour répondre à ta question, bien sur que j'accepte d'être une de tes demoiselles d'honneur ! Tu n'imagines pas comme ça me fait plaisir que tu es pensée à moi ! T'as raison, la guerre est à la porte, profitons de la vie maintenant….**_

_**Sinon, parlons peu, mais parlons bien, qui est le futur mari ? Je le connais ? Et vous en avez parlé à Dumbledore ! Mais c'est qui ? **_

_**Moi mes vacances se passent bien, a part que le jardin doit être dégnomé, et que Ron est en vacances chez Lav-Lav…. Donc le jardin est toujours habité.**_

_**En attendant une réponse, ou si tu es dans le monde sorcier, l'adresse d'une cheminée….**_

_**Gros bisous Ginny.**_

Bon, ça n'est pas aussi poussé que je le pensais…. L'adresse d'une cheminée…. Est-ce que papa….

- Misty ? Appelais-je.

Un plop se fait entendre, et la voici devant moi.

- Oui mademoiselle Sélène ? Me demande t-elle.  
- Est-ce que tu peux trouver mon frère et lui dire de venir me trouver dans ma chambre s'il te plait.  
- Bien sur, Misty va le chercher, mademoiselle.  
- Merci.

Puis elle disparait à nouveau dans un plop sonore. Je relis la lettre une fois encore. Sait-on jamais, peut-être que j'ai laissé passer quelque chose. Pas le temps de finir la lettre, qu'Ethan entre dans la pièce.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Misty est venue me trouver. Dit-il inquiet.  
- Est-ce que tu pense que Ginny pourrait garder un secret ? Genre, gros secret. Demandais-je.  
- Oui, je pense, mais pourquoi tu me demande ça ?  
- Je me disais qu'elle pourrait venir ici. Et tout lui dire. Elle est du genre très famille, elle comprendra surement.  
- Oui, mais papa ne serra surement pas de cet avis. Enfin tu peux toujours lui demander, mais….  
- Mia, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Misty m'a dit que tu avais demandé Ethan ?  
- Oui, je… j'ai lu la lettre de Ginny, et… je voulais l'avis d'Ethan sur un sujet. J'aurais voulut tout lui dire. Qu'elle sache qui je suis réellement, et…. Enfin c'est ma meilleure amie…. Je voulais aussi savoir si je pouvais éventuellement l'inviter. Continuais-je après une petite pause.

Il vient s'assoir à coté de moi. Son bras vient m'entourer l'épaule. Je me calle contre lui.

**Oui, bon vous n'allez pas faire vos culbutes devant moi quand même….**

- Bon j'y vais moi, je t'ai dit ce que j'en pensais, maintenant à toi de voir. Dit-il sortant de la pièce.  
- Viens par là. Me dit Severus, me faisant me mettre à la tête du lit.

Il me reprend dans ses bras.

**Je ne sais pas comment réagira Tom si tu lui en parlais…. Ethan à l'air de vraiment lui faire confiance, mais c'est un secret qu'elle ne doit surtout pas dire. A personne, et elle serra forcément tentée. Il faudrait qu'elle réagisse vraiment mal envers Dumbledore pour qu'elle n'en parle pas.**

- Tu as des doutes….  
- Qui n'en aurait pas. Et puis…. Il y a un facteur risque que je ne veux surtout pas délaisser.  
- Lequel ?  
- Toi et les bébés. Dit-il m'embrassant.

Ses lèvres sur les miennes me calment. Je ne m'étais pas rendus compte à quel point ça me stressait. Sa main vient sur ma joue alors que l'autre vient dans le bas de mon dos.

**Je t'aime tellement Mia. Je ne m'en relèverais pas si je te perdais….**

**SCÈNE EXPLICITE : LES MINEURS, VOUS POUVEZ ATTENDRE LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE, IL N'Y A RIEN DE DIT A LA FIN DE CELUI LA... **

Pour lui faire comprendre que moi aussi je l'aime, qu'il est tout pour moi, je presse subitement mes lèvres un peu plus encore sur les siennes. Entrouvrant légèrement les miennes, je laisse ma langue titiller sa bouche avant qu'il ne me laisse libre accès à sa langue. Sa main dans mon dos me rapproche de lui, me collant à lui. Bon sang, que ça m'avait manqué ! Il ne me touchait que rarement maintenant, de peur de faire mal aux bébés. J'avais beau lui dire qu'il n'y avait aucun risque, il n'en démordait pas. Collée contre lui, je pouvais donc sentir son sexe gonflé contre ma cuisse. Et si il y a bien chose qui me fait jeter mes strings d'un rien, c'est quand il me touche en bandant, alors que ça fait quatre jours qu'il ne m'a pas fait l'amour. Je gémis de plaisir. Merlin, il pourrait me prendre tout de suite, que je n'aurais pas mal du tout. Oh putain ! Fait froid ! Le con, il a enlevé nos vêtements d'un informulé. Je suis tellement obnubilé par mes sensations que je n'entends plus ses pensées. La main qui était sur ma joue est descendue à mon sein, puis allant sur mon ventre, le caressant. Moi la mienne vient empoigner son membre, gonflé à bloc. J'ai hâte d'avoir ça en moi….

- Mmh…. Gémit-il. Mia… Putain c'est bon. Dit-il alors que je le branle.

Sa main sur mon ventre vient jusqu'à ma fente. Fente qui là, est complètement inondée. Rien qu'en serrant les jambes je pouvais le sentir. Mais alors avec ses doigts….

- T'est trempée mon amour. Grogne t-il.  
- Pour toi chéri. Prends-moi. Gémis-je.  
- Mmh…. Arrête, je…. Je veux venir en toi. Dit-il se libérant de ma main.

Ok, il n'a pas précisé. Je me redresse. Me mets à califourchon sur lui, et m'empale directement.

- Merlin ! Criais-je.  
- Tu peux m'appeler Severus, tu sais. Me dit-il tout sourire.

Je lui lance un sourire au coin, puis commence un mouvement de va et vient, le faisant gémir comme pas possible, avant de me retirer.

- Qu'est ce que….

Pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que je l'ai en bouche. Merlin que c'est bon de le bouffer avec mon jus dessus….

- Mmh….  
- Putain Mia ! Ah !

Aller, c'est partit pour la combinaison magique : Petit coup de langue par ici, succions par là, pompage ici, et sperme qui coule à flot. Bon sang, épais comme j'aime. J'adore. Je me redresse, lèche le coin de mes lèvres, avant de revenir vers les siennes.

- Merlin, tu vas avoir ma mort sur la conscience un jour.  
- Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je m'arrange juste pour te faire du bien. Au fait, je crois que tout le manoir t'a entendu….  
- Ça m'étonnerais, j'ai mis un sort de silence dans la pièce quand je suis rentrée. Dit-il tout sourire.  
- Tu avais tout planifié.  
- Et oui !  
- Pervers.  
- Pas envers ma femme non. Dit-il, m'embrassant le cou.  
- Pas encore…. Mmh…. Sev'…. Gémis-je.

Sa langue vient parcourir un sillon de salive sur mon cou, allant vers mon sein gauche. Bon sang, les papillons qui montent…. Il vient sur moi. J'adore avoir son poids sur moi. Puis sans que je ne le voie venir, il me pénètre d'un coup de rein puissant.

- Merlin !  
- Severus mon amour, Severus.  
- Ta gueule et lime moi ! Criais-je.

Il ne se fait pas prier, le sourire aux lèvres. Oh merlin, oh merlin, oh….

- Oui, plus fort, ah ! Plus… vite !

Ses asseaux me donnent des étoiles devant les yeux. Merlin, je ne vais plus tarder à toucher les nuages du bout des doigts. Il accélère, faisant claquer nos peaux l'une contre l'autre. Il gémit, cri même, putain que c'est bon !

- Severus ! Criais-je alors qu'il me pince le clito. Ah ! Hurlais-je décollant.  
- Mia ! Crie t-il à ma suite.


	19. Chapitre 19

Coucou tout le monde ! Désolée pour le retard, je ne pensais pas qu'il s'était écouler autant de temps depuis le dernier chapitre. Je pense publier un chapitre par semaine, car le temps me manque un peu et les idées aussi. Il faut juste que l'inspiration revienne au galop. J'en suis au chapitre 22 finit, le 23 est commencé et c'est loin d'être terminé.

Réponses au reviews :

Aurelie Malfoy : Et bien tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir... :-). Merci de me suivre, et j'espère que la suite te plaira...

sjrodgers23 : thanks for your review I hope you enjoy the next chapter all like the chapters past. Excuse me for my english approximate.

Voilà la suite !

* * *

**_Chapitre 19 :_**_Ou comment annoncer à son père que l'on voudrait inviter sa meilleure amie et tout lui dire…._

- Severus, il va falloir aller voir papa pour lui parler de Ginny.  
- Mmh…. On est bien là…. Et je vais surement encore avoir besoin de toi. Dit-il me serrant d'avantage contre lui, fourrant sa tête dans mes cheveux.

Et accessoirement, son sexe en semi-érection collé à mes fesses. Me faisant ainsi comprendre que notre activité ressente allait de nouveau être jouée.

- Pardon ? Tu es tombé sur la tête ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me toucher…. Dis-je m'écartant de lui.  
- Ouai… enfin pas tout le temps, mais j'avoue que là…. Tu as réussis à me faire changer d'avis. Et puis je ne pourrais pas résister, t'es trop sexy….  
- Pfff. Moi qui croyais être tranquille. Dis-je de mauvaise foi.  
- Pardon ? Dit-il relevant la tête de mes cheveux, se tournant vers moi.

Je lui souris.

- Mouai…. Je préfère. En attendant….

Il se rapproche dangereusement de moi. Oh toi….

**_Va falloir que je la joue rusé…._**

Je fais mine de rien avoir entendu. Qu'est ce qu'il me mijote encore ?

- Que dirais-tu d'aller prendre une bonne douche. Pour nous délasser de tout ça… ?  
- Mmh… oui, ça peut-être envisageable. Dis-je aguicheuse.

Bon sang, si avec la grossesse je devenais insatiable… On n'était pas dans la bouse de dragon…. Pas qu'il ne suivrait pas la cadence, au contraire, mais…. Justement. On ne verrait plus personne. Il se lève du lit. Me tend une main que je prends, et me colle contre lui. Oh oui, il va avoir besoin de moi.

- En effet oui. Dis-je simplement.  
- Comme je t'ai dit oui.

Il nous dirige vers la salle de bain. Il allume la douche. Puis se retourne vers moi. Mes lèvres viennent se coller aux siennes. Bon sang, je ne m'en lasserais pas…. Ouai, je confirme, on ne verrait plus personne. Mes bras entour son cou, alors que ses mains se posent sur mes hanches, me rapprochant de lui, me faisant sentir son membre dur pour moi. Nos langues jouent avec celle de l'autre. Il lâche une de mes hanches pour mettre le jet de la douche en marche. Puis il nous entraine dessous quand l'eau est à bonne température. Je lâche sa bouche. Le regarde. L'eau coule sur son corps musclé. Des frissons parcours le miens. Il les voie et me rapproche de lui. Bon sang, des papillons reviennent prendre place dans mon ventre. Je viens d'avoir un orgasme, et mon corps en veut d'autre. Bon moi aussi, il est vrai, mais…. Merlin, qu'il me prenne vite, j'en peux plus !

- Severus, arrête de tourner autour du pot et fait ton homme de Cro-Magnon ! J'en peux plus. Prends-moi mon amour.  
- Oh, tout ce que tu voudras bébé. Dit-il, me soulevant une jambe, se passant devant mon entrée et poussant d'un seul coup.  
- Ah ! Merlin ! C'est si bon !  
- Severus mon amour, Severus. Dit-il reprenant ses coups de butoirs.

Oh bon sang, c'est tellement bon ! La boule au font de mon ventre gonfle, gonfle encore ! J'en veux plus !

- Plus vite, plus fort ! Criais-je.  
- Il y a les bébés Mia.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, ils sont bien accrochés, et je suis sur qu'ils aiment aussi.

Ses coups sont un peu plus fort, un peu plus vite, mais je sais, et je sens qu'il se contrôle pour ne pas leur faire de mal.

- Finalement…. Tu as raison…. Mieux vaut… pas faire… l'amour … tout… pendant que… je suis… enceinte. Dis-je alors qu'il continue ses coups de butoirs.  
- Hors de question. Peut-être pas… tout le temps… mais tu ne… me laisseras… pas… attraper… les couilles bleue. Dit-il, accélérant ses coups de butoirs et sa vitesse sans s'en rendre compte.  
- Non, profite bien, c'est la… dernière fois. Dis-je avec un sourire, le visage dans son épaule.

Gagné ! Il se met à me limer et à me pilonner comme un forcené.

- Ah ! Oui ! Putain ! Ah Severus ! C'est tellement, bon ! Ah ! Criais-je une dernière fois avant de jouir comme jamais encore.  
- Putain Mia ! Crie t-il lui aussi dans un ultime coup de rein, se déversant en moi.

Nous reprenons notre respiration, lui, toujours en moi. Donc ma cuisse toujours sur sa hanche.

- Oh… bon sang, c'était plus que ce qu'on a pu faire jusque là. C'était génial ! Dis-je irradiant de béatitude.  
- Tu as gagné. Dit-il d'une voix neutre, se retirant de moi, me lâchant au passage.

Je me sens vide. Il fait froid tout d'un coup.

- Quoi donc ?  
- Je ne te retoucherais pas avant l'accouchement.  
- Pardon ? Demandais-je, étant sure d'avoir mal entendue.  
- C'est bien ce que tu voulais non ? Dit-il dos à moi, cette fois.  
- Non ! Je… je voulais te mettre en colère pour que tu te lâches.  
- Et je n'ai pas su garder mon sang froid. Dit-il se retournant. Donc on arrête. On en a bien profité, j'ai de bon souvenir de cette fois aussi, ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant, on garde la tête et le corps froid. Je dormirais dans une autre chambre s'il le faut, mais je veux vraiment leur faire courir aucuns risques. Dit-il, mettant sa main sur mon ventre.  
- Tu vas arrêter de dire des conneries ? Dis-je, me libérant de son contact, furibonde. Je vais appeler Popy moi, elle va te dire ce qu'il en est.  
- Non, elle n'a pas besoin de savoir notre vie privée.  
- Ecoute, elle sait que je suis enceinte, elle doit donc se douter de comment on a fait pour y arriver non ?  
- Je n'irais pas lui parler de notre vie privée, et toi non plus. Je veux que tu me le jure. Dit-il le regard noir.  
- Non mais n'importe quoi ! Et puis quoi encore ? Tu veux un serment inviolable ? M'énervais-je.  
- Sélène, je ne le répèterais pas. Dit-il strict.  
- Parfait. Sors de là. Je veux finir ma douche seule. Dis-je le poussant hors de la cabine de douche.

Il se laisse faire.

**_Bon sang, calme toi, ce n'est pas la mer à boire non plus !_**

- Je t'en ficherais moi de la mer à boire ! Sors de cette salle de bain ! Hurlais-je. Tout de suite !  
- Mia…  
- Tout de suite !

Il baisse la tête et finit par sortir de là. Moi j'ai les jambes qui tremblent, les yeux pleins de larmes. Mais merde à la fin ! Il ne comprend donc pas que les bébés ne courent aucuns risques quand on fait l'amour ! Et puis merde ! J'ai des hormones à griller moi ! Si ce n'est pas dans le sexe, ça va être dans quoi ! Je m'effondre en boule au sol, sous le jet d'eau. Les larmes coulent. J'en ai marre. Marre de tout ça, d'être enceinte, de devoir me marier, d'être amoureuse. Je finis par me remettre debout au bout de 10 minutes. Je finis ma douche, me lave les cheveux, puis le corps, insistant bien sur les endroits qu'il a touché. Je ne veux plus qu'il me touche. Rien ne sert d'attendre la naissance des jumeaux. C'est soit maintenant, soit jamais. Il a choisi. Il ne me touchera plus. Je m'en sortais bien sans lui avant d'être avec, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne m'en sortirais pas maintenant.

Je me passe une grande serviette autour de moi, prends une petite pour les cheveux. Et sors de la salle de bain pour aller chercher mes affaires dans la chambre. Mon cœur se brise un peu plus encore. Le lit est fait, et je sais que ce n'est pas Misty qui l'a fait. Personne n'est dans la chambre. Il est partit dans une autre. Les larmes reviennent. Il n'a pas le droit ! Il aura des devoirs conjugaux à respecter ! Hurlais-je intérieurement, avant de m'effondrer au sol en pleurant silencieusement. Il n'a pas le droit de me laisser toute seule, il n'a pas le droit…. Il m'abandonne… il nous abandonne…. Lui qui était si content…. Tout est à sa place, comme si personne n'était venu ici avant. Ma baguette sur le bureau à ma droite, ma valise devant la chaise, à coté de l'armoire….

- Ah ! Criais-je de douleur, plaquant une main sur mon bas-ventre, me retenant au bureau avec l'autre.

Mes larmes reprennent de plus belle. J'arrive à prendre ma baguette, j'envois un patronus à papa. Puis la baguette tombe au sol, ma main vient rejoindre l'autre sur mon ventre. Non, tout mais pas ça ! Non ! Pas maintenant, non ! Criais-je en moi, les larmes dévalant mes joues. Des bruits de pas se font entendre, rapides, lourds. Puis la porte qui s'ouvre à la volée.

- Sélène, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'exclame papa paniqué venant vers moi.

Je relève la tête. Severus est derrière lui. Je ne peux rien dire, j'ai une boule dans la gorge.

- Appelle Léon Severus, je m'occupe d'elle. Dit-il, paniqué toujours. Ça va aller ma puce, Léon arrive, ça va aller. Continue t-il de dire, voulant surement se rassurer lui aussi.  
- Il arrive. Dit Severus d'une voix inquiète.

Mes larmes ne se calment pas. La douleur est toujours là, j'ai peur, j'ai tellement peur…. Je ne veux pas perdre mes bébés…. Non, pas eux. Merlin….

- Ecarte-toi Tom. Bonjour Miss, je suis là, nous allons regarder ce que vous avez. Détendez vous, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais essayez. Messieurs, pouvez vous m'aider à l'allonger sur le lit s'il vous plait. Pas de magie tant que je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a.

Je sens les bras de Severus se resserrer sur moi, je ferme les yeux. De part la douleur, mais aussi parce que je ne veux pas le voir.

- Merci, pouvez-vous sortir à présent, j'en ai pour un petit moment. Merci.

Je les vois sortir, papa inquiet, Severus… je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à le cerner.

- Bien, vous avez mal depuis combien de temps ?  
- 5 minutes tout au plus. Dis-je serrant les dents.  
- Bon. C'est par pic ou en continue ?  
- En continue avec des pics de douleurs.  
- D'accord. C'est déjà une bonne chose que vous ne soyez pas habillée, je vais devoir vous ausculter. Calmez-vous, tout va bien se passer. Je vais chercher une serviette dans votre salle de bain, je reviens.  
Bon sang, il va m'ausculter…. Jamais personne…. Severus est le seul à m'avoir vu nue…. Merlin. Mais merde !  
- Là. Bon. Vous allez écarter les jambes, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis médicomage, j'en ai vu d'autres…. Dit-il, me calmant un peu.

J'écarte donc les jambes. Non sans être mal à l'aise. Il me pause la serviette dessus les cuisses, me cachant ce qu'il fait.

- Est-ce que vous êtes stressé en ce moment ?  
- J'ai fait une crise juste avant d'avoir les douleurs. Dis-je, essayant de respirer calmement, même si la douleur est toujours là.  
- C'est surement lié alors. Il va falloir que vous évitiez les crises d'angoisse. Je vais vous donner une potion pour ça. Dit-il. Je vais vérifier le col, je vais donc introduire un spéculum. Ça écarte les parois de votre vagin, pour que je puisse voir le col. M'explique t-il.

Je ne dis rien et le laisse faire, même si j'angoisse à fond.

- Ça va être un peu froid, mais tout va bien. Dit-il introduisant ensuite le machin.

Oh putain, c'est gelé oui ! Pis… je ne suis pas à l'aise moi !

- Vous avez eu des rapports il n'y a pas longtemps….  
- Euh… oui, la raison de ma crise d'angoisse d'ailleurs. Dis-je gênée.  
- Comment ça ? Demande t-il intrigué.  
- Le papa pense que lors de nos rapports, il fait courir un risque aux bébés, du coup il se contient un maximum.  
- C'est une idée reçue tout à fait fausse. Au contraire, c'est très bon pour les bébés. Et je vous encourage à avoir une sexualité active pendant votre grossesse, votre corps serra en meilleure forme, et vous mènerez mieux votre grossesse à terme. Sinon, pour moi, votre col est normal. Dit-il en retirant ce truc. Ça me semble simplement une crise d'angoisse qui s'est reporté sur votre grossesse. Bon, maintenant qu'on sait qu'il n'y a pas de risque avec le col, je vais quand même examiner vos fœtus. Dit-il, prenant sa baguette. Je vous laisse vous remettre debout. Me dit-il.

C'est là que je me rends compte que mes douleurs ont disparues.

- Docteur, est ce que c'est normal que je n'ai plus mal ? Demandais-je inquiète soudain.  
- Oui, j'ai remarqué que vous aviez cessé de vous raidir pendant l'auscultation. La crise est passée. Je vous fournirais une fiole au cas où elle recommencerait ne vous en faites pas.  
- Merci. Dis-je debout face à lui.

Il pointe sa baguette sur mon ventre. Une couleur verte apparait, avec un léger hâle bleu.

- Bon, votre crise a générée une petite crispation sur vos fœtus, mais tout à l'air de revenir en ordre. Vous allez devoir vous reposer pendant deux ou trois jours. N'en faites pas trop. Je reviendrais vous voir dans une semaine ou deux.  
- Je…. J'aurais voulut être suivit pas Popy à Poudlard. C'est surement elle qui m'accouchera, et….  
- Pas de problème. Je lui passerais le mot alors. Dit-il le sourire bienveillant.  
- Merci.  
- De rien mademoiselle.  
- Je vous laisse vous rhabiller, je vais voir ces messieurs.  
- Oh, j'ai oublié de vous dire, depuis quelques temps, je n'entends plus aussi bien les pensées des autres. Les vôtres m'ont été inaccessible là.  
- Et bien votre pouvoir évolue, à voir dans quel sens…. Dit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte et de la refermer de suite après.

Je vais ensuite vers mon armoire et sors un pantalon, des sous-vêtements ainsi qu'un haut. Une fois habillée, je me couche. Je suis vannée.

* * *

Et voila le nouveau chapitre ! :-) alors, qu'en pensez vous ?


	20. Chapitre 20

Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis super désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tot ! Je passe des concours, donc révisions obligent, je vais essayer de poster plus régulièrement.

En attendant voici la suite !

* * *

_**Chapitre 20 :** Ou comment apprendre de ses erreurs…._

4 jours que je broyais du noir. 4 jours que je n'avais pas parlés à Severus. 4 jours que je pleurais le soir. 4 jours que je n'avais pas refaits de crise. 4 jours que j'avais trouver ma robe de mariée. Mais 4 putains de jours que mes hormones me faisaient gueuler sur tout le monde. J'en avais marre, raz le bol ! Je sentais la crise pas très loin. Je ne sais plus quoi y faire. Papa le vois, Ethan aussi, mais personne n'ose faire quelque chose. Et pour ma part, je ne contrôle qu'à peine ma magie. Ma magie instinctive revient souvent. 4 jours donc, que c'est la foire.

- Mione ?  
- Mmh ? Dis-je, immergeant de mes pensées.  
- Il va bien falloir que vous vous reparliez avant le mariage.  
- Reparler à ce…. Cet énergumène, certainement oui, et puis quoi encore ? J'invite Graup à notre mariage ?  
- Si ça peut te faire plaisir.  
- Non. Hors de question. Tu te rends compte qu'il ne veut plus me toucher Ethan ! Dis-je. Tout ça parce que je suis en cloque !  
- Et bien…. Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait, mais…. Je pense le comprendre. Et encore plus que maintenant, tu as fais une crise qui a toucher les bébés. Il doit penser que c'est de sa faute.  
- Et ça l'est ! Il ne serait pas partit….  
- Il a juste changé de chambre Mione !  
- C'est déjà de trop. Je l'aime bon sang Ethan, j'en suis folle. Et là, folle de chagrin qu'il ne me prenne plus dans ses bras, qu'il ne m'embrasse plus. Ok, il ne me touche plus, mais il y a : toucher et toucher. Et moi j'ai l'impression d'être devenue mère célibataire. J'ai peur Ethan. Dis-je les larmes commençant à couler.  
- Calme-toi Mione, on est là. Dit-il me prenant dans ses bras, me berçant.  
- Je voudrais tellement qu'il me parle. Même pour me dire que je dois me reposer pour les bébés, n'importe quoi. Tout mais pas l'indifférence. Je ne le supporte plus.

J'accepterais sa colère, ses doutes, mes pleures, ma douleur, mais pas son indifférence. Je l'aime. Et le pire, ce n'est pas la haine… c'est l'indifférence. Mais il ne doit pas oublier notre couple au détriment des bébés. Hors de question. Je m'écarte d'Ethan. Ravale mes larmes. Essuie mes joues.

- Merci frérot. Ça fait du bien.  
- Quand tu veux sœurette, mais vous devriez parler. Le mariage est dans trois jours. Ginny devrait arriver dans quelques minutes maintenant…. Dit-il avant de sortir du salon.

Oui, on devrait parler, mais il ne voudra jamais rester dans la même pièce que moi. Il me supporte au repas, c'est déjà énorme. On revient au début de notre relation en sommes. Et oui, Ginny allait arriver. J'avais été voir papa un après midi, je lui avais parlé longuement, et il avait accepté. A condition qu'on s'assure que tout soit fait pour qu'elle ne répète rien à personne. Je lui avais donc renvoyé un parchemin lui disant d'aller au chaudron baveur avant de reprendre le réseau de cheminette pour venir au manoir. Personne ne devait savoir où elle allait, ni chez qui elle allait. Je regarde la pendule : 15h22. Je lui avais dit vers 15h30. Elle ne va plus tarder. Je me lève et vais me faire un brin de toilette, histoire de nettoyer toutes traces de larmes sur mes joues. Je monte dans ma chambre. Quelle fut ma surprise quand je vois que mon lit est pris. Bon sang. Je n'y crois pas. Il ne vient pas la nuit, il ne me parle plus, mais il vient la journée. Et de toute évidence, il ne s'est pas rendu compte, que, le sommeil le gagnait…. Je vais dans la salle de bain attenante sans faire de bruit. Un brin de toilette plus tard, et je retourne dans ma chambre, où je le vois assis sur le lit, les mains jointe, réfléchissant. Il relève la tête à mon arrivée. Je ne dis rien. Il se lève. Mais ne cherche pas à partir. Il me regarde. Blasé, blessé, triste.

_**Si seulement je ne m'étais pas lâcher, elle n'aurait jamais eu de crise… On s'aimerait encore, je pourrais la prendre dans mes bras sans avoir peur. Je pourrais l'embrasser…. Merlin, si tu savais comme elle me manque. Pense t-il plaintivement. Je l'aime tellement…. Elle ne me parlera plus jamais…. Et on doit se marier…. Comment on va faire, ça va être ingérable….**_

Merlin ! Qu'est ce que…. Mon don est revenu… ? Mais….

**_Et voilà qu'elle a peur de moi ! Je ne la mérite pas. Je ne les mérite pas. Et pourtant, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans eux…._**

- Tu…. Dis-je la voix enrouée. Tu n'y es pour rien Severus. Dis-je finalement. Tout est de ma faute. Si je ne t'avais pas forcé la main en disant des paroles pour t'enrager…. Continuais-je baissant la tête pas vraiment fière, les yeux pleins de larmes.  
- Non. Dit-il, approchant de moi, mais restant à une bonne distance quand même. Non, tout est de Ma faute. Je n'ai pas cherché à me calmer, je…. Je te demande pardon. Je t'aime tellement Mia…. Dit-il, sa voix partant dans les aigues.

Bon sang, ne pleure pas, je n'y survivrais pas…. Pensais-je, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- Je ne veux pas me marier avec quelqu'un avec lequel je ne parlerais pas. Avec lequel je ne rigolerais pas. Je t'aime, et je veux être la pour nos enfants, pour toi, pour nous. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire dit-on….  
- Oh Severus. Dis-je, me précipitant dans ses bras, qu'il referme sur moi, me serrant contre lui. Je t'aime tellement moi aussi. Dis-je, mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

Bon sang, ce que ça me manquait…. Plus jamais je ne pars de là….

- J'espère bien oui. Dit-il comme ça, la voix enrouée.  
- De quoi ? Demandais-je, me reculant de son torse.  
- Que tu ne veux plus partir. Dit-il logique.

Je me fige. Je n'ai pas parlé à voix haute, si ?

- Bien sur que si voyons.

Non ! Je le regarde, il ne se rend pas compte…. Puis je le vois les yeux ronds. Bon, on dirait qu'il m'entend….

- Comment ça se fait, tu… tu ne bouge pas les lèvres…. C'est de la légilimencie ?  
- Non, de la télépathie. Dis-je cette fois à voix haute.  
- Il… il y a une différence de ton quand tu… tu parle et tu penses… Dit-il perdu.  
- Oui. C'est normal. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que ça s'étend à toi. C'est moi qui suis enceinte….  
- Je n'en sais pas plus.  
- En tout cas, je répète ce que j'ai pensé, je ne pars plus. Dis-je me recalant tout contre lui.  
- Je t'aime.

Puis il me repousse de lui, me regarde dans les yeux. Qu'est qu'il y a ?

- Je…. Je n'ai rien fait comme il faut. Dit-il. Je t'ai mise enceinte, avant que nous soyons mariés. Et…

Il s'agenouille au sol, un genou au sol, l'autre plié. Doux Merlin…. Pensais-je, mettant mes mains devant ma bouche.

- Et je ne t'ai jamais demandé officiellement de devenir ma femme alors que le mariage est programmé. Alors, je te le demande, dit-il sortant un écrin de sa poche. Sélène Moïra Hermione Riddle Granger, acceptez vous de me faire le plus beau cadeau du monde après nos enfants, en devenant la seule et l'unique Sélène Moïra Hermione Riddle Granger Snape Prince ?  
- Oh Severus…. Dis-je les larmes aux yeux. Mais bien sur que je le veux ! Toi et personne d'autre ! Dis-je me jetant dans ses bras une nouvelle fois alors qu'il se redressait, écrasant au passage mes lèvres sur les siennes.  
- Mia, je t'aime tellement. Dit-il se reculant de moi, ouvrant l'écrin. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais nos coutumes sont différentes des vôtres. Pour les fiançailles, ce n'est pas une bague…  
- Severus, je m'en contre fiche des bagues, des pierres et trucs. Tant que je deviens ta femme, rien ne me ferra plus plaisir.

Il me sourit.

- Retourne-toi. Me dit-il.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit. Puis attends. Je le vois ensuite passer une main au dessus de ma tête. Puis il accroche le collier, tombé sur mon cou quelques instants plus tôt. Ses mains viennent ensuite sur mes épaules, me donnant des frissons partout.

- Viens, suis-moi. Me dit-il, nous emmenant en face d'un miroir.

Il est magnifique. Un triangle d'or blanc, avec en son centre un rubis, magnifique. La chaîne est en or blanc aussi. ( CF sur mon profil pour l'image) Je me retourne, il semble attendre une quelconque réaction….

- Severus, arrête de stresser, il est magnifique, je l'adore. Il ne me quittera plus.  
- Tout comme moi. Me dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres, avant de les écraser sur les miennes.  
- Mi…one.

On se retourne tout les deux. Ethan. Qu'est-ce….

- Euh… excusez-moi de vous déranger en pleine réconciliation, mais Ginny vient d'arriver.  
- J'arrive. Dis-je, alors qu'il ressortait de la chambre.  
- Tu dois y aller. Me dit-il.  
- Oui. Je vais enfin pouvoir tout lui dire.

**_Je t'aime Mia._**  
**_Moi aussi Sev'._**

Je l'embrasse rapidement, puis retourne dans le salon. Elle est assise, mais se met vite debout quand elle me voit.

- Hermione ! Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'Harry fait ici ? Demande t-elle. Il m'a dit que ça serait à toi de tout me dire, il est partit ! Au manoir Malfoy Mione ! S'égosille t-elle.  
- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, il y va souvent en ce moment.  
- Quoi ? Mais….  
- Assis-toi, on va en avoir pour un moment.

Nous nous asseyons donc. Je lui raconte tout, mon future mariage, ma grossesse, Ethan, qui n'est autre que Harry. Je lui dis aussi qui est notre père à tout les deux. Elle me regarde comme si je venais d'une autre planète, mais je ne m'en inquiète pas, j'ai été pareil quand Severus m'a tout dit. Je lui dis aussi que c'est bien Severus que je vais épouser. Elle ne me croit toujours pas. Elle dit que mon imagination est débordante. Ça va faire 20 minutes que j'ai beau le lui dire, elle croit encore et toujours que c'est un élève de Poudlard, ou d'ailleurs.

_**Chéri, tu peux venir s'il te plait, elle a la tête dure.**_ Pensais-je suffisamment fort, espérant qu'il l'entendrait.

Pas manqué, 10 secondes plus tard, la porte du salon s'ouvre sur lui. Et sur papa.

**_Pas besoin de crier mon cœur, je ne suis pas sourd._**  
**_Il va falloir que l'on voie jusqu'où ça porte._**  
**_Ok. On voit ça plus tard._**

- Oh Merlin, Mer…. Hermione….  
- Je m'appelle Sélène, Ginny, et ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne vont pas te manger.  
- Pas elle non. Dit mon cher et tendre sans réfléchir, prenant soudain en compte papa et Ginny à coté.

Il finit par regarder ses chaussures, gêné par la situation.

- Tu peux être gêné oui. Bon sang, à croire que va falloir sortir ce soir si on veut encore pouvoir dormir sans être traumatisé dans ce manoir ! S'exclame papa.  
- Papa !  
- Quoi. Je suis encore chez moi. Et puis vous ne pouviez pas vous faire la gueule encore un peu. Histoire que je dorme ! Vous oubliez tout le temps le sortilège de silence.

Il ne nous entend pas à chaque fois alors. Severus me fait un signe de tête me disant qu'il pensait comme moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Tom, je suis en train de chercher un manoir accueillant pour nous.  
- Et je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ? Dis-je légèrement énervé.

**_Chérie, calme toi, penses aux bébés. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu le verras bien assez tôt notre Hidden Haven._** Me dit-il avec un sourire.

- J'espère oui. Hidden Haven tu dis. Mince.  
- Quoi ?  
- Ba…. Je commençais à avoir des idées de prénoms.  
- Ah. Dit-il intéresser. On en reparle tout à l'heure.

J'acquiesce.

- Et puis papa, il n'y a plus que toi et Nini pour être traumatisé, Ethan découche souvent.  
- Raison de plus, je ne veux pas devenir fou. Ta mère me manque, et je suis encore ici pour un long moment. Dit-il.

_**C'est peu dire.**_  
_**En effet. Un vampire…. D'ailleurs, on n'en a jamais parlé…. Faudra que je le cuisine. Même pour moi.**_

- Zen Mia. Ne t'inquiète pas. Dit Severus.  
- Bref. Ginny….

Je me tourne, et suis en état de choc quand je vois comment elle est. Ahurie, elle ne sait plus quoi faire, pas besoin d'être télépathe pour le voir.

- Ginny, calme-toi, tout va bien ok.  
- Mione, tu as…. Tu as la chauve souris et Vol… enfin lui dans le salon, et tu n'as pas peur.  
- Ginny, je te présente mon père et mon futur mari. Dis-je les montrant respectivement.


End file.
